


It's Our Life

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Brutal Rape, Classroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Step Brother Rape Step Sister, Student Living With Teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Watching Someone Sleep, anal rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is a REWRITE of my very first Student/Teacher relationship story! Edited to the best of my ability.  ENGLISH NAMES BEING USED. AU & characters may be OOCElliot was unhappy with his life: his marriage, his job, 1 of his sister & his father. The only good things in his life at the time were his mother, his youngest sister, a few friends & his cat.That was until he met the love of his life; it was after he met her that his life started to change for the better.Elliot was a high school AP Science teacher; but after a few years becomes an at home scientist. He was in a loveless marriage where his wife had been cheating on him for years. His family doesn't get along with his father who tried pushing him into a career in archaeology. He has a great relationship with is mother & youngest sister; his middle sister, not so much.The girl that he loves so much, however, does have secrets & as much as he wants to know, doesn't push her. But soon, all those secrets will come out.How can one person change someone's life so much?PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN TMM/MMP OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.  I JUST CLAIM THE STORY & THE CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Shirogane Ryou (Tokyo Mew Mew)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The First Day Of School

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize right now for the random stories that I’m going to be posting. I have severe writer’s block…either still or again; I’m not quite sure at this current moment. As a lot of you know, I also have depression & even though I’m doing better, I’m still struggling with it. & then with all this shit going on/around with the lockdown or quarantine or whatever you want to call it, I can’t really go anywhere as my immune system is crap, my niece has went from being in public school to being home schooled…with me & my bf as her “teachers” or whatever because her parents work. So that’s a little stressful & I’m going stir crazy. So, my mind’s a little frazzled at the moment…
> 
> So, I’m sorry that my older stories are being pushed to a backburner or whatever. I’m not trying to do that; I just for some reason can’t come up with ideas for them. However, I can come up with ideas for new stories. Also, I’ve found some really old stories that I’ve started editing to the best of the ability & I might repost them. But, I may not. I will try to get to everything as soon as I can…if I can.
> 
> I also apologize for stories that are very similar to other works of mine. Such as any of the stories about a parent (usually the father) finding out he has kids from a previous relationship or one night stand or whatever. That usually happens because I get writer’s block or after I started it I get different ideas, so I start a new version. So, yes, I’m aware I do that; but I don’t think I can help it…
> 
> Also, mainly for when I get writer’s block & come up with new ideas, & can’t decide which category I want to go with; I will write the exact same story with different characters for whichever anime they go with. I not only do that, because I can’t decide which anime world to pair it with, but because not everyone likes each & every anime others may like; some might not even know the anime I do write for. Sometimes I keep all versions & sometimes, if I become too overwhelmed & changing the names so many times becomes too much, I will go through & find which ones are the most popular (as in which anime) & keep those while deleting the others. So, to the people who always ask me why I do that, there you go. But mainly because I’m a spaz.

Emmeline (Emmie or Emma)-15 x Elliot-24/25

Liliana-19 x Wesley-27

Bridget-16 x Sardon-25

Zoey-16 x Dren-21 

Corina-19 x Steven-23

Kiki-15 x Tarb-16

Renee-26 x Ryan-29

Bailey-22 x Tyler-28

Molly-26 x Mark-19

**Families:**

Amy + James = Elliot, Bailey & Kiki

Mom + Dad = Wesley & Renee

Mom + Dad = Dustin, Justin, Mia & Emmeline

Cheating Mom + Dad = Emmeline

Suzie + Adam = Zoey 

Mom + Dad = Bridget & Nick

Mom + Dad = Sardon, Dren & Tarb

Mom + Dad = Ryan, Liliana, Steven

Mimete + Scott = Sebastian, Tyler, Molly, Corina

Mom + Dad = Mark

* * *

**Admissions Letter**

**~Welcome to Liberty Private High~**

**Dear Ms. Emmeline Moore,**

_We here at the Liberty School system are happy to say, we have accepted you into our private high school, Liberty High. You have some of the best grades we’ve seen in years. However, due to issues with your applications and files getting lost in the mail and then misplaced, you will be starting a month late. So, instead of starting on July 1st with everyone else, you will be starting on August 1st. Which, if you think about it, isn’t all that bad. We’ll let your teachers know a few days before you arrive._

**_ What our school system is: _ **

_Liberty School System is four private schools ranging from K-12th grade. You have the elementary school for kindergarteners through second-graders. That’s followed up by the grade school for third-graders through fifth-graders. Next, we have middle school or junior high for sixth-graders through eighth-graders. And finally, we have the high school for Freshmen through Seniors._

**_ Anti-Bullying Rules: _ **

_This school is for two groups of students: the ones who come from money or the ones who have high scoring grades; it’s about half and half. But nobody here is looked down upon and are all treated the same. However, if you do find yourself being bullied, please let any one of the teachers or staff know; it will be taken care of immediately. We have absolutely no tolerance for bullying; if someone is called out for or caught bullying, they will get detention for each offense up to three times. After three times, if they continue, they will be suspended up to five times. And then if they continue after all those warnings, they will be expelled._

**_ Teachers & Staff: _ **

_Most of the teachers and staff who teach here went to school here or graduated from a top college. So, you know you’re in good hands._

_Teachers who teach advanced classes are required to have a study group (even if it only has one student in it) once a week: either at the school or their home. It would be beneficial for you to attend some of them or at least one of them. I highly recommend that if you only take one study group, you take the subject you struggle with the most._

**_ School Year & Hours: _ **

_Liberty High School is a different kind of school; it’s not your regular eight-hour, nine-month year, with a three-month summer vacation type of school._

_No, Liberty School is ten months out of the year, starting July 1st st and goes until April 30th. We get a two-month summer break, two-week winter break, and a week for spring break. And then you have your normal one to three days for other important holidays. Also, your average run of the mill schools usually run from 8:00 AM-3:15 PM; but Liberty School runs from 7:00 AM-4:05 PM with almost an hour lunch._

**_ Food Policy: _ **

_NO MATTER HOW MUCH MONEY YOU HAVE OR DON’T HAVE, BREAKFAST AND LUNCH ARE **ALWAYS**_ **_FREE_** _! WE DO NOT TURN ANYONE AWAY FROM BEING ABLE TO EAT!_

_We here at Liberty School System believe that every student needs a balanced meal to keep the brain sharp. No one should be turned away just because they don’t have money._

**_ Uniforms: _ **

_Liberty School requires school uniforms: boys wear navy blue dress pants, red dress shirt with a navy blue jacket, dress shoes, and socks; girls wear a navy blue and red plaid skirt with a red shirt and navy blue jacket, dress shoes and their choice of ankle, knee-high, or thigh high socks._

_Now, I understand that you’re not going to be in Physical Education, but we still have to inform you of the dress code._

_The dress code for Physical Education is shorts and a shirt that covers everything, tennis shoes, and ankle socks._

**_ Colors, Mascot & Mottos: _ **

_The school's colors are red and navy blue, its mascot is a bear cub, and its mottos are:_

_“A full mind is a happy mind.”_

_“Learning is fun with the right mind set.”_

_“No matter where you come from; as long as you’re willing to learn; our doors are always open.”_

_“Always help one another, no matter how smart, what they look like or what their background is; treat others the way you would want to be treated.”_

**_ Classes: _ **

_You are a junior this year and senior next year--our youngest junior/senior in over ten years--so, you’ll be able to pick out most of your classes._

_You took the exam for health last month, and you passed with flying colors; you do not need to take the health class._

_Due to health issues and a doctor’s note, you are excused from any gym classes during the school day._

_However, you will need to get at least half an hour of exercise on your own time and chart it down. No excuses, unless sick or injured._

**_ Mandatory Classes: _ **

**_ Science: _ **

_You will be required to take a science class each year._

_According to your files, the only science classes you qualify for are AP Science 1 and AP Science 2._

_So with that in mind, you will be starting AP Science 1 this year, and then your senior year, you’ll be in AP Science 2._

**_ Math: _ **

_Your files say that you are only short half a credit in math._

_You’ll have to take at least one semester of math class._

_You have three choices to choose from:_

  * _AP Algebra_
  * _AP Geometry_
  * _Mathematical Physics_



**_ History: _ **

_History is mandatory for all four years of high school._

_You have a few choices to choose from:_

  * _US History_
  * _World History_
  * _AP US History_
  * _AP World History_
  * _World Religion_
  * _Art History_



**_ English/Writing: _ **

_Much like science and history, you will be required to take English/writing classes._

_You have passed all the mandatory English/writing classes, so you’re left with electives._

_Some of the courses are year-long, while others are only a semester-long._

_You qualify for all of our AP English/writing classes, plus, some of the regular classes:_

  * _American Literature_
  * _English Literature_
  * _French Literature_
  * _German Literature_
  * _Italian Literature_
  * _AP American Literature_
  * _AP English Literature_
  * _Creative writing_
  * _AP Creative writing_
  * _Poetry_
  * _AP Poetry_
  * _Mythology_
  * _AP Mythology_
  * _Silent Reading & Book Reports_
  * _Journalism_
  * _Yearbook_



**_ Elective Classes: _ **

_And then we have all of the other elective classes, which you qualify for just about all of them. Just to name a few:_

  * _Home Economics_
  * _Parenting_
  * _Family Studies_
  * _Intro to Cooking_
  * _Cooking 101_
  * _AP Cooking_
  * _Culinary Arts_
  * _Consumer Education_
  * _Intro to Computers_
  * _Animation_
  * _Web Design_
  * _Typing_
  * _Computer Programming_
  * _Computer Repair_
  * _Choir_
  * _Band_
  * _Dance_
  * _Orchestra_
  * _Theater_
  * _Drama_
  * _Phycology_
  * _Anthropology_
  * _3-D Art_
  * _Ceramics_
  * _Pottery_
  * _AP Pottery_
  * _Arts Metals & Glass_
  * _AP Arts Metals & Glass_
  * _Drawing & Painting_
  * _AP Drawing & Painting_
  * _Sculpture_
  * _Sewing_
  * _Photography_
  * _AP Photography_
  * _Digital Media_
  * _Electronics_
  * _Auto Body_
  * _Welding_
  * _AP Welding_
  * _Woodwork_
  * _AP Woodwork_
  * _FFA_
  * _Small Animals & Horses_
  * _Large Animal Studies_
  * _Yoga_
  * _Debate_
  * _PETA & the Study of Veganism_



_And then there are all the sports…_

_Now, I know you probably won’t be joining in any sports teams; but we would hope to see you at some of the events, cheering on our teams:_

  * _Football (Boys only)_
  * _Cheerleading (Boys & Girls)_
  * _Basketball (Boys & Girls)_
  * _Wrestling (Boys only)_
  * _Baseball (Boys & Girls)_
  * _Softball (Boys & Girls)_
  * _Volleyball (Girls only)_
  * _Soccer (Boys & Girls)_
  * _Tennis (Boys & Girls)_
  * _Badminton (Girls only)_
  * _Swim Team (Boys & Girls)_
  * _Water Polo (Boys & Girls)_
  * _Track (Boys & Girls)_
  * _Gymnastics (Boys & Girls)_
  * _Spirit Squad (Girls only)_
  * _Field Hockey (Boys only)_



_Along with your admissions letter, we have encased a return envelope. Please send us a list of classes you would like to take as soon as you possibly can. As mentioned earlier, you’ll have ten classes total, with one slot for your Junior and Senior years already taken up by AP Science 1 and AP Science 2._

_We still need at least one math class, two history classes, up to four English/writing classes, and eleven electives._

_Just so you know, any of the classes can be electives if you want extra math, science, history, or English/writing._

_We hope you accept our invitation and join our school._

_We hope to see you bright and early August 1st._

**Sincerely,**

**The Board of Directors,**

**The Board of Education,**

**Principal Harper &**

**Vice Principal Cooper**

“I can’t believe they want me…” A young girl, Emmeline, said softly as she stood in front of a large high school.

“So here I go. I hope I don’t get lost… ………… This school has three floors?! ~_~” Emmeline said after a few minutes of just staring at the school before slowly walking up the steps into the building. 

She found the office almost right away.

“Hello?” Emmeline asked softly, slowly peeking her head inside the office door.

“Yes, how may I help you?” A lady at the front desk asked kindly.

“I’m new here. I’m supposed to meet with Principal Harper.” Emmeline replied nervously.

“Yes, of course. Please take a seat and he’ll be right out.” The lady said with a smile as she sent out a page.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.:  **

Hi, I’m Emmeline Nixie Moore; I’m a third Italian, a third German, and a third Irish. I’m only fifteen, but I’m a junior in high school; I skipped a few years. At the same time, I was held back twice because I was incredibly sick a few years ago. I have a lot of health issues, but I don’t want to talk about those. Umm…my birthday is May 15th. I’m single and don’t especially want to be in a relationship…even though my best friend, Zoey Hanson, wants me to get one. Along with my other best friend, Bridget Verdant goes to this school as well; we’ll finally be able to go to school together--even if it’s only for a few years. Zoey and Bridget are sophomores; Zoey’s aunt pays for her tuition while Bridget got in on her grades.

But anyway.

It was a brand-new day at a brand-new school; it’s a little scary. For the longest time, I’d been living at my mom’s home, and I’d been going to a regular public school. Now I’ve moved out to be on my own, at only fifteen. 

As soon as I turned fifteen, I got emancipated for personal reasons.

Any who, now I’m going to Liberty High--a private school. It truly is scary, but at least I’m not alone.

Anyway, I’m almost a genius, and I got in because I guess the principal absolutely wanted me at this school, so I got a scholarship. 

I’m good at almost everything except math and science, but I do good enough to pass. And you know what? I only have two years of school left, and I technically only have to do a semester of math. But I do want to learn as much as I can. So I signed up for two different math classes. Science, on the other hand, I’m honestly not a fan of, but I want to learn more. I have to learn more--for daddy and grandpa. R.I.P.

You see, my dad and grandpa were both great scientists; they both passed away. 

My dad passed when I was really little, so I don’t really remember him a whole lot. 

My grandpa and I, however, were especially close.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Ms. Moore?” A middle-aged man called from the side of the main office.

“Yes!” Emmeline said quickly, standing up, very nervous.

“Hahaha! You sound just like you did over the phone. There’s no need to be nervous; please, come with me to my office.” The man said with a smile, motioning with his arms for her to follow him.

“Yes, of course.” Emmeline said softly as she followed him.

“Ok, have a seat. I’m Mr. Harper and I am Liberty High’s principal; this is Vice Principal Cooper. And you are Emmeline Moore, a very bright young girl. Only fifteen and you skipped three grades: first, fourth and eighth. But, at the same time you were held back in third and sixth for illness. Does that sound correct?” The man, Mr. Harper, asked calmly.

Principal Harper was a middle-aged man with tan skin, brown eyes, and short dark brown hair.

Vice Principal Cooper was a middle-aged woman with light skin, long blonde hair tied up into a long ponytail, and hazel eyes.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Emmeline replied honestly.

“Your doctor wrote you a note excusing you from physical education, saying that if you participate, your health could be compromised. Yet, we don’t know what your conditions are. Is this something we absolutely need to know?” Principal Harper asked seriously.

“Not currently. Everything is in remission at the moment. No, I don’t have or ever had cancer. At my last school, a few years ago, there were a lot of complications and I wasn’t strong enough to participate in Physical Education. So, my doctor wrote me a note excusing me from any and all physical…anything except for medial stuff. I was not aware that that note transferred over. About a year and a half ago, I tried contacting him to tell him I’d like to try again. But he messaged me back and said it wasn't going to happen.” Emmeline replied honestly.

“Well, unless we get a permission slip from your doctor, you will not be allowed to participate in any Physical Education. However, you will have to earn some kind of credit for Physical Education; so, you will have to do at least half an hour of exercise on your own time and mark it all down--what you did and for how long. Do I make myself clear?” Principal Harper asked seriously.

“Yes, of course. Does walking to and from school count? It’s about a fifteen-twenty-minute walk to and from home.” Emmeline replied, asked, and then explained.

“I suppose that would be just fine, yes.” Principal Harper said with a smile.

“So, that’s taken care of. It says here you’re emancipated and live on your own?” Vice Principal Cooper asked, looking at a stack of papers.

“Yes, that’s correct; I don’t get along with my mom, her parents, stepdad, his parents, siblings or stepbrother. My dad died when I was little, and my grandpa died a few years ago. My grandma is in a nursing home as she can’t take care of herself and I’m too young to. I have no aunts or uncles alive.” Emmeline explained calmly.

“Well, let’s move on, shall we? Unlike most other schools, Liberty Schools classrooms aren’t numbered; they are identified by the teacher’s name plate. Yes, some teachers here are married and there will be a Mr. and Mrs. So and So. So, to give you an example, I’m principal here; I, along with Vice Principal Cooper run the ins and outs here, making sure everything runs smoothly. Of course, Vice Principal Cooper has to run everything by me; but for the most part we’re on the same page. Now, my wife, Mrs. Harper is a teacher here; she teaches photography and AP photography.” Principal Harper explained calmly.

“Umm. I don’t mean to be rude or step out of line; but why isn’t Mrs. Harper Vice Principal?” Emmeline asked, slightly confused.

“I guess I did forget to mention that, didn’t I. My wife is a photography teacher and not Vice Principal because she didn’t want that position. Yes, I offered it to her, but she didn’t want it. Vice Principal Cooper here, is my younger sister; so she was the next one to be offered the position. Our family has owned this school for three generations; it started with our grandparents and has been passed down ever since. The first-born child, whether it be a boy or a girl, gets the position of principal when the current one retires. Vice Principal Cooper’s husband is also a teacher here; he’s woodwork and AP woodwork. Does that answer your question?” Principal Harper asked calmly.

“Yes sir.” Emmeline said with a small smile.

“You got your acceptance letter, so you should know about the school. I also see that you have your uniforms; you should’ve gotten seven of them; one for each day of the week. You can wash and dry them in regular washers and dryers.” Principal Harper said calmly.

“Yes sir.” Emmeline said politely.

“So polite. Very different from other students here.” Vice Principal Cooper said, somewhat shocked.

“Yes; she is, isn’t she? That just makes her special and unique and perfect for this school. That, and the fact that she’s the smartest student we’ve had in ten or so years.” Principal Harper said with a smile.

“You’re referring to Mr. Grant?” Vice Principal Cooper asked, so only her brother could hear.

“Yes. But anyway, I’m glad you came early so that you could make it to all of your classes. Now, I have both your semester class schedules for junior year; you’ll get those in just a minute. I also have your schedules for both semesters of your senior year as well. The question is would you like both junior and senior years; or would you just like junior year?” Principal Harper asked calmly.

“I’ll take both; I’ll just keep them together in a folder.” Emmeline said calmly, with a soft smile.

“Ok then. Here are your schedules. They have your class, teacher’s name, and what floor the class is on. Now, because you’re new here, you might get a little lost; so, if you’re late to any of your classes, please show the teacher this note. Everything should be taken care of.” Principal Harper said calmly.

“Ok.” Emmeline said as she stood up; she figured she was going to be excused.

However...

“Oh, I do have a question before you go.” Vice Principal Cooper said, looking at Emmeline.

“Yes?” Emmeline asked softly.

“Are you currently in a relationship or anything?” Vice Principal Cooper asked seriously.

“No ma’am.” Emmeline replied honestly.

“I would like to inform you, that if you do ever enter any type of relationship, that you don’t let it distract you from your studies. Do you understand?” Vice Principal Cooper asked seriously.

“Yes ma’am.” Emmeline replied honestly.

“That’s enough Minnie. You may be excused now; my sister and I need to talk. Have a wonderful day. Before I forget: have each of your teachers sign this, then hand it back into the office at the end of the day.” Principal Harper said calmly, handing Emmeline a sign-in sheet

“Thank you very much. Have a nice day as well.” Emmeline said politely, before being excused and entering the hall; the bell for first period rang about a minute ago.

**Emmeline Moore**

** Junior Year **

**SM1**

  1. AP Algebra--7:00-7:45 AM-Mr. Ikisatashi-3rd Fl
  2. AP US History--7:50-8:35 AM-Mrs. Jacks-2nd Fl
  3. Arts Metals & Glass--8:40-9:25 AM-Mrs. Heathe-2nd Fl
  4. Drawing & Painting--9:30-10:15 AM-Mrs. Faller-3rd Fl
  5. Study Hall--10:20-11:05 AM-Mrs. Tafte-2nd Fl



Lunch 11-05-11:55 AM-1st Fl

  1. 3-D Art--12:00-12:45 PM-Ms. Pepe-1st Fl
  2. Study Hall--12:50-1:35 PM-Mr. Carlton-3rd Fl
  3. Mythology--1:40-2:25 PM-Mr. Gregory-2nd Fl
  4. Mathematical Physics--2:30-3:15 PM-Mr. Coolridge-1st Fl
  5. AP Science 1--3:20-4:05 PM-Mr. Grant-1st Fl



**SM2**

  1. AP Algebra--7:00-7:45 AM-Mr. Ikisatashi-3rd Fl
  2. AP US History--7:50-8:35 AM-Mrs. Jacks-2nd Fl
  3. AP American Literature--8:40-9:25 AM-Mr. Gregory-2nd Fl
  4. AP Mythology--9:30-10:15 AM-Mr. Gregory-2nd Fl
  5. Study Hall--10:20-11:05 AM-Mr. Grant-1st Fl



Lunch 11-05-11:55 AM-1st Fl

  1. AP Drawing & Painting--12:00-12:45 PM-Mrs. Faller-3rd Fl
  2. AP Arts Metals & Glass--12:50-1:35 PM-Ms. Heathe-2nd Fl
  3. Photography--1:40-2:25 PM-Mrs. Harper-2nd Fl
  4. Study Hall--2:30-3:15 PM-Mr. Coolridge-1st Fl
  5. AP Science 1--3:20-4:05 PM-Mr. Grant-1st Fl



** Senior Year **

**SM1**

  1. AP World History--7:00-7:45 AM-Mrs. Jacks-2nd Fl
  2. AP Photography--7:50-8:35 AM-Mrs. Harper-2nd Fl
  3. Parenting--8:40-9:25 AM-Mrs. Hillyard-3rd Fl
  4. Silent Reading & Book Reports--9:30-10:15 AM-Mr. Krasse-2nd Fl
  5. Italian Literature--10:20-11:05 AM-Ms. Russo-3rd Fl



Lunch--11-05-11:55 AM-1st Fl

  1. Pottery--12:00-12:45 PM-Mrs. Gruger-1st Fl
  2. Study Hall--12:50-1:35 PM-Mr. Ikisatashi--3rd Fl
  3. Study Hall--1:40-2:25 PM-Ms. Sade-2nd Fl
  4. Creative Writing--2:30-3:15 PM-Mr. Swaney-3rd Fl
  5. AP Science 2--3:20-4:05 PM-Mr. Grant-1st Fl



**SM2**

  1. AP World History-7:00-7:45 AM-Mrs. Jacks-2nd Fl
  2. German Literature--7:50-8:35 AM-Mr. Lang-3rd Fl
  3. AP English Literature 8:40--9:25 AM-Mrs. Paisley-3rd Fl
  4. Intro to Cooking--9:30-10:15 AM-Ms. Nadia-2nd Fl
  5. AP Creative Writing--10:20-11:05 AM-Mr. Swaney-3rd Fl



Lunch 11-05-11:55 AM-1st Fl

  1. Art History--12:00-12:45 PM-Mrs. Gruger-1st Fl
  2. Advanced Pottery-2:30-3:15 PM Mrs. Gruger-1st Fl
  3. Study Hall--12:50-1:35 PM-Ms. Coolridge-1st Fl
  4. Study Hall--1:40-2:25 PM-Mr. Grant-1st Fl
  5. AP Science 2-3:20-4:05 PM-Mr. Grant-1st Fl



“So, my first class is all the way up on the third floor… I’d better get going. It seems that all but three of my classes are on the second and third floors this year.” Emmeline said to herself as she started up the stairs.

** Twelve Minutes Later: **

“Why is this school so big? I’m five minutes late because I’ve been searching for my first class. Oh, here it is.” Emmeline sighed as she knocked on the door; she didn’t know if they locked doors once class started like back at her old school.

“May I help you?” A man with shoulder-length dark purple hair and purple eyes asked, slightly annoyed.

“Ummm…yes. Sorry! My name is Emmeline Moore; I’m new to this school and this is supposed to be my first class. I’m sorry I’m late; I got lost.” Emmeline apologized like crazy as she handed the teacher her slip and paper to sign.

“Yes, I heard you were coming today; I figured you’d get lost. Well, come in. I’m Mr. Ikisatashi and this is AP Algebra. During class, I do not slow down for anyone; I will, however, come around when it’s work study time and if you need help, that would be the time to ask. You know Bridget and Zoey?” Mr. Ikisatashi explained and then asked when he saw a picture of the three girls attached to Emmeline’s binder.

“Yes; they are my very best friends--my only friends.” Emmeline said happily and then mumbled.

“So, you’re a sophomore?” Mr. Ikisatashi asked, shocked.

“Oh no, I’m a junior this year. I skipped a few grades.” Emmeline explained calmly; she figured she would have to explain that to a lot of teachers today.

“Well, ok then. Well, Bridget is in this class and she only has one other person at her table; you can take one of two empty seats at that table.” Mr. Ikisatashi said calmly, pointing to a table, before handing her back her signed paper.

“Thank you.” Emmeline said with a smile as she went to sit down.

** Second Period: **

Emmeline’s next class was AP US History with Mrs. Jacks on the second floor; she just barely made it to her class on time.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

“You must be Ms. Moore.” Mrs. Jacks said, looking at me as I entered her class.

“Yes, that’s me.” I said, handing her my new student slip and the paper she was supposed to sign.

Mrs. Jacks was older; she had gray hair tied up into a tight bun, wrinkles, and dull blue eyes.

“Well take a seat; there are several.” Mrs. Jacks said calmly; it wasn’t a large class.

I passed US History easily at my last school, so yeah.

Mrs. Jacks is a nice lady and all, but I’ve learned all of this already. How is this Advanced? I learned about the Civil Rights Act, the Civil Rights Movement, and Slavery in US History at my other school… Oh well, I’ll just catch on everything she’s teaching, and I’ll do all I can.

My next class was Arts Metals & Glass with Mrs. Heath; this is a class that I didn’t have at my old school, so it’s entirely new for me. Her class was on the second floor, so I was actually early.

Mrs. Heath was very nice; she said she was glad to have a new student; arts metals & glass isn’t as popular as it used to be; it would probably be gone next year. If so, she’d find a different school that wanted it. 

Anyways…

She said I was lucky because I came on a day that they were starting a new project, and there was no way I’d be able to catch up on the last two projects. 

Today we were starting on making glass plates. We have a sketchbook that we create a design in; then, we’re given a plain glass looking plate. After that, we cut out pieces of colored glass and place them on the plain plate, and then it all gets melted in. Sounds fun!

Fourth Period was Drawing & Painting with Mrs. Faller--back on the third floor. I was on time, but that was only because her class is right next to the stairs leading down to the second floor. I had a class like this back at my old school, but the teacher was a pervert and inappropriate with his female students, so I didn’t take his class. 

Anyways, today we were learning about symmetry. 

Mrs. Faller said she started teaching this last Friday. 

This is a class that I have with Zoey and Bridget, but they won’t be there today. They won’t be in class until later today because Zoey has a doctor’s appointment, and Bridget has a dentist appointment.

Oh well, I’ll see them later today or tomorrow.

Next up was Study Hall with Mrs. Tafte on the second floor. She was kind and all, but she just sits at her desk reading magazines or something. So, I just worked on my algebra and a little bit of history.

Mr. Ikisatashi wouldn’t give me any of the learning material from last month; he’s onto something new and doesn’t have time or something like that. On the other hand, Mrs. Jacks gave me everything from last month, saying how I was very mature for my age.

Lunch is in the commons area or the cafeteria on the first floor. Today, Zoey and Bridget still weren’t here, so it was very lonely.

My next class was 3-D Art with Ms. Pepe on the first floor. It’s my first class on the first floor!

Sorry about that; all my classes are pretty much on the second and third floors.

Anyway, the first floor is the biggest floor out of all three in the school, so I became very lost and was five minutes late.

Mrs. Pepe was furious about that until she realized that I was new; she apologized and sent me to a spot and explained what we were doing today. Today we would be making cardboard cutouts of our initials--all three of them.

My full name is Emmeline Nixie Moore. ENM.

This should be interesting because I have to use a box knife.

I’m not very good with knives.

My next class was another study hall.

This one was on the third floor with Mr. Carlton; he didn’t seem too thrilled about having a new student. 

There were a lot of students in this study hall, so I just kept to myself and finished about a third of my history homework.

My next class was on the second floor with Mr. Gregory, and it was Mythology.

I had some issues finding his class, so I was late by five minutes, but he didn’t seem to mind. He said that because this was my first day here, I was excused from any kind of punishment. 

Mythology is a fun class, and Mr. Gregory is a very nice teacher. Right now, we’re studying Greek Mythology. Because I missed a month, they’re almost done with the first part of Greek Mythology and are about to take their tests on it before moving on. 

They were just finishing up on “The Void,” also known as “Chaos.”

But that’s ok; I’ll catch up and be able to take the test with everyone else in the class. 

** Normal P.O.V.: **

** Ninth Period: **

“Back to the first floor.” Emmeline mumbled as she trudged down the stairs.

When she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she ran into someone.

“Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going! I’m soo sorry! Oh, here, let me help you! It’s the least I could do!” Emmeline freaked out as she helped whoever she bumped into, pick up whatever they dropped.

“It’s perfectly fine.” A male voice said calmly as he picked stuff up.

“Shouldn’t you be getting to class?” The man asked calmly.

“Yes! I have to find--Mathematical Physics with Mr. Coolridge! I gotta go! Again, I’m sorry!” Emmeline exclaimed before taking off.

“You’re going the wrong way!” The man called, getting Emmeline’s attention.

“Huh?” Emmeline asked, confused.

“His room is down that hall, four rooms and to the right.” The man said calmly.

“Thank you.” Emmeline said as she walked to where he told her to go.

“Weird kid.” ‘But she was kind of cute. What am I thinking? She’s a student; I’m a teacher.’ The man said before walking away while thinking to himself.

By the time Emmeline got to Mr. Coolridge’s room, she was out of breath.

“Are you ok?” The teacher, Mr. Coolridge, asked, concerned when he saw Emmeline.

“Yes, I’m ok--just a little lost and turned around. If it weren’t for another teacher, I would’ve been lost and late, again…” Emmeline breathed.

“Oh, you must be the new student. Let’s see… Ms. Moore?” Mr. Coolridge asked, looking at her.

“Yes, I’m Emmeline Moore.” Emmeline managed to get out as she got her breath back, before handing him her slip and the paper he needed to sign.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. And you’re not even close to being late; there’s still five minutes until class starts. I hear from Mr. Harper that you’re only fifteen but are a junior this year.” Mr. Coolridge said as he signed the paper and handed it back to her.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Emmeline said calmly.

“I also heard from other teachers that you’re asking for last month's lessons as well.” Mr. Coolridge said, looking amazed.

“That’s also correct.” Emmeline responded.

“Well, since I heard that; I got last month’s papers, and such all set up. If you want them that is.” Mr. Coolridge said calmly.

“That’s so awesome; thanks so much.” Emmeline said happily, very thankful.

“You’re very welcome. Do you mind the first row?” Mr. Coolridge asked, looking at Emmeline.

“No, that’s fine; I don’t mind. I’d probably be able to see better in the front anyways.” Emmeline replied with a smile.

“Good. You may take this seat right here; this will be your seat for the rest of the semester. This is only a semester class. If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask.” Mr. Coolridge said with a smile as Emmeline sat down.

“Thank you.” Emmeline said as other students started walking in.

“You’re welcome.” Mr. Coolridge said as he went back up to the front of the class.

“Ok class; today we have a new student joining us. Her name is Emmeline Moore; please make her feel welcome. Now, onto what we will be learning today.” Mr. Coolridge said calmly.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

That class was fun; Mr. Coolridge is nice and slowly explains things.

But for the most part, I understand everything.

But now, it’s onto my worst subject ever--Science, and it’s advanced. 

Now, if I could just find where I’m supposed to be...

After wandering the halls for about ten to fifteen minutes, I ran into Mr. Gregory.

“Are you lost again?” He asked, looking at me with a soft smile.

“…Yes…” I mumbled.

“Where are you supposed to be; maybe I can be of help.” He said calmly.

“AP Science 1 with Mr. Grant.” I replied softly.

“Oof! That’s a tough class. It’s also on the other side of the school. Follow me.” He said with a sigh as he led the way.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“So what do you think of the school so far Ms. Moore?” Mr. Gregory asked calmly.

“It’s different from my last school; that’s for sure.” Emmeline replied softly, looking around.

“Yes, I bet. Do you think you’ll be happy here?” Mr. Gregory asked.

“I think so. If I can remember where all my classes are, and I don’t keep getting lost.” Emmeline replied with a soft smile.

“Is it much bigger here?” Mr. Gregory asked.

“So much bigger.” Emmeline replied, looking around.

“And how are your classes going for you? Do you like them; are you happy with them so far?” Mr. Gregory asked, interested.

“Oh yes; I love them all. And I love the fact that I was able to choose most of them.” Emmeline said with a smile.

“Wow; that’s weird. The only students that get to pick most of their classes here, are juniors and seniors.” Mr. Gregory said, a bit shocked; she never explained to him that she was a junior. Mythology could be taken by sophomores and up.

“I am a junior.” Emmeline said softly; she realized she hadn’t told him yet.

“I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but you look too young to be a junior.” Mr. Gregory said, still a bit shocked.

“Technically speaking I am; I’m only fifteen. I only turned fifteen in May. But I skipped a few grades; would’ve graduated this year if I hadn’t been so sick a few years back and was held back…twice.” Emmeline replied softly.

Mr. Gregory couldn’t say anything; he was in too much shock now.

“Now, now Mr. Gregory; you shouldn’t be too shocked. We’ve had many students come here that have been over achievers and such. Ms. Moore, how are you doing?” Principal Harper asked calmly.

“Oh, I’m doing well; and I’m glad to be here. And, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to be called by my first name, Emmeline, if you’d please. Mr. Gregory was just escorting me to my final class; I got lost. Again.” Emmeline said softly as she put her hand behind her head, embarrassed.

“Oh I see; yes, this school is bigger than your last school, isn’t it? Give it time and you’ll know how to get to each of your classes in your sleep. What class do you have next and who is the teacher?” Principal Harper asked.

“Oh, um I have AP Science 1 with Mr. Grant.” Emmeline said, looking at her schedule.

“Ah yes. If I’m correct, science is the one subject you struggle with.” Principal Harper said, looking directly at Emmeline.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Emmeline mumbled.

“Hahaha. That’s ok; nobody’s perfect, not even me or any of the teachers here. Everybody; and I mean everybody, has a gray area. But anyways, Mr. Grant is an excellent teacher and usually does his best to accommodate his students. He’s actually one of our best teachers here; him, Mr. Coolridge, Mr. Ikisatashi and Mr. Gregory here. But Mr. Grant specializes in science. Ms. Emmeline just take it easy and you’ll do fine. I’m sorry that you had to transfer to a new school where you don’t know anyone; but you will. You just wait and see.” Principal Harper said with a smile.

“Oh but I do have friends here already; they’ve been coming here for years. They’ve also wanted me to come to school with them; we even have a few classes and lunch together.” Emmeline said with a smile.

“Oh, and who are these friends of yours?” Mr. Gregory asked, interested.

“Zoey Hanson and Bridget Verdant.” Emmeline replied, shocking Mr. Gregory, who held his tongue.

“That’s so great; it’s always good to have someone. Well anyways, I have to get back to my office now. You go on and get to your next class. And have a good last hour.” Principal Harper said as he left to go to his office.

“Bye.” Emmeline said softly.

“Ok, this is Mr. Grant’s classroom. Now before you enter, I must warn you; Mr. Grant is a nice guy and all, but he has a bit of a rough edge. Don’t get on his bad side.” Mr. Gregory warned.

‘Oh my god! Are you kidding me? I passed this room four times…’ Emmeline thought to herself as she looked at the door that read: **Mr. Grant** in big, bold letters.

“Ok, thank you.” Emmeline said as she opened the door, slightly embarrassed with herself.

“May I help you?” A man in his mid-twenties asked, looking towards his door; Emmeline couldn’t stop staring at him.

‘That’s the teacher I literally ran into earlier.’ Emmeline said, staring at Mr. Grant.

“Yes; well I hope so. Mr. Grant, this is one of your students; she’s new to the school and got lost looking for your classroom. I am just dropping her off. Have a good day.” Mr. Gregory said simply, before taking off.

“Hello, I’m Emmeline Moore.” Emmeline said softly, introducing herself to Mr. Grant.

‘He’s really good looking; also, he looks really young to be a teacher. But I shouldn’t talk; I’m a fifteen-year-old junior; I should technically be a freshman or sophomore. Man, is he good looking? He has pretty blue eyes and great brilliant blonde hair. Oh my god what am I thinking? He’s my teacher!’ Emmeline screamed at herself as she continued to stare at him, so she would look somewhat normal.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

My name is Elliot Grant; I’m twenty-four and the AP Science 1 and 2 teacher here at Liberty High.

It seems that I just can’t escape this damn school; I went here all through my school years. 

I come from a family with money, but my grades were also excellent. I was top of my class; I graduated at sixteen and started working here at nineteen.

My best friend, Wesley Coolridge, teaches Mathematical Physics and Intro to Chemistry; my other best friend, Sardon Ikisatashi, teaches AP Algebra.

I am so done after this semester.

It was just another long-ass, boring day, with a bunch of ungrateful teenagers, who don’t want to be here. 

Sure, I was once a teenager not that long ago, but I liked going to school--eight years ago. 

Nine hours of school: ten total classes with an hour lunch; I have five AP Science 1 classes, three AP Science 2 classes, two study halls, and an hour to talk to other teachers and see if they need any help, or do whatever...usually means I have to make sure students aren't trying to ditch.

Not only is it a pain the ass to teach students who don’t want to be here or to be taught; it’s a pain in the ass when I get females, who think it’s ok to try to use sex to get As or Bs; I get a few every year.

This is not what I imagined when I wanted to be a scientist and study science; I just wanted to be a scientist…doing good for the world.

“Mr. Grant!” I heard Principal Harper call for me. 

Great…

“Yes?” I asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

“I’m so glad I got your attention. Listen, you’re going to have a new student in your final class of the day: AP Science 1. She seems a bit shy, so I want you to be pleasant and welcoming.” Principal Harper said seriously--very seriously.

“Ok.” I said, looking at him.

“I'm serious Elliot.” He said very seriously; he never uses my first name.

“Ok, I understand.” I replied, looking directly into his eyes, showing him I absolutely understood.

“She reminds me a lot of you; she’s incredibly bright. And like you, she’s got that one gray area. However, unlike you, her gray area is science; whereas yours is creative writing.” Principal Harper said calmly.

“Thanks for reminding me… If she’s not strong at science, why is she in AP Science?” I mumbled and then asked, confused.

“You’re welcome. Well, with how high our standards at Liberty High are, especially the science, English/writing and math departments, she didn’t have enough science credits.” Principal Harper explained simply.

“Ok, so why AP Science?” I asked again, still confused.

“She passed all the other science classes at her last school; and the only science classes here that she qualified for were AP Science 1 and AP Science 2.” Principal Harper said seriously before walking away; that’s his way of ending a conversation.

** Ninth Period: **

“Hall patrol… I think Sardon has this hour off as well.” I mumbled to myself as I walked around.

As I reached the stairs, about to head up to the second floor, a girl bumped into me, knocking all my papers out of my hands; she somehow managed to keep ahold of her stuff.

“Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going! I’m soo sorry! Oh, here, let me help you! It’s the least I could do!” Before I could say anything, the girl freaked out as she immediately bent down to pick up what I dropped.

“It’s perfectly fine.” I said as I picked up the rest of my papers. 

‘She’s new; I don’t believe I’ve ever seen her here before. Actually, I know for a fact I’ve never seen her before; I don’t think I’ve seen anyone here with that color hair, or, not that shade or whatever.’ I thought to myself as I looked at her.

“Shouldn’t you be getting to class?” I asked calmly, but seriously.

“Yes! I have to find… Mathematical Physics with Mr. Coolridge! I gotta go! Again, I’m sorry!” The girl exclaimed before taking off.

‘She’s a spaz. She’s definitely new.’ I thought to myself, before sighing.

“You’re going the wrong way!” I called out to her. 

“Huh?” She asked me, clearly confused.

“His room is down that hall, four rooms and to the right.” I said calmly, pointing down the hall.

“Thank you.” She said as she walked to where I told her.

“Weird kid.” ‘But she was kind of cute. What am I thinking? She’s a student; I’m a teacher.’ I said before heading back up to the third floor while thinking to myself.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Hey Elliot, what are you doing up here?” Sardon asked, walking over to Elliot when he got to the top of the stairs.

“Hall patrol. You?” Elliot asked calmly.

“Same.” Sardon said as they started walking around.

“How’s Bridget?” Elliot asked, interested.

“She’s fine; she got back from her dentist appointment right after lunch, I do believe.” Sardon said as they watched for students who were ditching class.

“Where is this dentist?” Elliot asked right away; the nearest dentist to them was about fifteen minutes away; she shouldn’t have been gone that long.

“She goes to her uncle; he has his own practice…two hours away. They get the family discount.” Sardon explained calmly.

“Ahh. That makes sense.” Elliot said as they headed to the second floor to make their rounds.

“Something up; you seem deep in thought.” Sardon said, looking at Elliot.

“Just this girl. I’m guessing she’s new because she was clearly lost. She wasn’t paying attention. Well, neither was I--not completely anyway. But anyways, we ran into each other and she freaked out, immediately apologized, and bent down to help pick everything up. None of the other students here would even bat an eye to help pick something up. She’s new and young enough…it won’t be long until they get to her and she becomes like them. But at the same time, there’s something about her.” Elliot said as they walked on, searching the halls.

“Tiny girl with long orangish colored hair with black highlights, blue eyes with glasses and is a little pale?” Sardon asked as they continued to walk.

“Yeah, that sounds about right. You’ve seen her then?” Elliot asked, looking at Sardon.

“Ahh. What is this I see?” Sardon asked, looking directly at Elliot.

“What is that look for?” Elliot asked, looking at Sardon.

“You’re interested in this girl; you like her.” Sardon said in a teasing tone.

“What are you talking about? I’m not you; I don’t date students. And she’s like fourteen or something like that.” Elliot said, becoming defensive with a blush.

“The blush on your face says otherwise. Yes, Bridget and I are dating; and we have been for two years--since she was thirteen and I was twenty-three. She’s now fifteen and I’m twenty-five. Age is just a number. Besides, did you know, fifteen is the legal age nowadays? Elliot, maybe you should get to know her, if you can. Her name is Emmeline Moore and she’s not fourteen; she’s fifteen.” Sardon said seriously, but at the same time, calmly.

“How do you know all that?” Elliot asked, confused.

“She’s in my first period AP Algebra class. I highly doubt she’ll be swayed by other students here. Not if what Bridget told me was true.” Sardon said calmly.

“And what was that? And what does Bridget know?” Elliot asked, severely interested.

“Your peak in interest keeps going up, which tells me that you really are interested in Ms. Moore. Emmeline is one of Bridget’s best friends; her and Zoey. But anyways, Bridget tells me that Emmeline is a very shy girl; even shyer than Bridget, if you can believe that. But, she also said that Emmeline is the type of girl who is very pure of heart, puts others before her own wellbeing, and is kind of a spaz. But here’s the best part. I mean I can’t say anything because I’ve only known her a day; but Bridget tells me that Emmeline has an eidetic memory. I watched her closely in class; there’s something special about her. You know Bridget; you know she’s smart. Bridget, herself said specifically that Emmeline is five times smarter than herself. This year is going to be interesting, I’m telling you.” Sardon explained seriously, folding his arms across his chest.

“Wow.” Elliot said, somewhat in shock.

“You should talk to her some time.” Sardon said as they stood by the stairs; the bell was going to ring for the final period.

“Do you know the chances that I’ll actually see her again?” Elliot asked, annoyed.

“You never know.” Sardon said with a smile; he knew something Elliot didn’t.

“What do you know?” Elliot asked, looking directly at Sardon, seeing it in his face.

“Whatever do you mean? See you later.” Sardon asked as innocently as he could, and then said with a mischievous smile just as the bell rang.

‘Damn him.’ Elliot thought to himself as he started heading for his classroom.

** Twenty Minutes Later: **

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

“Ok class, pop quiz.” I said calmly, looking at everyone.

“Awww man!” All my students complained.

“Don’t “awww man” me. You know the routine; I do pop quizzes at the beginning of every month. Now, if you’ve been paying attention and doing all the work, you’ll be just fine. If not… Well, it’s just a pop quiz and you can learn from it.” I said seriously and annoyed. 

I told these kids last month that we’d have a pop quiz at the beginning of each month unless we just had a test.

‘Oh, that’s right... Principal Harper said I was getting a new student today. Great, another student who doesn’t want to be here; she’s already fifteen minutes late.

At least this is the last class of the day. 

Suddenly, the classroom door swung open and in, walked Mr. Gregory and a young girl, who seemed lost. 

Wait, that's that girl from before--Emily, or something like that.

“May I help you?” I asked Mr. Gregory slightly annoyed; he was one of my least favorite teachers here. I don’t know what it was, but there was something I didn’t trust about him

“Yes, well, I hope so. Mr. Grant, this is one of your students; she’s new to the school and became lost looking for your classroom. I am just dropping her off. Have a good day.” Mr. Gregory said simply before leaving.

I just stared at her. There’s no way she can possibly be my new student; she’s only fifteen.

“Hello, I’m Emmeline Moore. This is AP Science 1 with Mr. Grant?” She asked softly.

“It is; I’m Mr. Grant.” I told the girl.

“Oh, thank you Mr. Gregory. I’ve been looking for the last fifteen minutes or so. I got lost a few times; this school is a lot bigger than the last one I went to.” She said as she caught her breath.

“How can I help you; are you looking for someone in particular?” I asked her, confused as to why she’s here.

I mean, I know what Mr. Gregory said, but she’s only fifteen; that would make her a sophomore at most. AP Science 1 is for juniors.

“Yes, I’m looking for you. You said this was AP Science 1 and that you were Mr. Grant, correct?” She asked me politely.

“Yes, what can I help you with?” I asked her; I decided to play along.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Man, she’s cute.” One of the male students in class whispered.

“Yeah, she is. She’s the new girl.” Another male student whispered.

“Not much is known about her, other than she’s smart; maybe she’s weird.” A female student whispered.

“That’s enough now; quiet down and finish your pop quiz! If you’ve finished that, start reading pages 56-82!” Elliot exclaimed, shocking his students and Emmeline; however, she didn’t show it as her mind had momentarily gone blank.

“Now, back to you.” Elliot said, looking at Emmeline. 

‘She’s so tiny; I can’t believe she’s even fifteen. Sardon was wrong about her being pale; she’s just fair skinned. And her hair--well, it’s definitely long; it reached the middle of her back. Not only that, but it’s also wavy, and the color was more of an orangish-brown color with black undertones. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue, with glasses that sparked teal everywhere except the lenses. She wore the typical school uniform with thigh high socks.’ Elliot thought to himself as he looked Emmeline over.

“Yes, I’m in your class this year.” Emmeline said simply, with a smile, handing him a note and the standard, first-day sign-in piece of paper to have signed by all your teachers when you’re new. 

Elliot was confused; there’s no way she’s a junior.

“If you don’t mind my asking, but how old are you?” Elliot asked, looking at her. 

‘I just have to make sure. This girl sure as hell wasn’t sixteen or seventeen; she didn’t even look fifteen like Sardon claimed.

“I just turned fifteen on May 16th.” She replied calmly.

“Oh, there must be a mistake; my class is for juniors or seniors only.” Elliot told her calmly.

“I know, I am a junior.” Emmeline said just as calm, once again confusing Elliot.

“But you said you were only fifteen.” Elliot said, still confused.

“Yes, that is correct; I skipped a few grades. So yes, while the typical juniors are between the ages of sixteen-seventeen, I am not; I am fifteen and I will be sixteen when I graduate next year. But, I’m also not your average fifteen year old. If it wasn’t for being really sick and missing so much school a few years back, I would’ve graduated this or last year. But what are you going to do? Sick is sick, not much you can do about that is there?” Emmeline asked, smiling.

‘She has a big smile with almost perfect teeth; they’re a little uneven.’ Elliot thought to himself.

“I guess not. So you’re Ms. Emmeline Moore then?” Elliot asked, looking at her.

“Yep that’s me. Sorry again for being late; this school is bigger than the one I used to attend, and I sorta, kinda got lost.” She said, smiling with a sort of giggle. 

‘She really is a spaz; but as long as she does the work.’ Elliot thought to himself, sighing.

“Ok; you’re shorter than the rest of the class it seems, so we’ll have to stick you in the front so you can see the board and such. Cody, can you move to the back of the class please?” Elliot asked calmly, but seriously; this Cody gladly took the opportunity to move to the very back of the classroom. 

“Ok, I’ll give you some slack seeing as you’re new here; you have two more freebies. After that, you’ll get written up once as a courtesy, twice as a warning; if you’re late a third time, you’ll get detention. No ifs and or buts. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Elliot asked, looking directly at Emmeline.

“Yes of course, Mr. Grant; I understand.” She replied softly.

“Good. Well, there you go; please take a seat. Oh, and here’s your textbook. I’m sorry I have to do this to you but, you just got here, and we just started a new subject last week. So while most of the class has to read pages 56-82; you’ll have to read pages 35-82. Meet me at the end of the class, and I’ll get you the pages that you missed. I don’t want you to miss out on anything. Do I make myself clear?” Elliot asked her seriously.

‘Of course, he made himself perfectly clear; but that doesn’t bother me. In fact I’m happy to catch up; so much so that I, like my other classes, I’m going to ask to catch up on the last month I missed.’ Emmeline thought to herself as she watched him.

“Yes, Mr. Grant. I can take my seat now?” She asked politely. 

That’s a thing Elliot, and most of the other teachers caught right away; she was polite--unlike many other students. 

Elliot also noticed that, although she wasn’t as pale as Sardon made her out to be, she was paler than most; he thought that maybe she moved from somewhere it rains all the time.

“Yeah go ahead.” Elliot said simply.

Elliot sighed; it was now time to start the class.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

“Ok class; get out your notebooks; it’s time to take notes!” I exclaimed loud enough so everyone could hear me.

I put my notes for the class to take up on the projector for them all to see.

I watched as the class took notes; my eyes immediately fell onto Emmeline; she was just staring at the board. I started to wonder if she knew what was going on.

After about twenty minutes of notetaking, I had the class read the pages they were supposed to read until the bell rang.

“Emmeline, could you please come here?” I called Emmeline as she started getting up.

After everyone left, I looked at her and spoke, “I don’t know if this is the right class for you.” I told her.

“Why not?” She asked me, confused.

“When I have the class take notes, I watch everyone to make sure they are taking accurate notes. I watched you just stare at the screen every time I changed it; I never once seen you write anything until a little towards the change of each page…” I was going to continue, but she interrupted me.

“But I did take notes; and I got them all written down.” She said and showed me her notebook; she indeed did have everything written down.

“But how?” I asked, confused.

“I told you; I wasn’t your ordinary fifteen-year-old. My IQ is 135 and I’m considered a speed reader and writer. I read the first two _Harry Potter_ books in one day; would’ve been three, but I got in trouble for not being active enough and was forced to go out and play. The only books that take me a long time to read are _Stephen King’s IT_ and _The Stand_. I’m sorry if I made it look like I wasn’t paying attention; but for me, if I read and write stuff down at the same time, it never gets done. I may not be the best at science or math, but I like to learn; and I did pass basic science at my old school; so naturally they put me in Advanced Science 1. Just because I have an IQ of 135 doesn’t mean I know or am good at everything. Again, I’m sorry it looked like I wasn’t paying attention; I really was.” She said softly with a small smile.

“It’s fine. Well, as long as you do the work; I guess it's fine.” I said, looking at her.

“So, I can stay in your class?” She asked softly.

“Yes; so long as you do the work.” I repeated myself.

“Thank you; you won’t regret it!” She said enthusiastically.

“Yeah, yeah.” I sighed.

‘What is with this girl? I have never had a student who liked to learn like this before. And, she’s only fifteen? I’ve also never had a student that I’ve felt attracted to.’ I thought to myself.

“Mr. Grant?” She asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked.

“You said you had papers for me?” She asked, looking at me.

“Oh yes; sorry about that. Here you go; I would like to have these papers on my desk in the next two weeks.” I told her calmly; I was just ready to leave school for the night. Oh, that’s right. I have a teacher's board meeting to attend. 

Damn.

“Yes, of course. Mr. Grant?” She asked again.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked.

“Would it be ok if I read from page one to the page I’m supposed to read? Or are you one of those teachers who skips around?” She asked me.

“No, I don’t skip around; do you really want to do that?” I asked, shocked, and confused.

“Yes, I would. I’ll need to know the material for when exams come around.” She said with a smile.

“I could just block all that out for you.” I said, but she interrupted me.

“Oh no, I couldn’t ask you to do that for me. Just because I’m new here doesn’t mean I should get any special treatment. Plus, I’m only a month behind. Sorry, it took me a while to get here and everything. Besides, how am I ever going to learn anything if I don’t learn the material and get passes?” She asked me; she certainly was different.

“Well, ok then, see me after class tomorrow and I’ll have the rest of the pages for you.” I told her simply.

“Ok, thank you.” She said softly.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“You are so weird.” Elliot and Emmeline heard a female student at the door.

“Zoey! Bridget!” Emmeline cried, running to and hugged them

“Emmeline, you made it!” The two called, hugging her back.

Elliot knew both of them--in a sense. He’s had Zoey in study hall before, and he’s seen her around; she usually sleeps during study hall--and in math class. And then there’s Bridget; she’s dating one of his best friends, Sardon. 

It was a shock to Elliot when he found out that Sardon was dating one of his students, but whatever makes him happy is the conclusion Elliot came to. 

Bridget is decently smart as well; she is in Sardon’s AP algebra class.

Not to mention, Elliot was also starting to have feelings for one of his students; however, he wouldn’t act on his feelings. She probably already has a boyfriend or likes guys her own age.

Zoey was about two inches taller than Emmeline with long red hair down to a little below her shoulders, tied up in pigtails and brown eyes.

Bridget was taller than both girls with long green hair down to her lower back and pale blue eyes with glasses.

“Why do you have to be so damn smart? We could’ve been in classes together still! But no! You had to go and skip grades. I thought at least when you got really sick those two times a few years ago, we’d still have at least three years of school together. But no! You had to be smart; you’re graduating next year! What are Bridget and I going to do without you for a whole year; you’re leaving us in the dust! I’m kidding; relax! At least we have study hall and a few classes together; we can talk about this and that and boys!” Zoey exclaimed happily.

“I know you are. At least you’ll have Bridget and your other friends here as well. Megan and Mimi, right?” Emmeline asked.

“Yes, but it won’t be the same.” Zoey said, making a face.

“We still have the rest of this year and all of next year together.” Emmeline said softly.

“Yeah.” Zoey mumbled, but she had a smile.

“How many advanced classes are you in?” Bridget asked her softly.

“Never mind that; what classes are you in period?” Zoey asked.

“Oh um; I have a lot of fun classes.” Emmeline said softly. 

“Like what? Any cute boys…or teachers?” Zoey asked mischievously.

“Uh! Zoey!” Emmeline cried, embarrassed.

“What? I’m just wondering. So what classes do you have that _you_ consider fun?” Zoey asked again.

“Well I have AP Algebra, AP US History, Arts Metals and Glass, Drawing and Painting, Study Hall, 3-D Art, Study Hall, Mythology, Mathematical Physics and AP Science 1. I’ll tell you what I have next semester when we get closer to it. I wanted to take English Lit this semester as well, but they told me I needed a second study hall instead. I would’ve been fine with just one study hall. But. I suppose I can’t complain too much; I got to choose most of my classes this and next year; I love this school!” Emmeline said with a big smile. 

‘She’s not only cute; she’s funny too. Gahhh! What am I thinking?!’ Elliot mentally screamed at himself.

“I don’t know how you can; I would’ve rather gone to your school; you only had eight classes and they started at 8:00 AM instead of 7:00 AM. And you ended at 3:something PM instead of 4:05 PM.” Zoey said, annoyed.

“Yeah, well that’s a big change, but I don’t mind; I like all the classes and being here. Plus, unlike my old school, I get to pick most of my classes, with a few that are mandatory. And, we got out at 3:15 PM.” Emmeline said with a soft smile.

Even though it was crooked, Elliot loved her smile; it made his heart soar.

“Speaking of which; how did you manage to get out of Health Class? That’s mandatory and you’re not in it. I mean, I know how you got out of P.E. ” Zoey said, looking at her.

“I took the exam for it two months ago; they told me if I could pass that, I didn’t have to take the class. But I still need Physical Education credits; so I have to do at least half an hour of exercise on my own time.” Emmeline said simply.

‘She must have some kind of health issue. That’s the only way she’d be able to get out of P.E.’ Elliot thought to himself as he watched the girls.

“Lucky. So, are you ready to go then?” Zoey asked.

“Go where?” Emmeline asked, confused.

“To go to the mall; you said you’d go, remember? Mark is waiting and Sardon said he’d give us a ride.” Zoey said simply.

‘How the hell did they get Sardon to agree to go shopping? He hate’s going shopping, especially with a bunch of girls. Honestly, I’m very surprised Emmeline and Zoey are friends; they’re so different. But I shouldn’t judge or anything; at least she has friends.’ Elliot thought to himself in shock

“Mark’s going to be there? Who’s Sardon?” Emmeline asked, looking at the two, confusion written all over her face.

“Of course Mark’s going to be there; come on, he’s not a bad guy.” Zoey said simply; it was clear Emmeline didn’t like him, though.

“As long as you’re happy and he doesn’t hurt you, I guess… Who is Sardon again?” Emmeline asked softly.

“That’s the spirit! Sardon is Bridget’s boyfriend by the way; he’s a teacher here.” Zoey said, pushing the girls in the room while whispering the last part so only we could hear.

“He’s actually Mr. Ikisatashi, our AP Algebra teacher.” Bridget said with a smile.

“Oh, but why did you push us in here? Mr. Grant is here.” Emmeline said, slightly confused.

“Elliot is one of Sardon’s best friends; he knows.” Bridget said as she waved; Elliot waved back.

“Oh.” Emmeline replied as she looked around.

“So, you’re coming right; we can see if we can get you a boyfriend.” Zoey said with a smile, causing Emmeline to turn very red in the face.

“N-no… No, I-I’m good. I’ll go, but no boy searching…” Emmeline stuttered out.

‘Definitely a shy girl. Well, this is just bad.’ Elliot thought to himself; he was ready to start banging his head on his desk--or chalkboard.

“There you girls are; did you find Emmeline yet? If you want to go to the mall, we need to go now. I have a family thing tonight, remember?” Sardon asked as he came to the room.

“Yep, this is our friend Emmeline; we’re totally ready to go.” Zoey said as she dragged Emmeline out of the room.

“Wait! I need to see Principal Harper…” Elliot heard Emmeline pleading with Zoey.

“Yes, I have her in one of my classes… See you later Elliot.” Sardon said, sighing, before smiling and winking at Elliot, making Elliot wonder just how much Sardon knew, or what he had planned.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

“She really does seem socially awkward, and VERY soft spoken. But she is certainly very cute.” I said once they were out of the room, before finally slamming my head into my arms on my desk.

“Wow, you’re still here? I would’ve thought you’d be gone by now. Is something wrong?” My best friend, Wesley, asked, coming into the room.

“No, everything’s fine; I would’ve been gone already, but Zoey Hanson and Bridget Verdant stopped by to see their friend.” I said as I got my things.

“Oh? I thought this class was just for juniors and seniors; who do they know that’s a senior? I know both girls very well.” Wesley said simply, staring at me.

“Uh, she’s a new girl from a different school; I guess she’s almost a genius. She’s a fifteen year old junior; her name is Emmeline Moore.” I explained.

“Oh yes; she’s in my Mathematical Physics class. Principal Harper has been trying to get her to this school for the past two years; guess he finally got her. Sardon tells me you have great interest in her.” Wesley said simply.

“Shut up.” I said, making Wesley chuckle at me

Wesley J. Coolridge III or Mr. Coolridge is one of my best friends; he and Sardon. He has long brown hair he keeps tied into a ponytail and pale blue eyes. He’s pretty tall and your typical science nerd; he even looks the part. 

“I see. Well, let’s get out of this place.” I said as I got up.

“Ok, where to?” Wesley asked me.

“Home.” I said as I headed out of my classroom.

“Don’t you have a board meeting?” Wesley asked, looking at me.

“Damnit.” I cursed as I changed directions.

** With Emmeline: **

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

** Several Hours Later: **

“I’m home! Are you all hungry?” I asked, looking at my and my grandma’s cats.

I fed them before going to my room and plopping on my bed; I had a long day.

School and then shopping with Zoey, Bridget, Mr. Ikisatashi--and Mark.

I learned that Mr. Ikisatashi was a great guy who treated Bridget very well.

I also learned that I still don’t trust Mark and that he’s still a pervert; he keeps grabbing my butt. But I can’t tell Zoey that; she’s so madly in love with him. 

One of her other friends told her the truth, but Zoey didn’t believe her; they’re no longer friends. So, I can’t tell her that because I don’t want to lose her as a friend.

I’d better get started on my schoolwork.

** Two Weeks Later: **

** Normal P.O.V.: **

So the next two weeks went by, and Emmeline somehow became Elliot’s best student--even with her lack of knowledge of science. However, she’s the only one that tries and actually puts in the work.

“Ok class; it’s that time of the year again. Thursday I will be having a study session at my home starting at six; come or don’t come; it’s up to you. I hope to see some of you there.” Elliot said, handing out flyers with all the information on it.

Just then, the bell rang, indicating the end of the day. 

“Alright class; remember to get that homework assignment done and handed in tomorrow. Have a good day and be safe.” Elliot said seriously as everyone left...


	2. Study Group & Grandma!

** Thursday: **

** After School: **

** With Emmeline: **

Emmeline had just gotten home after a long day. She still had a little before she had to go to Mr. Grant’s for study group; she had been waiting all week for this, even though it’s only been about three days.

She wondered what the study group would be like and what she would learn. How many students would be there? And most of all, she wanted to see Mr. Grant again; she had a crush on him, no matter how hard she tried not to. 

One: he was her teacher and much older than her. 

Two: she didn’t want to be in love or a relationship; she’d been hurt too many times before. 

“Kitties, are you hungry?” Emmeline asked softly as she poured cat food into the cats’ food bowls; all nine cats came running for food.

Emmeline not only had her own five cats; she also had her grandma’s four cats.

Her grandma lives in a nursing home where they don’t allow pets; her grandma had a panic attack. So, Emmeline agreed to take them in and take care of them; she would often update her about her cats and how they were doing.

Emmeline’s cats are Mr. Shadow, Buttons, S’mores, Pumpkin, and Bubbles. 

Her grandma’s cats are Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, Johnny Cash, and Jerry Lee Lewis. She used to have a cat named Dolly Parton, but she passed away a few years ago. Her grandmother named all of her cats after her favorite famous singers.

“Maybe I should eat something. Hmm… Nah… I’m not all that hungry anyways. And I still have time.” Emmeline said after not finding anything to eat, before going to her room to lie down for a while.

She would’ve laid on her couch if she weren’t afraid of it falling through the floor; she lives in an older apartment in horrible condition, but it’s all she can afford.

“What to do, what to do?” Emmeline asked out loud, thinking to herself before she slowly fell asleep. 

Looking at the information she had, she started running to Mr. Grant’s house.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

“AHHHH! Oh no! I overslept; I’m going to be late! I have to get going or I’ll miss it completely!” Emmeline screamed, freaking her cats out as she grabbed her things; she then ran out of her one-bedroom apartment, down the stairs and out of the building.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

‘At least it’s a lovely day out. The weather had called for rain and possible storms, but there isn’t a dark cloud in the sky.’ I thought to myself as I looked towards the sky.

About half an hour or so later, it started to sprinkle. That sprinkle quickly turned into a drizzle, into light rain, and finally into a complete downpour within minutes.

“Awww maaan! I hope I’m getting close!” I cried as I started running down the street with all my things.

About fifteen minutes later, I arrived in the area he said his house would be.

“Which one is his? Oh no, the ink is starting to wash away! I guess I should just start knocking on doors…” I said as I went up to the first house.

This is so embarrassing.

I ended up knocking on four doors already; I was about to give up but decided on one more door.

“Oh, I hope this is him…” I said before knocking on the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

** Earlier: **

** With Elliot: **

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

I was getting things ready for my study group, thinking about how stupid this was.

Nobody was going to show up; they never did.

There are a lot of study groups on Thursday; I wasn’t able to get one of the study group rooms, which is fine with me. I prefer to do this at my house, where I have a couch and two recliners. If I have to, I can pull out bean bag chairs.

It was about half an hour until students were supposed to arrive.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Coming!” I called when I heard someone knocking on my door.

“Hey.” Wesley and Sardon said, standing there.

“Come in. No study groups?” I asked, looking at them.

“I had mine yesterday.” Sardon said calmly.

“Same here.” Wesley said with a smile.

“Ahh. Do you want anything to drink?” I asked, walking to my kitchen.

“Mrow!” My cat, Mr. Franks, yelled at me.

“Oh hush; you still have half an hour before you get fed.” I said, looking at my cat, who was now giving me the stink eye.

“Do you have any beer?” Sardon asked, looking at me.

“A few.” I said, looking in my fridge; I had four left.

“So, what are you doing?” Wesley asked as I brought them each a beer.

“Not much. Getting ready for my study group. Though, I don’t know why. Nobody ever shows up.” I said calmly, sighing in annoyance.

“You’re just hoping Emmeline shows up.” Sardon said, narrowing his eyes at me.

“Shut up! That’s not it at all! She is my student and that’s all. Besides, she’s like ten years younger than me.” I said, very annoyed.

Sure, I have been thinking about her; I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her. But she’s my student, and she probably has no interest in me.

“Nine and a half.” Sardon said plainly.

“What was that?” I asked, narrowing my eyes.

“She’s nine and a half years younger than you. Well, to be more specific; you're nine years, three weeks, and five days older than her. I’d tell you hours, minutes and seconds; but I don’t know the exact time either of you were born.” Sardon explained with a smirk.

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that.” I sighed, rubbing my temples.

“Well, your birthday is January 10th and hers is May 15th; it wasn’t that hard to figure out. You should just tell the girl how you feel.” Sardon said simply like it was nothing and was just that easy.

** About An Hour Later: **

It was around 6:20 PM, and I was just hanging around my house with Wesley and Sardon, waiting for someone to obviously not show up.

I wasn’t really expecting anyone to show up now; it was already pretty much half an hour past the time it was supposed to start.

“You know, if you can’t get even one student to show up for study group, Principal Harper will get on your ass…again.” Sardon told me, sipping a beer.

“Yeah I know. Personally, I don’t care; he can shove it. This and next year are my last years as a teacher anyways; I’m planning on retiring and becoming an actual scientist from home. I’ve already got takers who want me to help them; I just have to quit being a teacher. I would’ve quit next semester, but I finally have a student who actually wants to learn. And from what I understand, she’ll be in my Advanced Science 2 class next year.” I said simply.

“You mean Emmeline?” Sardon asked as he and Wesley drank their beer; I don’t drink too often, especially if I’m supposed to be working.

“Yes. She’s actually pretty smart--when she puts her mind to it. And when she’s not being distracted.” I said as I drank some milk, and then got my Cat, Mr. Franks off the counter.

“I thought you said she was a good student.” Wesley said, confused.

“She is. But the male students have been cat calling her; it really bothers and distracts her. But, she always manages to get everything done.” I said.

“That’s where having an eidetic memory comes in handy, I suppose. Bridget says, when Emmeline can’t finish her notes in class, she finishes them at home.” Sardon said as he ate some cheese.

“I’ve noticed that about her; she always has notes done, no matter what. Sometimes they’re out of order, but they’re there.” I said simply as I once again chased Mr. Franks off the counter.

Knock, knock, knock.

All of a sudden, someone was knocking on my door. 

‘God, I hope it wasn’t my wife again. Unless she was ready to sign the divorce papers.’ I thought to myself as I walked over to answer it.

When I got there, I got a huge surprise; there at my door, in the pouring rain was Emmeline. She was soaking wet.

Looking at her now, she was a lot smaller than I had initially thought; she was tiny.

Just by the looks of her, she was maybe a little over a hundred pounds soaking wet.

Thank God, she's not wearing white.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

When Elliot opened the door, Emmeline was so relieved; she had finally found the right house.

“Oh, thank you, Lord; I finally found you! Wait, this is your place right?” She asked, looking at Elliot as she started to shiver.

“Get in here; what are you doing here?” Elliot demanded right away and then asked her, confused.

Once she was inside, he went to find a towel for her.

“For the study group; I’m sorry I’m late. I don’t know the area and I couldn’t find it. And, I left my place late because I fell asleep. I’m sorry. I didn’t miss it did I? Oh I did, I’m sorry. Hello.” Emmeline said, spazzing out before she finally noticed Wesley and Sardon. 

‘She really is a spaz.’ Elliot thought to himself as he walked back out.

“You walked here, in the rain?” Elliot asked skeptically.

“Well, it wasn’t raining when I left; it was warm and sunny. It only started fifteen minutes ago. Why are you looking at me like that?” Emmeline asked as Elliot just stared at her like she was crazy.

“Yeah, but it’s down-pouring.” Elliot said as he grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of boxers.

“It’s ok; it’s just water.” She replied with a smile.

“Yeah, ok. There is a bathroom down the hall and to the right; go take a shower and dry off before you catch a cold. I don’t need your parents coming after me.” Elliot sighed, handing her the towel and clothes.

“My parents won’t come after you; I’m emancipated.” Emmeline said simply.

Elliot just stared at her like she was crazy; she could tell that he didn’t believe her. 

“Umm. Hold on.” Emmeline muttered as she dug through her back; she pulled out and showed him her ID and emancipation information.

“Ok then. Go take a shower and dry off anyways; I still don’t need you getting sick. Put these on; I’ll wash and dry your clothes afterwards.” Elliot said simply, becoming slightly annoyed.

“Does this still mean we’re still going to do study group?” She asked with large eyes.

“Go! We’ll discuss it after you’re out.” Elliot said, pushing her towards the bathroom.

“Ok, ok, I’m going.” Emmeline said, walking to the bathroom, slightly annoyed; she didn’t really like being touched.

** With Emmeline: **

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

“Hmmm… This is a nice bathroom.” I said to myself as I looked around before undressing to get into the shower.

“Oh! Ohhhh…” I moaned softly as the hot water hit me; the water at my apartment is lukewarm at best; this felt really nice.

‘I really shouldn’t take too long in here; I’ll just stand under the water for a little bit; there’s no need to use his shampoo or anything.’ I thought to myself.

After ten minutes, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower; I took a few minutes to dry off before getting re-dressed back in my bra and panties along with his clothes. 

His clothes were soft.

‘Wait! What? NO! What am I thinking??? This is just for a little while anyways.’ I screamed at myself.

“I know what he said, but I’ll just take care of my clothes when I get home.” I said to myself as I bagged up my wet clothes. That was when I noticed that my glasses were fogged up.

I guess I should mention that I do wear a special type of glasses. No, they’re not your typical reading glasses or whatnot; I’m legally blind without these. Nothing happened to me; I was born like this.

** With Elliot, Wesley & Sardon: **

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

“Quit looking at me like that. I really can’t have her getting sick.” I said when I noticed Sardon staring at me with a mischievous look on his face.

“Come on Elliot; we all know you just want to see her in your clothes.” Sardon said, smiling.

“Shut it!” I said, very embarrassed.

At least, Wesley didn’t say anything.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

She came out in my shirt and boxers, and I couldn’t stop staring at her. She was wearing my clothes--and she was super cute in them.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Now why are you staring at me?” Emmeline asked when she came out, noticing Elliot staring at her.

‘Damnit! What the hell am I thinking; she’s my student!’ Elliot yelled at himself as he started turning red in the face.

“Mr. Grant, are you ok?” She asked, confusion and concern laced in her voice.

“Yes, I’m fine. Where are your clothes?” Elliot asked, before noticing she had a plastic bag. 

“I told you’d I wash them for you; now hand them over and go sit down.” Elliot said simply, demanding the bag; she did what he told her to do, defeated.

“Well, we’re going to head out now. Have a good study date.” Sardon and Wesley said at the same time as they were about to leave.

“Or, maybe not.” Wesley said in a worried tone.

“Your wife’s here. Good luck. I’d stay, but I’m supposed to meet Bridget.” Sardon said as he headed out.

“See you later.” Elliot sighed, annoyed, confusing Emmeline.

“Do you need me to stay?” Wesley asked, looking at Elliot.

Elliot would’ve said no, but Emmeline was there; he knew how his ex could be--a complete and total bitch. 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Elliot said simply.

When Sardon said his wife was here, Elliot saw a pained face come across Emmeline’s face; he didn’t understand why, but he also didn’t have time to ask.

“Well, well, well; came just in time for one of the riff-raff to leave. I can’t stand that guy; why was he in our house? And you too Wesley; why are you here?” Elliot’s wife asked him and Wesley.

Elliot was about to say something when she finally noticed Emmeline.

“Who the hell is she? Are you cheating on me…with some child slut?” She asked; both Elliot and Wesley could see a flash of pain and hurt in Emmeline’s eyes.

Emmeline was incredibly hurt by what Mrs. Grant had said. So much so that she wanted to cry; she decided she wouldn’t give her that satisfaction. Nor did she want to cry in front of Elliot. 

“Molly that’s enough! First off, this is _**my**_ house, not ours; you don’t live here. If you remember, we’re separated. And why? Oh yes, that’s right; you’ve been cheating on me for years now. And as for Emmeline; she’s my student and she came here to study.” Elliot explained, rather annoyed, and angry. 

‘Is he defending me? But why? And they’re not together anymore? I’m so confused…and that doesn’t happen very often.’ Emmeline thought to herself, becoming lost in her thoughts until Molly started yelling at her.

“Excuse me! Listen here sweetheart; this is as much my house as it is his. If you’re fucking my husband, I want you out right now! If you’re not fucking your student, why the hell is she wearing your clothes?” Molly asked, and Elliot was just about to lose it.

“Can I use the bathroom?” Emmeline asked, looking down.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Elliot said before Molly could say anything.

** With Elliot: **

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

After I heard the bathroom door shut, I let loose. 

“Do you have anything better to do than tear someone else down?! And no, this is not your house; I bought it before we were married. And by the way, marrying you was a mistake! I’m not fucking her; I’m not even having sex with her! She’s just my student and she’s here to study! And, for Christ’s sake; not that it’s any of your business; she’s wearing my clothes because she walked here in the rain and was soaked from head to toe; I didn’t want her to get sick! Now, get out of my house before I call the police…again!” I yelled, extremely pissed off.

After I freaked out and she left, I calmed down after a few minutes.

“Are you good now?” Wesley asked me.

“Yeah, I think so. You can go if you need to be somewhere.” I said simply.

“Yeah, I’ll go; but I need to say something first.” Wesley said sternly, looking at me.

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked.

“Tread carefully.” He said.

“Excuse me?” I asked, confused.

“With Emmeline. You can try to hide your feelings from everyone… and even yourself; but you can’t hide them from me. I see the way you stare at her; it’s very clear that Sardon does. So, if he knows, Bridget probably knows as well. I’m not going to say anything negative, because I see how Sardon and Bridget are; they’re really happy together, despite the age difference. If you decide you want to have something with her, tread carefully. After all, you deserve some kind of happiness; because, God only knows, you’re not going to get that with Molly. Now I have to go. Have a good evening; and remember what I said.” Wesley said simply as he left.

Even he sees it and has to say something.

I stood there and sighed; I then jumped when I heard a scream and a loud crashing noise coming from my bathroom.

** With Emmeline: **

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

When I got to the bathroom, I just laid on the rug, in the fetal position and started crying.

I heard a lot of yelling; I couldn’t understand any of it, but I could hear it.

After a good while, I heard a door slam shut. 

I thought of going out but decided to wait a little bit to let him calm down.

After a little bit, I heard the door open and shut again; that was when I decided to get up.

I had to use the bathroom quickly; after I got done with that, I walked over to the sink to wash my hands. And when I did that, I felt something rub my legs, but there was nothing there when I looked down.

However, when I looked back up at the mirror, something scared the hell out of me, and I fell backward, screaming.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Emmeline, what happened? Are you ok? Are you decent in there? I’m coming in!” Elliot exclaimed, opening his bathroom door.

When he got in there, Elliot stared in shock; there in the middle of the floor was Emmeline and Mr. Franks, surrounded by a bunch of bathroom things.

“What happened in here?” Elliot asked as Mr. Franks started to cuddle and nuzzle Emmeline. That cat never showed any kind of affection with Molly or any of Elliot’s friends.

“I’m sorry. I was washing my hands after using the bathroom and waiting for the fighting to be done, when I felt something run across my legs. When I looked down there was nothing there. But, when I looked back up onto the bathroom sink; the cat just jumped at me out of nowhere, and I fell backwards.” Emmeline explained softly.

“Mr. Franks…” Elliot sighed before kneeling next to her.

“Did you hit your head?” Elliot asked seriously as Mr. Franks jumped to him.

“No.” She replied.

“How many fingers do you see?” He asked her.

“Three. One. Four and a thumb.” She responded.

“Ok, let me help you up. Don’t worry about any of this; I’ll get it later.” He told her as he helped her up.

“Thank you.” She said softly as they went back to the living room…Mr. Franks, walking in between her feet the entire time.

When she sat on the couch, Mr. Franks jumped up on her and sat on her lap.

“Wow.” Elliot said in shock as he grabbed a chair and sat across from her.

“What?” Emmeline asked as she petted Mr. Franks.

“He normally doesn’t like anybody but me.” Elliot said as he looked over what she had done already.

“Maybe I’m special.” Emmeline said simply.

“Maybe.” Elliot said simply with a small smile.

“No, it’s not that; I have nine cats of my own.” She admitted softly.

“Nine?” Elliot asked, very shocked.

“Mmmhmm.” She made a noise.

‘Nine cats? That’s a lot, especially for a fifteen-year-old on her own…’ Elliot didn’t say anything, but thought to himself.

For the next half an hour, they worked on what she didn’t understand--which was most of it. 

All was going well until Emmeline's phone rang at around 7:15, and she freaked out.

** Caroline: **

“What’s going on; is everything all right?” Elliot asked as Emmeline jumped up after the call ended.

“Are my clothes done?” She asked right away.

“They should be. Hold on…” Elliot said, walking to the dryer; they were dry.

“Thank you!” She exclaimed, running to the bathroom to change.

She came back out a few minutes later.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go! I forgot I was supposed to go see my grandma tonight! I go every Tuesday and Thursday, but I wanted to see what study group was! It was really fun, and we’ll have to do it again; it really helped! I have to go; I have half an hour to get there! I’m sorry; I’ll see you tomorrow in class!” She exclaimed as she gathered her things and took off, into the rain…again. And, on top of that, it was starting to get dark.

“Damnit all!” Elliot exclaimed, grabbing his keys.

Elliot found her almost right away, running down the street in the rain.

“Hey! Where are you going; I’ll take you there.” Elliot said from in his car, getting Emmeline’s attention.

“Shady Pine Home. But I’m fine; I don’t want to burden you. You’ve already helped so much tonight.” She said softly as she kept going.

“Emmeline, I’m only going to say this once; get in the damn car before you get sick!” Elliot exclaimed, getting her attention immediately. 

She was hesitant at first but eventually got in.

“Shady Pine Home for the sick or elderly?” Elliot asked calmly as she got buckled in.

“There are two different places?” She asked, confused.

“Yeah. Is your grandma sick?” Elliot asked calmly as he started driving.

“Define sick?” She replied softly.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up, “The only thing I know, is that the place is on the corner of 6th of Maple Street.” 

“So for the elderly then…” Elliot said as he drove on.

The rest of the way was silent.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

“Thank you, Mr. Grant.” I said once we got there, as I was getting out of his car. 

I was in such a hurry that I forgot some of my things--my backpack.

“You’re welcome.” He replied.

I heard him, but as I said, I was in too much of a hurry.

“Welcome back Emmeline.” The check-in lady said kindly; everyone at the nursing home knew me.

“Thank you, Kellie!” I said as I ran to my grandmother’s room.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Hi Grandma! Sorry I’m late!” I cried as I made it to her room.

“Oh Emmeline, I’m so glad you could make it! And it’s fine; you made it; and that’s all that matters. So, what took you?” My grandma asked as she sat on her bed with a smile; she was always smiling when I saw her...well except for when she had to take her medications.

“I had study group with Mr. Grant at his house today. But I ended falling asleep earlier and I was late getting there. I ran all the way there--fifteen minutes in the rain. So when I got there, Mr. Grant made me take a shower and made me change into his clothes while he washed and dried my clothes. And then I got the call and I rushed here. I was just going to run to try to make it, but Mr. Grant wouldn’t let me; he drove me here.” I explained after hugging my grandma.

“Oh, I see. Did you two shower together? My little grandbaby, find the love of her life?” My grandma asked mischievously.

“Grandma!” I cried out in embarrassment, feeling my face heat up.

“What? It's how you feel isn’t it?” Her grandmother asked.

‘It may be how I feel. But he’s my teacher.’ I thought to myself…mentally hitting my head.

She was always like that. I mean, in a way, I get it; she just wants me to find someone and be happy. But, I’ve tried that before; it didn’t end well. And he doesn’t seem like he wants to be with someone right now. I mean, he’s married and is still trying to get a divorce.

** With Elliot: **

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

I was about to head out when I noticed she forgot her bookbag.

“Damnit.” I cursed as I parked the car and got out.

“Hello, how may I help you?” A lady at the front desk asked right away, calmly.

“I’m not sure. I just dropped off Emmeline Moore. She forgot her bookbag in my car; she’s here to see her grandma. I’m sorry I don’t know her grandmother’s name.” I replied.

“Oh, you mean, Em. Her grandma is Caroline; she is in room 44C. You just go down that hall, turn left and go straight for six rooms, and turn right; her room is the second on the left. Have a good day, sir. 

“Thank you.” I said as I started looking, all the while thinking, ‘why on earth can’t I stop thinking about Emmeline?’

After a few minutes, I found them; her grandmother was embarrassing her about something.

“Grandma!” I heard Emmeline cry out.

“What? It's how you feel isn’t it?” Her grandmother asked.

I feel like I’ve walked in on something I shouldn’t have.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Oh hello. May I help you with something?” Caroline asked when she noticed Elliot standing there.

“Hmmm? Grandma, who are you talking…to? Mr. Grant, what are you doing here?” Emmeline asked a bit shocked as she went red in the face.

“You forgot your bookbag in my car; I guess you were in such a hurry.” Elliot said, handing her, her bookbag.

“Thank you.” She said softly.

“So you’re Mr. Grant? Why, he is rather handsome isn’t he?” Caroline asked in a mischievous tone of voice.

“Grandma…” Emmeline sighed, smacking her head, turning brighter red. 

“I’m sorry about her; she’s a little flamboyant.” Emmeline said as she recovered from her embarrassment.

“Oh it's fine. Well, I should be going then. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” Elliot told her as he turned to leave. 

But before he could get one foot out the door, Caroline spoke up.

“Mr. Grant, why don’t you stay and play a game of scrabble with us. It’ll be fun; I haven’t played a three-person game of scrabble in a long time. Come on.” Caroline said, pretty much demanding Elliot.

“Grandma, Mr. Grant is a very busy man.” Emmeline said, trying to reason with her. 

However, Elliot got the feeling her grandma wasn’t someone you could easily reason with.

“He can’t be that busy; he was able to bring you here in time. And so you’re not late for that job of yours; he can give you a ride there afterwards. Besides, a three-person game will go faster than a two person game. What do you say? Come on Emmeline, please. Please! Please! Please!” Caroline begged--like a child.

“If he wants, I guess…” Emmeline sighed, giving in.

“What do you say Mr. Grant; care to join us?” Caroline asked again.

“I guess one game wouldn’t hurt. And it is pouring out there.” Elliot said, humoring her grandmother.

“Ok Caroline; it’s time to take your medications.” An orderly said, coming into the room.

“No, I don’t think so.” Caroline replied, kind of harshly.

“Grandma!” Emmeline exclaimed, shocked.

“I will not take any of my medications from you; I want them from that nice gay guy.” Caroline said stubbornly.

“Grandma, do you mean Chris?” Emmeline asked.

“Yes, Chris; the gay guy; he is so kind and makes me laugh.” Caroline said simply.

“Grandma…” Emmeline started out sighing, before continuing, “Chris can’t give you your medications today, or for awhile. You’ll be lucky if he ever comes back. Grandma, Chris was in an accident and is in the hospital; he’s hurt very badly; he can’t even walk right now.”

“Did that lady tell you that? It’s all hogwash!” Caroline yelled.

“No grandma; Chris called me last night, I promise.” Emmeline said, looking at her.

“I know my little Emmeline wouldn’t lie to her grandma, now would she?” Caroline asked.

“No grandma, I wouldn’t. Please grandma, let this lady help you. If you don’t let her help you, Mr. Grant and I won’t play scrabble with you.” Emmeline said softly, pleading with her grandma as Elliot looked around.

Elliot had seen a few pictures that caught my eye; they were famed scientists Carlton Kriticus and his son Matthew Kriticus. They were two of his favorite scientists ever; he looked up to both of them a considerable amount.

After a little bit of persuasion, Caroline let the orderly give her her shots and other medications.

“There, I took them. Now we can play scrabble.” Caroline asked impatiently.

“Yeah, I think I have time. Mr. Grant?” Emmeline asked Elliot after looking at her watch.

“Mr. Grant, are you ok?” Emmeline asked again, this time snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Huh, what? Oh sorry. Yeah, I’m ready; let’s play.” Elliot said as they sat down.

“Grandma, this is my Advanced Science teacher, Mr. Grant. Mr. Grant, this is my grandmother, Caroline.” Emmeline said, introducing Elliot and her grandmother while getting the stuff for Scrabble.

As Emmeline was getting things ready, Elliot just had to ask.

“Caroline, do you mind if I ask you a question?” Elliot asked.

“If you don’t mind me asking you one first.” She answered back.

“Shoot.” Elliot replied.

“What is your first name? I only ever hear Mr. Grant.” She said simply.

“Oh, my name is Elliot.” I said simply.

‘Elliot? even his name is sexy sounding. Ahhh! What the hello kitty am I thinking! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!’ Emmeline screamed at herself.

“Elliot? That’s a nice name. It’s Hebrew, it’s a form of the name Elijah and it has a few meanings: “Lord is my God,” or “Strength and Right” or “Bravely and Truly” or “Boldly and Rightly.” Emmeline is Italian and means “Industrious” or “Hardworking.” And my grandbaby is certainly hardworking. She is Italian, German and Irish. Her middle name is Nixie, which is German and means “Water Sprite.” Her last name Moore is Irish and means “Majestic.” She is very special and unique, don’t you think?” Caroline asked with a huge smile.

“Grandma…” Emmeline moaned out, embarrassed.

“Well, she’s definitely a hard worker; she's the only student I have that does any of the work--or, at least tries. And, yes, she’s very unique and special.” Elliot said calmly, making Emmeline blush even more.

“Anyways, you had a question for me; so, shoot, as you say.” Caroline said.

“You knew Carlton and Matthew Kriticus?” Elliot asked, looking directly at her.

“Yes, I knew them both very well. And Emmeline, she knew my husband very well. Carlton was my husband and Matthew was our son; Emmeline’s father.” Caroline said softly.

“Can we just play the game please; I have to be to work in about two hours.” Emmeline said softly; she obviously wasn’t comfortable with this conversation.

“Yeah, sure.” Elliot said calmly, looking out of the corner of his eyes.

“Mr. Grant?” Emmeline asked Elliot softly.

“Yeah?” Elliot asked calmly.

“Could you keep score; she cheats when she keeps score. I do not; you do!” Both Emmeline and Caroline shot out at the same time.

“Sure.” Elliot said simply with a small smile and a chuckle.

So, they played a round of scrabble, and Elliot kept score. Emmeline won; she is very, very good at this game. Her grandma came in second, and Elliot came in last; they both used big words and managed to get higher scores.

“Well grandma, it was fun; but I have to go.” Emmeline said simply as she hugged her grandmother.

“But first, I have something for you. I didn’t have a whole lot of money to get you anything for your birthday; I was going to give this to you anyways.” Emmeline said, digging through her bag.

“Oh sweetheart; I tell you every year not to worry about getting me anything. I just love spending time with you.” Caroline said seriously and somewhat annoyed.

“I know, but I didn’t buy this; I made it in art--just for you. Here, I didn’t have time to wrap it, but I hope you like it.” Emmeline said softly, handing her grandma a painting of five cats.

“Oh, oh my. Is this all of them; my boys--and is this my Dolly Parton?” Caroline asked as tears started to form.

“Yep. Do you like it?” Emmeline asked, hopeful.

“Do I like it? No, I love it. This is the best thing ever! But anything from you is the best ever. Now, if you’d find yourself a good guy; that’d make me extremely happy as well; someone to take care of you.” Caroline said, making Emmeline blush and spaz.

“Grandma!” Emmeline cried out, embarrassed.

“Baby girl, you know I love you. I’ll see you next time.” Caroline said as the two hugged once more.

“Are you about ready; I’ll drop you off wherever you need to go. I have nowhere better to be.” Elliot said calmly, looking at Emmeline.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

“Oh, but first, I need to use the bathroom. Love you grandma; see you around.” Emmeline said as she headed out.

Mr. Grant was about to head out, but I heard Grandma stop him, but I wonder why. 

“Elliot, wait. Please, can I talk with you for a moment?” Grandma asked him.

“Um, sure.” He replied again; again, he was confused.

We played a round of scrabble, and Mr. Grant kept score, and I won. I told grandma I wasn’t cheating; I just know my words. Grandma came in second, and Mr. Grant came in last. I was kind of surprised; he’s not very good with words--and he’s a teacher.

I used the restroom before I went to wait by the front doors; I waited about ten minutes or so before he came out.

The entire time I was waiting, my thoughts were blank--completely blank. Well, except for why grandma wanted to speak with Mr. Grant alone.

“Why does that bother me so much? I know she’s up to no good; she always is.” I said softly to myself just before I saw Mr. Grant coming.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

I was about to head out when Caroline stopped me.

“Elliot, wait. Please, can I talk with you for a moment?” She asked me.

“Um, sure.” I said simply.

“Just so you're aware, I may be old, but I’m not blind. Let me talk. I see the way you look at my grandbaby; she is single, you know? If you ever get the courage to ask her out, please do me one favor. Take care of her; she’s…had a hard life. She’s stubborn, and not used to asking for help. As you know, my husband and son were great scientists; I am not. I know nothing about science; I was big into mathematics and writing. And to be honest, Emmeline’s more of a writer herself…a talented one at that; she’s definitely more talented then I ever was, or will be. I think she gets her smarts from her dad and grandfather personally. But she struggles with math and science--more science. But eh. I know she’s not huge into science, but she wants to learn, even if she doesn’t want to be a scientist; she just wants to learn. She was never, and I mean never into science when she was little; but after her dad died, she started to pay a little more attention to it. She started learning from her grandfather before he died. Well, she tried to learn. Science is one of her gray areas. Being really honest, she never really knew her father. He was a really busy man; and when he was around, she was with her mother. But she was really close with her grandfather. You do know she got herself emancipated.” Caroline asked me.

“Yes, I know.” I replied.

“Ok. Keep an eye on her...even if you don’t ask her out. She doesn’t think I know, but I do; I don’t like the place she’s living at. Follow her, and you’ll see. But I can’t stop her. Anyways, you should go; she’s probably waiting. And don’t be a stranger; visit any time. I like having someone I can wipe the floor with at _Scrabble_.” Caroline said with a chuckle.

“Ok, see you around. Have a good day.” I said as I left her room.

Sure enough, I found Emmeline waiting by the front doors.

“Shall we head out?” I asked once I met her at the doors.

“Yes, I’m ready to go; I need to get to work before I’m late.” She replied as we exited the building…


	3. A New Beginning!

** Trouble: **

“Your grandma is a…” Elliot started, trying to think of the right word.

“Character?” Emmeline asked as they got into his car.

“Yeah.” Elliot said as he started driving.

“So where to?” Elliot asked after a minute or two, but she remained silent; she was ashamed of where she worked. But it couldn’t be helped; she needed the job to be able to pay rent, bills, food, and cat stuff.

“Where do you work?” Elliot asked again, wondering what was wrong; or what could be so bad.

“So, you know about my dad and grandpa?” She asked softly, changing the subject.

“Yes; but, if you don’t want to talk about that, it’s fine. I understand that it must be hard for you; I lost both my grandparents when I was very young.” Elliot explained, shocking Emmeline.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly; Elliot noticed that she seems to say that a lot.

“Anyway, where am I taking you?” Elliot asked again.

‘Damnit.’ Emmeline thought to herself.

Emmeline just sighed, before saying where she needed to go, “Friskey’s Bar, Grill & Other.” 

Elliot slammed on the breaks and pulled over.

“Where did you say you work?” Elliot asked, shocked, not thinking he heard her right.

“Friskey’s Bar, Grill & Other.” She repeated, looking at her fingers.

“I thought that’s what you said. And you’re how old?” He asked, still shocked, becoming angry.

“I told you, I’m fifteen; I’ve been working there for about a year now. It’s fine; I’m just waitressing.” She said softly, still looking down.

“No! No, no. Do you know what that place is?” Elliot snapped, causing Emmeline to jump a little.

“Yes, but I need to pay rent somehow.” She said slowly.

“There’s no way a fourteen-year-old needs rent money; fourteen-year-old’s can’t get emancipated!” Elliot was yelling at this point.

“I know. At that point I was saving up to get things, emancipated and enough to rent when I turned fifteen. And tuition…” She said softly, becoming upset; she just wanted to curl up and cry.

“I don’t care! Do you know how dangerous that place is?! How can you be so reckless and stupid?” Elliot asked as he started up the car again.

The rest of the ride was silent; Elliot dropped her off, and she slowly walked into her job.

Every now and then, she would look back with a guilty look plastered all over her face. 

Elliot was quite upset and angry, but, at the same time, he felt awful. 

*Sigh…* ‘I shouldn’t have yelled at her like that. And I shouldn’t have called her stupid.’ Elliot thought to himself as he drove off.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

“It’s about time you made it in.” My boss, Carl, said once I entered.

“But I’m not late; I’m on time.” I said, looking at him.

“Yes I know; I’m just giving you crap. Go get changed.” He told me, walking over to me.

“Such a pretty little thing…” I heard Carl mumble under his breath as I went to change.

“Hey there cutie; how are you doing tonight?” Carl’s younger brother, Samuel, asked me.

Both Carl and Samuel are kind of creepers, but there’s nothing I can do; I need this job--and it’s not that bad. 

For the most part, Carl leaves me alone; he just says things to me. It’s Samuel who likes to get handsy with me; he’s always touching my shoulders and grabbing at my butt. But I really can’t say anything because they’re good friends with my stepdad and his son. 

If I try to defy them or anything, they’ll tell them where I’m living--and I can’t have that.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

After a while, I started to get hungry; I went to a diner down the street and had dinner. It made me think: when did she last eat that day?

I was heading home when I got a flat tire. 

Great--I had to go find an all-night dealership. 

Let me tell you, there aren’t many of them in this neighborhood, but I found one.

They told me it would be a few hours because there were three cars ahead of me. I said fine, paid, and made sure I had proof of payment before heading out; I did not trust this neighborhood.

After I got done there, I walked a few blocks to a park for a few hours.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

Normally, my shifts are five until ten-thirty, except on Thursdays and Sundays; I visit grandma those days and work seven until midnight. Sometimes a little after, depending on the clientele.

But oddly enough, tonight wasn’t one of those nights; tonight, they let me out five minutes early because there weren’t many customers.

“You have a good night Emmeline! We’ll see you tomorrow!” Carl called with a creepy smile as he waved to me.

“Thank you; you have splendid night as well! Yep, see you tomorrow!” I called back, but that was a lie; I was going to slice my wrists tonight.

I’m a cutter and have been for the last few years.

I cut for many reasons: 

The first reason is mainly because of my family: except for my dad, grandma, and grandpa, they were severely abusive. 

The second reason is because of my ex; he mentally just broke me down because I have a lot of issues--too many if I'm being honest. Let’s see, I have: 

  * PTSD
  * Depression
  * Hypoglycemia
  * Vitamin K deficiency
  * Blood pressure issues
  * Anxiety-Basic & Social



And the final reason is my stepbrother; he was probably the only one in the family that didn’t hit, kick, slap, or push me downstairs. However, he started raping me when I was ten; he, at the time, was twenty-four. The only reason it stopped when I was thirteen, was because I was on my way to Zoey’s to spend the night for a night; he pulled me into a bush about a block away from Zoey’s house. Her parents just so happen to be walking by; her mom called the police while her dad got him off me. It took about two years, but he is now in prison for ten to fifteen years. By then, hopefully, I’ll be far enough away from them, that I’ll be safe.

I only ever had two boyfriends: 

The first one wasn’t all that serious and only lasted a week and a half; he was the one who told me my life wasn’t worth anything. 

My second boyfriend only lasted a month or so; he locked me up and raped me anally for a week straight. This is one of the reasons I have anxiety and PTSD.

I can’t believe I’m wearing something like this; it’s more of something that Zoey would wear. But I guess that’s why she bought it for me. Sure, it’s cute, but it’s not me.

I’m wearing a cute frilly top to which I picked out along with my leggings and jacket. However, the skirt is what Zoey picked out; its leather and tight; at least it goes down to my knees. It’s incredibly uncomfortable, but I promised Zoey I’d wear it at least once.

“Hmmm…what was that?” I asked myself, looking around after hearing what sounded like someone following me. But, when I turned around, there was no one there, so I kept going.

“Emmeline…” I heard someone whisper my name.

“Hello, is anyone there?” I asked, a bit scared.

When nobody answered, I started walking a little faster.

Just a few more feet and I would be home; I would be safe inside my apartment.

“Almost ho--ahh!” I cried out as someone grabbed hold of my wrist and covered my mouth, before dragging me into an alleyway close to where I lived.

Whoever grabbed me, threw me onto the ground very hard; I don’t know if it was as hard as he could, but it was certainly hard enough to knock the wind out of me.

“Well, well, well; what is a pretty little thing like you doing walking around after midnight, in a bad neighborhood, all alone?” A male voice asked me; it sounded a lot like Samuel.

“Samuel, is that you? Why are you doing this?” I asked, feeling my head; I was bleeding a little.

“Very good… Now just hold still you little tease!” He exclaimed as he pulled out a knife; I thought that he was going to kill me; I welcomed that thought. 

I welcomed it until he sliced my shirt open to reveal my bra, which he also cut; he was going to rape me.

“Ahh! Get off of me! Please! Somebody please help me! Please, please; I’m just a waitress; I don’t dance or anything! Please stop!” I screamed when I felt his weight on me and the knife on my panties.

“Please somebody…anybody; help me!” I screamed; I was terrified.

I was so scared that I was going to be raped--again--and then brutally murdered.

All of a sudden, I heard.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

It was about midnight when I decided I was calm enough to go get my car; that’s when I saw Emmeline walking.

“Seriously; it’s after midnight. What is she doing?” I asked myself as I watched her slowly walking in a different direction; she didn’t see me.

‘Right, she probably thinks I hate her by now. Maybe I should just let her be--I’ll see her in school tomorrow.” I thought to myself.

I had just gotten to the dealership; they had just gotten to my car

“Come back in fifteen minutes or in the morning.” The one mechanic said simply.

Great.

So, I went out walking, staying close to the dealership, so I could get my car as soon as possible.

However, staying close to the dealership all changed in a heartbeat when I heard something that made me cringe.

“Ahh! Get off of me! Please! Somebody please help me! Please, please; I’m just a waitress; I don’t dance or anything! Please stop!”

That was Emmeline; she was in trouble. 

All the anger I had towards her, turned to fear as I rushed in the direction, I heard the screaming.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Get the hell away from her!” Elliot yelled, knocking Samuel off Emmeline.

Emmeline was incredibly dizzy, and her vision was a little fuzzy, even with her glasses.

“M-Mr. Gra-Grant?” She stuttered out when she heard Elliot grunt in pain. 

After a few seconds, she could smell the distinct smell of metallic iron.

After a good few minutes, Samuel ran away, and Elliot quickly walked over to Emmeline.

“Emmeline! Emmeline, are you alright? Emmeline!” Elliot yelled, shaking her.

“Mr. Grant? Your shoulder: you’re hurt!” Emmeline exclaimed, noticing that his shoulder was bleeding.

“Emmeline, I’m fine; it’s you that’s really hurt.” Elliot said, concerned as he helped her up. He then gave her his jacket so she could cover up; he never once looked at her.

“Mr. Grant, come with me; I can get you help you at my apartment; it’s just down the road. Come on…” Emmeline said, taking his arm and pulled him along as best as she could, to her apartment.

Once there, she made him sit on her old crappy couch and called Wesley and Sardon.

She then made Elliot take his shirt off so she could assess his wounds.

‘Wow! No! No, no, no; I have to concentrate.’ Emmeline thought to herself as she did her best to bandage his shoulder up. 

She did her best, but she couldn’t get the bandages tight enough; they were sort of falling off his shoulder.

“So, this is where you live huh? It’s nice, but it’s in a horrible neighborhood; I really don’t like it here.” Elliot said honestly, looking around.

“Well, it’s all I can afford; and it’s the only place that will allow me to have all my cats… It’s not too bad. Is something wrong?” Emmeline asked when she noticed him looking around.

“I don’t know--something doesn’t feel right. But I don’t know what. I really don’t trust it here.” Elliot said as her cats all ran into her room.

“Well, let me call you an ambulance to get you to a hospital to help bandage you up better…” She said softly, standing up as he put his shirt back on.

“Do you smell that?” Elliot asked, looking at her.

“Smell what?” Emmeline asked, confused while on the phone.

“Smells like smoke.” Elliot said simply.

“Fire! Come on Emmeline; we need to get out of here!” Elliot yelled, causing Emmeline to drop her phone as the flames got higher.

“No! I can’t leave my cats behind; I need to get them!” Emmeline yelled as she backed away from him.

“Gahhh! Make it quick! Where are they?” Elliot asked, looking around.

“My room!” Emmeline cried as she ran to her room; they were already in their kennels--all except for Mr. Shadow.

“Is that all of them?” Elliot asked as he got them out into the hallway.

“All except for Mr. Shadow; he’s difficult and won’t go in a kennel; I’ll just carry him.” Emmeline said as she started walking from her room.

“What is that?” Emmeline asked, confused when they heard a creaking noise.

“I don’t know but hurry up; that noise makes me worry.” Elliot said, making her rush; he sounded worried.

Elliot didn’t give her time to walk over to him; he was over to her at a decent rate. But it was too late; the floor gave out, and she fell through.

“Emmeline!” Elliot yelled as he barely managed to grab hold of her arm.

“Mr. Grant!” She cried, tears running down her face.

“Hold on; I’ll pull you up!” He yelled to her.

“Don’t worry about me; take Mr. Shadow!” Emmeline yelled desperately, holding up Mr. Shadow.

He took Mr. Shadow and pushed him towards the door; he grabbed her other arm and pulled.

While pulling her up, her stomach and legs caught the wood and scratched me up pretty decently.

“Ow!” Emmeline cried out each time she got scratched.

Once he got her up, Elliot fell backward onto the couch, and she fell on top of him.

“Emmeline, are you ok?” Elliot asked, concern written all over his face.

“I-I-I can-can’t breathe. Ar-are my cats ok?” Emmeline wheezed out.

“Yeah, they’re fine; we need to get out of here.” Elliot told her seriously as he tried to get up.

“But, if we don’t get out of here, I need to tell you, I love you.” Elliot said as he somehow managed to lean against the couch. 

Right after he told her he loved her, a plank of wood fell from the ceiling and hit her in the head; her world suddenly went black. 

Elliot eventually passed out due to smoke, just before Wesley and Sardon showed up just in time to save the day.

** Admissions at the Hospital: **

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

“Whe-where am I?” I asked, panicking right away; I couldn’t see.

“Ma’am, calm down; you’re just fine.” A lady, who looked like a nurse said, trying to calm me down as she put my glasses on.

“Where am I?” I asked again.

“You’re at the hospital. You called for an ambulance for your teacher. However, when they arrived, the building you were at was on fire; your friends and his friends were outside with you, Mr. Grant and your cats. May I have your name?” The nurse asked kindly.

“My cats; where are my cats?” I asked, freaking out again.

“They’re with Mr. Grant in his room; we figured once you were released, you would want to go see him; you talk in your sleep. Now, may I have your name young miss?” The nurse asked again.

“My name is Emmeline, Emmeline N. Moore; I’m fifteen and I’m emancipated.” I replied as calmly as I could.

“Ok. Well Ms. Moore, you failed to mention that you were also attacked and nearly raped with a knife handle; Mr. Grant mentioned something when the EMTs were talking to him. Anyways, we got you stabilized, hydrated and bandaged up. A doctor will be in a little bit; she will tell you when you can see Mr. Grant and all. Till then stay put. If you need anything push the red button.” The nurse said simply, walking to the door.

“…O-ok…” I said simply just as she left.

‘I hate being at a hospital.’ I thought to myself as the nurse shut the door.

“Mr. Grant, you were right; I’m soo sorry. I almost got, not only myself raped and killed, but I almost got Mr. Grant killed.” I said to myself as I felt tears run down my cheeks.

I started falling asleep when a doctor walked in.

“Ms. Moore?” The doctor asked, waking me up all the way.

“Yes?” I asked, rubbing my eyes.

“You probably shouldn’t sleep with your glasses on. But anyways, let’s get everything started and over with. Your blood sugar was a little low, so I’d like it if you would eat something before you’re allowed to leave. But, before you leave, I need a number for your parents so I can let them know what’s going on; then they can come get you.” The doctor said simply as she waited.

“No! I don’t want my parents here! Besides, I’m emancipated; I don’t live with them anymore. I don’t want them here.” I said as I sat there, refusing to say anything else.

“Ok then. Do you have proof of what you’re saying?” The doctor asked me.

“Yes. Is my backpack here?” I asked, looking around.

“Yes, right here.” The doctor said, handing me my bag, where I searched for my IDs and everything before giving it to the doctor.

‘I’m not a fan of doctors either.’ I thought to myself as she made sure everything checked out.

“Well, I guess all is good. My nurse will be in, in just a little bit with something for you to eat. Have a good evening.” The doctor said as she left. 

“Bye.” I said softly as I waited.

Not even five minutes later, the nurse from before came in with a variety of puddings and jell-os. 

“Which would you like deary?” The nurse asked kindly.

“Vanilla pudding; please and thank you.” I said softly.

“Vanilla pudding it is. You eat that, and then you can head on over to Mr. Grant’s room. He’s on the second floor on the east side, room 12A.” The nurse said kindly, opening, and handed me the pudding I asked for, before leaving.

So, I sat there, eating the pudding; it didn’t take me long.

The nurse came back a few minutes later and removed my IV, after checking all my vitals.

“Ok deary. Would you like me to take you to Mr. Grant’s room? I’m off duty in just a minute; I can take you to him.” The nurse said kindly.

“Sure. Why would you do this for me? Most would just send me on my way.” I said softly, confused.

“Because I can see young love when I see it.” The nurse said softly with a smile.

“What? But how?” I asked, shocked, and confused.

“You don’t have to worry; it doesn’t bother me in the slightest. Actually, I think it’s sweet and cute. Follow me; your cats are already in his room.” The nurse said, taking me to an elevator.

Boy, she was a chatty person; she talked the entire time we walked to Mr. Grant’s room.

“Well here we are. And Ms. Moore--good luck.” She said before she left me alone to go into Mr. Grant’s room.

When I entered his room, the first thing I noticed was that he was fast asleep. I wanted to say he looked peaceful…but he wasn’t--he looked like he was in a lot of pain. And it was all my fault.

I needed to apologize to him before I left; before I went home or somewhere.

I’ll sit in the chair, and I’ll wait for him to wake up--even if it takes all night.

“What time is it anyways?” I asked myself as I looked for a clock.

When I finally found the clock, it read four thirty-two.

“Well, I must’ve gotten a little sleep; I don’t remember being brought to the hospital. I just remember…” I started talking to myself but stopped when everything came rushing back.

“He said he loved me.” I said to myself in disbelief as I plopped back down in the chair and watched him.

‘But that can’t be true. I’m just a student of his; he can’t feel the same as me.’ I thought to myself.

I struggled with my thoughts until everything went black, and I fell asleep.

‘Wha-what’s going on? I hear people talking.’ I thought to myself.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

I was just waking up in a hospital bed and gown.

I don’t really remember a whole lot from that night; I remember a fire and being stabbed--maybe not in that order. I also remember Emmeline. Emmeline!

I hastily sat up, looking side to side until I saw her. 

Emmeline was sleeping sideways in a recliner, and I swore I could hear--cats?

“Oh, Mr. Grant, you’re awake. How are you feeling this morning?” A nurse asked, walking in.

“What time and day is it?” I asked, a bit groggy.

“It is nine in the morning on a Friday. How are you feeling?” The nurse asked again.

“I need to get to class; I have classes to teach!” I exclaimed, panicked as I sat up but laid back down, holding my shoulder.

“What happened?” I asked, confused.

“First off, you’re not going anywhere until a doctor releases you. As for what happened, you saved that young girl--twice. She called 911 frantically and said you and she were hurt. The suspect by the way, has been apprehended and is in prison; he was a very wanted man. That poor girl; she’s about to be homeless. But she refuses to go home to her parents. But what can you do; she’s emancipated. Anyways, she waited with you all night; I think she fell asleep a few hours ago. You two are very lucky. You were stabbed twice in your right shoulder area.” The nurse explained simply, kindly.

“What about Emmeline?” I asked right away.

“Well, she was nearly raped with a foreign object; the knife handle that was used to stab you with, I do believe. The doctor said she was lucky; she was not raped by the handle, but it does look like her hymen was broken some time ago. She had a minor concussion and she inhaled a lot of smoke. She had a few cuts on her stomach and upper legs from falling through the floor. She also had a few cuts on her wrist as well; but those are old and are all self inflicted.” 

“Wait, are you saying she’s a cutter?” I asked, shocked, and confused; she always seemed so happy and bubbly.

“It seems that way, but these cuts, with the exception of one, are old. How are you feeling this morning?” The nurse said before she once again asked me how I was.

“Oh, you know--like I’ve been stabbed.” Elliot said, annoyed.

“Can you rate your pain from one-ten; one being the least amount of pain and ten being the worse?” The nurse asked me.

“Umm, five; pain doesn’t really bother me a whole lot.” I answered, honestly.

“Ok, so you don’t want any pain medications right now?” She asked.

“No, I’m good thank you.” Elliot said simply.

“Well, if you’re all good I’ll let you be. Just push that button if you need anything.” The nurse said before leaving.

I didn’t reply; I was too busy thinking about Emmeline.

Cutter? What’s so wrong with her life that she had to resort to cutting? She’s only fifteen, so I doubt she’s having sex yet; I suppose she could’ve been raped.

Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew.

There are those cats again: where are they coming from?

“Oww! What the hell?” I asked myself as I felt something land on my stomach; I noticed that a little black cat had jumped up onto the bed and onto me.

Meowww!

The cat meowed at me like it wanted attention. 

It had a tag:

 **My Name is:** Mr. Shadow

 **My Owner is:** Emmeline Nixie Moore

**If Found, Please Call:**

(732) 639-****

This must be one of Emmeline’s cats.

“Mr. Shadow huh?” I asked, looking at him as he head-butted me.

After an hour or so, Wesley and Sardon came into the room.

“What happened?” Wesley asked right away.

“I don’t remember exactly. But apparently, I was stabbed--twice; and Emmeline was nearly raped by a knife handle, suffered from smoke inhalation, scratches on her stomach and legs from falling through a floor and apparently, she’s a cutter. What’s going on with you two?” I asked, annoyed.

“The news said that you gave Emmeline a ride home after study group and she was attacked; then, the apartment she was staying in caught fire. Oh, and there was a murdered woman found there as well. The only reason we knew what was going on, was because Emmeline called us frantically; neither of us could really understand her. By the time we arrived on the scene, you two were unconscious on the floor in between a giant hole in the floor and her couch. She was struggling to breathe because of the smoke when we pulled you two out.” Wesley explained as calmly as he could.

“Right after we got you out, the ambulances were there, ready to take you to the hospital. Doctors say that, if she hadn’t wrapped your arm up like she had…even if she didn’t do the greatest; you would be dead; you would’ve bled to death.” Sardon explained.

“What are her cats doing here?” I asked, confused.

“She refused to leave without them. She had them in their carriers already; something to do when the fire first started. So, Sardon got you and Emmeline while Bridget, Zoey and I got the cats. They’re at school right now; they’ll come and visit later if they get the time. So what’s the plan?” Wesley asked, looking at me.

“First off--and I don’t care what others have to say about this; I’m going to have Emmeline move in with me. I have three spare rooms; she can stay in any one of them. I don’t care what it takes; I am getting her out of that place and job and somewhere safe.” I explained, dead serious.

“Whatever works for you; just don’t push her too far.” Wesley said simply, but seriously.

“So what is that cat’s name?” Sardon asked, changing the subject.

“Apparently, his name is Mr. Shadow.” I said simply, shrugging a little.

“Ahh, I see. Are you going to be able to handle having ten cats in your house?” Sardon asked seriously, looking directly at me.

“I’ll have to; I’m not going to make her move in, and then have to get rid of her cats.” I once again said, dead serious. 

Just then, I heard Emmeline start to stir a little.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Emmeline?” Elliot asked, looking over at her.

“Mr. Grant; you’re alive!” She cried happily.

“Yes, and so are you.” Elliot said as she trailed off.

“We’ll give you some space.” Wesley said as he and Sardon left the room.

“Emmeline…” Elliot started, only for her to interrupt him.

“I’m soo sorry Mr. Grant; you were right! I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you! And now, because of me, you’ve been hurt!” Emmeline cried hysterically.

“I didn’t say anything for you to have to listen to yet. I shouldn’t have been so harsh and yelled at you in the way that I did; I was just incredibly shocked. However, I will say this...and I want you to listen and do as I say. Do you understand me?” Elliot asked seriously.

“Yes.” She said softly, looking at him; he had her full attention.

“Ok good. I want you to quit that job; I also want you to move in with me.” Elliot just ripped the band-aid off, telling her flat out.

“W-what?” She asked, shocked, and confused.

“You have nowhere to go. That place, all though didn’t burn down, was set on fire due to technical issues. And that could easily happen again; it’s not safe… Not to mention, that place you were living in is a death trap. And that job of yours, I believe landed both of us in the hospital, and nearly got you raped with the handle of a knife. As I said before, it’s too dangerous. I have three extra rooms you can choose from to stay in. So, I want you to stay at my place, where it’s safe.” He told her seriously.

“What about your wife; she doesn’t seem to want me there.” Emmeline said quietly.

“What she wants doesn’t matter. We’re separated; I make no plans on getting back together with her-- _EVER._ I want a divorce; she’s just holding out for whatever reason. She cheated on me several times; not that that matters a whole lot. I never loved her to begin with; I was, in a way, forced to marry her. It was my dad’s idea; no, I don’t really talk to my dad anymore. I don’t say this often; but please. Please, let me keep you safe.” Elliot pleaded with her.

“But, if I have no job, how will I pay rent and take care of mine and my grandma’s cats?” She asked, near tears.

“Don’t worry about rent; just worry about school and such. And, as for the cats, I will take care of buying the things they need. Come here and sit next to me.” Elliot seriously, yet gently, patting a spot next to him, on the bed.

“I don’t think that’s allowed.” She said hesitantly.

“I really don’t give a crap what’s allowed and what’s not. Please, come here.” Elliot once again said, patting the bed.

This time, she got up and slowly walked over to him and slowly sat down.

“Now, please don’t cry; I don’t like seeing you cry. I know you wanted to live on your own and be independent. But, staying at that job and in that deathtrap--it’s just not safe. Please, let me keep you safe.” Elliot said, pleading with her again. This time, however, he started to gently rub her back: back and forth and up and down. 

At his touch, Emmeline jumped a bit, but quickly relaxed and closed her eyes.

“Ok. Mr. Grant?” She said, sighing, and then asked softly.

“Yes, what is it?” Elliot asked her as he continued to rub her back; she seemed to genuinely enjoy it.

“Why did you come save me last night--twice? You were so angry.” She said softly, confusing Elliot.

“I’m sorry Emmeline, but last night is kind of a blur to me; I don’t really remember a whole lot. I just remember hearing you scream for help; I just knew I had to help you. Do you remember what happened?” Elliot asked her as he stopped rubbing her back. She tried to hide it, but she let out a disappointed sigh of frustration.

“Yes.” She said softly with a pink flush ran across her nose and cheeks.

“Are you feeling ok? Do you need to lie down? Hold on a second; here, lie down.” Elliot told her, after scooting over to make space.

“N-no, I-I’m ok. I think I’m already breaking a rule by sitting here already.” She said softly, becoming even redder…if possible.

“Like I said before, I don’t give a crap about what’s allowed and what’s not. Now, come here.” Elliot said, a little more sternly as he gently pulled her down, onto the bed, next to him.

‘I may not remember a whole lot of what happened last night; but I distinctly remember saying, “I love you” to her.’ Elliot thought to himself as they got situated.

“Can you tell me what happened last night?” Elliot asked, looking at her.

“Yes…” She said softly, trailing off.

“Well, are you going to?” Elliot asked, looking at her.

“If you tell me something first--if you can remember, that is.” She said softly, looking up at him.

“What is it?” Elliot asked her.

“Did you mean what you said last night?” She asked him softly, looking down while she fidgeted with her fingers.

It took him a few seconds to realize what she meant; he just sighed before answering her. 

“Could you look at me when I tell you this? There you are. Yes, Emmeline, I meant what I said. I know I shouldn’t, but I do.” Elliot said simply; he was then shocked by the tears in her eyes as she carefully hugged him.

‘Is she crying? Why?’ Elliot asked himself as he watched her.

“I’m sorry. Like I said before, I know I shouldn’t because of the age difference--and the fact that I’m your teacher. But I can’t help how I feel. I knew how I felt about that first day--from the moment I got to know and understand you better. Again, I’m sorry; I know it's wrong.” Elliot told her as gently as he could, watching her as he apologized for loving her. 

He started to become even more confused as she hugged me even tighter, or as tight as her small arms could.

She began to shake as she spoke, “Why?” she asked softly.

“Why what; I don’t understand.” Elliot said, confused, looking down at her.

“Why is it wrong?” She asked again, crying even more.

“Emmeline…” Elliot started but was interrupted.

“Why do I feel like this?” She asked again.

“Emmeline, look at me. Emmeline, please. Please look at me.” Elliot pleaded with her, gently cupping her chin; he then gently pulled her face up to make her look at him.

“Emmeline, what do you feel?” Elliot asked her, but she just cried. 

Elliot had a feeling he knew exactly how she felt. It’s precisely how he feels about her.

“I feel--everything I shouldn’t towards a teacher.” She said softly, hiccupping through tears, taking deep breaths.

“It’s ok…” Elliot started before he was once again interrupted by Emmeline.

“No, it’s not! You’ll get in trouble! I don’t want that!” She cried out.

Elliot just sighed as he rolled onto his side to face her better.

“Emmeline, if you want to try to have a relationship, I’d be thrilled to try as well. And I’d only get in trouble if we got caught. And, fortunately for me, I live in an area where most don’t even care--not even the cops. The only thing that would happen is, I’d lose my job, which is fine by me. I was planning on quitting at the end of next year anyways, after you graduated; I’ve never had a student like you, who actually wanted to learn. And we can make it work, I know we can.” Elliot said, moving hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

“How?” She asked softly.

“Because, my friend, Sardon, and your friend, Bridget make it work.” Elliot said simply, getting her attention right away.

“That’s right…” She said softly, really thinking about it all.

“Can I hug you?” Elliot asked her, snapping her back to reality.

She nodded her head shyly and held onto him, clutching his hospital gown while he held her in his arms. 

For once in her life, Emmeline felt safe.

He thought she was soft and warm.

“Say it, please?” She asked softly; he knew exactly what she meant.

She _wanted_ to hear him say it. 

She _wanted_ to hear him say he loved her. 

She _needed_ to hear him say it. 

She _couldn’t_ believe him until she heard it for herself; she’d be able to tell if he were telling the truth or not.

“I love you.” Elliot said sincerely, causing her to cry a little more as she snuggled even closer to him.

“I love you.” She said softly back to him; he just held her closer, protecting her as if his life depended on it.

“So, you’ll move in and quit _that_ job so I can take care of you?” Elliot asked her calmly; she nodded her head.

“Good.” Elliot said, breathing in her scent. He thought she smelled of a mixture of dirt, blood, smoke, and slightly of vanilla.

“Now, will you tell me what happened last night?” Elliot asked her calmly.

“Where do you want me to start from?” She asked softly.

“I guess from when you left work.” Elliot told her as he rolled back onto his back. 

She didn’t look happy at that; she made a pouty face.

“Come here.” Elliot told her simply, chuckling as he pulled her up to him, so she could lay her head on his good shoulder.

“I left work to go home, when I felt like I was being followed; so I quickened my pace. I was almost home, when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back; I was then thrown on the ground--hard. That’s when I saw who had grabbed me; it was my boss’s brother…I think; they’re always together. Please don’t look at me like that; you were right. He told me to be quiet, and it would all be over in just a little bit. I tried telling him I wasn’t a dancer or anything like that; I was just a waitress. He then pulled a knife out. I thought he was going to kill me, but he cut my shirt and bra before he started to put it.” She started, but he could see it upset her. Elliot knew what happened to her already; he started to rape her with the knife.

“You can skip that part; I know what happened. The nurse told me.” Elliot told her as she cried into his chest.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

I sighed; I could see Wesley and Sardon at the doorway, out of the corners of my eyes.

“You two might as well come in now; I know you’re there.” I said, making Emmeline look up, scared.

“No, you’re fine; it’s just Wesley and Sardon.” I said calmly as they came in.

“Hello.” Wesley and Sardon said politely.

“Hi.” She replied softly.

“Don’t you have to be back at school?” I asked, annoyed as I held onto Emmeline.

“Not for the next two hours.” Wesley said simply as he and Sardon sat down.

“Emmeline, you might as well continue; I think they want to know as well.” I said simply, while the other two nodded.

“Right. Before he could put it all the way in, you came and attacked him. I didn’t really see what happened, but I know he stabbed you in your shoulder; I could see and smell the blood from your shoulder. I’m sorry; I know it’s my fault. He ran away and you were hurt, so I brought you to my apartment, where I bandaged you up the best that I could. You said my apartment looked somewhat nice, but you didn’t like the area and you felt like something was wrong. I was going to call you an ambulance when you said you smelt smoke; and then the flames started. I told you to go; and you said not without you…and you tried to pull me out. But I couldn’t; I couldn’t leave without my cats. I can do without everything else; but not them. My grandma is going to kill me when she finds all this out; she does watch the news. You told me to make it quick; and, I did. My cats knew something was wrong, so they were already in their kennels. You put them in the hall as I went to get my last cat--Mr. Shadow; he can be a bit difficult. I figured I’d just carry him out. On the way though, I heard a noise and so did you; and that’s when I fell through the floor. You caught me right away, because you heard the noise and you wanted us out of there…fast. You had a hard time getting me up, so I passed you Mr. Shadow, and then you grabbed my other arm, to pull me up. Then you fell backward and I fell on top of you; I couldn’t breathe and before I could get up, I felt something hit my head. And then everything went black and I woke up here. When the doctors were done with me, they said I could go see you; but you were asleep. I tried to stay awake as long as I could, but I fell asleep. All my cats were in your room; I don’t know why though.” Emmeline explained she could remember as she stretched.

She was starting to doze off; she was also trying to fight sleep.

After a few minutes, she lost her battle and fell asleep; one arm around my waist and the other between us, holding onto my hospital gown. She buried her head in my shoulder; I could feel her breath on my neck.

“Did she just fall asleep?” Sardon asked, shocked.

“Yeah.” I replied as I found a stray strand of hair; it’s funny how a simple piece of hair could catch my interest so much.

“Didn’t she just wake up a little bit ago?” Sardon asked again.

“I don’t think she actually slept very much--or, well.” I said as I played with her hair; something so little can just make me melt.

“You really do love her, don’t you? You seem happy.” Wesley said, watching me.

“Yes, I do, and I am.” I replied with a smile as I let go of her hair and just held her.

“That’s good. I’m so happy to see that you’re happy; you deserve it.” Wesley said to me.

“It’s about damn time. If you hadn’t told her how you felt soon, I would’ve told her. But seriously, congrats.” Sardon said to me.

“Thanks, you two. Hey, could you do me a favor?” I asked, looking at them.

“What is it?” They asked me.

“Could one of you get my car; it’s at this place. And would one of you take her cats to my place and make sure they, and Mr. Franks are taken care of?” I asked, looking at them.

“Yeah, sure.” They said at the same time.

“I’ll get his car; you get the cats.” Sardon said, looking at Wesley.

“Fine. Call one of us when you get released; we’ll have our phones on, and you know our classroom phones. You shouldn’t be driving right away…and I don’t think she can.” Wesley said simply as he and Sardon picked up the cats, before leaving. But somehow, Mr. Shadow avoided them and was still here

“Meow!” Mr. Shadow cried as he jumped up on us and fell asleep.

"You're a strange cat." I sighed as he stretched.

It wasn’t long after that that I fell asleep as well.

** Four & A Half Hours Later: **

A few hours later, at about 2:30 PM, a doctor came in and woke me up; Emmeline was still fast asleep.

“How are you feeling, Mr. Grant?” The doctor asked me.

“I’m good; who are you?” I asked a bit groggy; my entire left side had gone numb.

“I’m Dr. Salem. You know… If you didn’t have a young girl sleeping on your arm like that, it wouldn’t be asleep and numb.” The doctor said with a smile, noticing that my left side was numb. 

I just looked at him.

“Don’t worry; I’m not here to judge. I’m just here to say, if you think you’re good to go; you can leave. I have written you a prescription for Oxycodone for any pain you might have; take one to two every six hours as needed.” The doctor said calmly, as he smiled as Emmeline stretched.

“Well whenever you’re ready; a nurse will be in, in a little while to remove your IVs. Have a wonderful day. And try to stay out of trouble.” He said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

“Emmie, wake up.” I heard Mr. Grant say before I felt him shake me.

“MmmmMmmm…” I moaned, stretching as I woke up.

“What’s going on? Where are the rest of my cats?” I asked, starting to panic. Only Mr. Shadow was here; where did the rest go?

“Emmie, calm down; Wesley took your cats to my place already; they’re safe. I just have to wait for a nurse, and we can go home.” Mr. Grant said in a calm tone of voice that, for some reason, relaxed me quite a bit.

“You’re being discharged? Emmie?” I asked, confused.

‘Emmie? Did he give me a nickname?’ I asked myself as I tried to keep myself from blushing.

“It seems that way. Oh yeah, I’m sorry. I just thought it was a cute little nickname; you don’t like it?” Mr. Grant asked me as Mr. Shadow jumped onto my lap.

“But aren’t you hurting? No, I like it; it’s just new.” I asked, getting out of the bed. 

He had to still be hurting, right?

‘Oh no, I’m starting to blush again; I can feel my face heating up again.’

“Nope. And good--Emmie. I should probably call one of the guys to come get us; I’m not allowed to drive for the day.” He said, smiling at me.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked before he could call one of his friends.

“What is it?” He asked, concerned, looking up at me.

“Do you know if the building completely burned down, or if it’s still standing?” I asked him.

“Why?” He asked seriously, but suspiciously.

“I was just wondering if we could go back there and get some of my things…if it was still standing. My bed was pretty much new, and I have a few of my grandma’s things there; like her dresser, some knick-knacks, pictures and a few other things. I also have a few of my dad’s and grandpa’s things. I was told that, unless something happened to them, I was supposed to keep their research safe.” I said softly; I felt like crying, but I had to keep control. These things were important to me--well, most of these things were important anyways.

“We can go by and see if it’s still there. And if it is, and you promise to be careful; maybe tomorrow or something we can go and get your things.” He said simply, shocking me; I was pretty sure he was going to say no, absolutely not. 

“Thank you.” I said softly.

“You’re welcome.” He said, smiling at me before he called one of his friends.

When he got off the phone, a nurse came in and removed all his IVs. After he received his discharge papers, we left and waited outside for Mr. Coolridge to get us.

** The Next Day: **

** Normal P.O.V.: **

So, it was now Saturday, and they were at that death trap of an apartment Emmeline used to live in.

They were met there by Wesley and a medium-sized moving truck, Sardon, Bridget, and Zoey.

“It’s about damn time you move out of this place. I just can’t believe it’s with Mr. Grant…and that you’re dating him now. But I’m glad; I’m glad you _finally_ found happiness.” Zoey said to Emmeline as she hugged her--tightly.

“I’m happy for you too. So, are you going to be quitting your job as well?” Bridget asked softly, hopeful, also hugging Emmeline.

“…Yes…” Emmie said slowly.

“Finally!” Both Zoey and Bridget exclaimed happily, causing Emmeline to blush.

‘She was even cuter when she blushed. But what did Zoey mean by she was happy that Emmie was _finally_ happy. Just the way she said it.’ Elliot thought to himself as he watched the girls interact.

This should be easy; she only has two plates, two bowls, two cups and a few other kitchen supplies, cat stuff in the living room with an old couch, she said she didn’t want anymore and some bathroom stuff. 

It’s her room that would take the longest to get done; she had all sorts of things. She mainly had stuffed animals, pillows, and blankets. She also had knick-knacks, clothes, wall décor, posters, a bed, and a dresser. Oh, she also has her dad’s and grandpa’s science research, which she kept hidden between her mattress and box spring. Her bed frame and dresser were the heaviest things she had. Elliot figured they were made of hickory wood.

The biggest problem they faced was the giant hole in the living room floor.

“My grandpa made them; he made the dresser and bed frame for my grandma. But, when she went into the nursing home, she wasn’t allowed to take them with her. So, she gave them to me, saying I was her only grandchild. My dad never planned on having kids; but, grandma said he loved me very much. She also says I have an aunt, but they don’t speak to each other. I don’t know why--and I don’t ask.” Emmeline said softly when she noticed Elliot staring at the bed frame and dresser.

“And those?” Elliot asked as she held tightly to a few stacks of paper that were lettered and numbered.

“Research. I didn’t know where else to hide them. And then, I didn’t want to get it all mixed up; so, I lettered them with their initials and numbered them in order.” Emmeline replied before she tripped over a loose floorboard; Elliot was able to catch her before she fell face first.

“I’m sorry.” She said as he helped her up.

“Don’t be; just be careful.” He told her as she boxed up the research, with a bunch of her stuffed animals.

“Quit having sex in there and let’s get going! This isn’t going to get done on it’s own!” Zoey yelled from the living room, causing Emmeline to blush and hide her face in her hands, while Elliot just stood there, shaking his head.

After about two hours or so, they got everything packed up in the moving truck and other vehicles to take back to their place, even though Emmeline just felt like a guest.

** Bar Fight: **

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

After we got everything packed up, I, along with Wesley and Sardon for support, took Emmeline to her job, so she could quit.

I knew this was going to be trouble, but I didn’t think it was going to be as bad as it was.

“There you are; where the hell have you been?! You didn’t show up last night! No call or anything! What the hell are you thinking?! And who the hell are these guys? Do you want me to call your step father?!” Emmie’s boss/owner of the place yelled at her.

“I-I was attacked the other night, by your brother--Samuel. My apartment then caught fire and I had to go to the hospital. And then yesterday I moved…and today I packed up the stuff that I had left.” Emmie said softly, scared as she fidgeted with her fingers while looking down at her feet.

“Samuel would never attack you! I heard about what happened; you sent an innocent man to prison! You probably wanted it anyways; pretty girl like you! Now get to work!” The guy yelled, pissing me off.

“I can’t.” Emmeline said softly, then flinched when he yelled again.

“What do you mean you can’t? You look just fine to me.” The guy said, becoming pissed off.

“I’m quitting today.” She said, looking directly at him, trying to be brave.

“Like hell you are! Now get to work!” He yelled, grabbing her arm, roughly; he then yanked her towards him.

“Ow! Carl, you’re hurting me!” Emmie cried out.

“Get your hands off of her!” I yelled, punching him in the face; I then gently pushed her towards Wesley.

“Get her out of here!” I exclaimed as I stood my ground with this asswipe, and Sardon by my side.

“Right!” Wesley exclaimed, taking a crying Emmie out of here.

“Where do you think you’re taking my girl?” The guy, Carl asked, holding his face.

I won’t go into a lot of details. But, by the time the police showed up, the owner was on his ass bleeding from his mouth and nose--and was missing a few teeth.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

“There you are; where the hell have you been?! You didn’t show up last night; no call or anything! What the hell are you thinking?! And who the hell are these guys? Do you want me to call your stepfather?!” Carl yelled at me when we entered Friskey’s Bar, Grill & Other.

If Mr. Grant, Mr. Coolridge, and Mr. Sardon weren’t there with me, I don’t think I could’ve done this; I would’ve caved and gotten to work, especially if he was going to call him. But they were there; Mr. Grant was there for me.

“I-I was attacked the other night, by your brother--Samuel. My apartment then caught fire and I had to go to the hospital. And then yesterday I moved…and today I packed up the stuff that I had left.” I said softly, fidgeting with my fingers while looking at my feet. I was scared; Carl got especially scary and mean when he got angry. Plus, he and Samuel were exceptionally close.

“Samuel would never attack you! I heard about what happened; you sent an innocent man to prison! You probably wanted it anyways; pretty girl like you! Now get to work!” Carl yelled, making me flinch.

“I can’t.” I said softly, flinching when he yelled at me again.

“What do you mean you can’t? You look just fine to me.” Carl said angrily; he looked as if he was getting even more pissed off by the second.

“I’m quitting today.” I said, looking directly at him, trying to be brave.

“Like hell you are! Now get to work!” He yelled, grabbed my wrist roughly, and yanked me towards him; it really hurt.

“Ow! Carl, you’re hurting me!” I cried out in pain.

“Get your hands off of her!” Mr. Grant yelled, punching him in the face before he gently pushed me towards Mr. Coolridge.

“Get her out of here!” Mr. Grant yelled as he and Mr. Sardon stood up against Carl.

“Right!” Mr. Coolridge exclaimed, taking me out of the bar.

“Where do you think you’re my girl?” I heard Carl yell before we were out of the bar.

“Wh-what do you think’s going on in there?” I asked Mr. Coolridge as he sat me down after calling the police.

“Probably nothing good for your ex-boss. Now, please hold still and let me look at your wrist.” Mr. Coolridge said, taking my wrist in his hands and examined it; we could hear a lot of crashing and banging inside.

“Well, it’s not broken or sprained; although, it may be a bit bruised. *Sigh…* Emmeline, do you understand just how much Elliot cares about you?” Mr. Coolridge asked me after looking at my wrist.

“I think so. That’s why he didn’t want me working here--or living at my old apartment.” I said softly as we waited.

“Yes, but he’d do anything for you--anything to make sure you’re safe. He loves you more than you will ever know; I can see it in his eyes. Emmeline, I’ve known Elliot for a long time--since we were little kids; I’ve never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you. He’s only had one serious girlfriend before, and he didn’t even look at her, like he looks at you.” Mr. Coolridge told me as we continued to wait.

“What happened between them? He married Miss Molly.” I said, confused. 

To be honest, love, and that kind of stuff is a little over my head.

He just looked at me before answering; it was like he was debating something. “It’s not my place to say. He’ll tell you if he wants you to know. And, if I’m not mistaken, you have secrets too; am I not correct?” Mr. Coolridge asked me.

“No, you’re correct.” I said because he was right; I do have a lot of secrets.

Just then, Mr. Grant and Mr. Sardon came out just as the police arrived.

“Officer! Officer! These two men beat the crap out of me for no reason! He’s also trying to kidnap my best waitress!” Carl yelled, running out of the bar.

“That’s not true!” I cried.

Needless to say, after that, we all explained what happened--even some of the other girls who were always kind to me, and told me I shouldn’t be working there, spoke up and turned against Carl.

“Come on Emmie; let’s go home.” Mr. Grant said, holding his hand out to me.

“Yes, let’s go home!” I agreed happily with a smile.

The bar was permanently closed down after that. But I think someone else bought it, but I’m not a hundred percent sure who...


	4. What Happened To Emmeline?

** Later That Night: **

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

After everything that happened at the bar, I took Emmie home.

Well, actually, we dropped the trucks off, and then went to a pizza place in the next town over.

“What is this place?” Zoey asked as we all got out of our vehicles; Zoey came with me, Emmie, and Wesley, while Sardon and Bridget came in his car.

The sign read:

**~WELCOME~**

Come one, Come all:

To Sammy’s Midnight Pizza Palace!

Home of the best custom-made pizzas, fun & games!

Where, unlike other places, you **DO NOT** need a child to get admission

 **P.S.:** Just so you know, we DO NOT turn away children either; they are allowed in.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Well, as you can see, it’s called Sammy’s Midnight Pizza Palace; it’s kind of like Chuck E Cheese. The big difference is, as it says, you don’t need a child under eighteen to get admission. It has some of the same games as Chuck E Cheese and some that unique to their chain. You have your normal pizzas, along with custom made. So, let’s say you like mac and cheese on everything; they will even make you a Mac and Cheese pizza. Although, I think it’s called something else.” I explained, looking at the building.

“Do you know that from experience?” Zoey asked, looking at me, making a face.

“No. God no. It’s something my youngest sister really likes.” I said, also making a scrunched-up face.

“Everyone likes what they like. Zoey, you like to eat sardines straight from the can.” Emmie said softly, as I did my best not to gag; however, I couldn’t keep myself from making a face.

“Ok, let’s get in and eat before it gets late; I still have to take Bridget and Zoey home after this. And you three have to get Emmeline’s stuff in the house.” Sardon said calmly.

“Well, let’s check this place out. I’ve been to Chuck E Cheese multiple times, but I’ve never heard of this place. It should be interesting.” Zoey said with great interest.

“It’s kind of like Chuck E Cheese; there just aren’t any nets to climb or crawl on. Plus, the slides don’t go all the way up.” Bridget explained calmly.

“Aww man! But there are slides, right?” Zoey asked, somewhat like a child.

“Yes.” Bridget answered right away.

“Yay! What are we waiting for; let’s go! Oh, wait. Emily…” Zoey said mischievously.

“Yes?” Emmie asked softly, confused.

“Do you need to use the bathroom yet? Or does your stomach hurt at all?” Zoey asked, really confusing everyone.

“Umm. No, not at this moment--to both questions. Why?” Emmie asked, clearly confused.

“Good. Let’s go!” Zoey exclaimed happily, running over to Emmie, picked her up, grabbed Bridget’s arm, and ran with them to the building.

“Zoey! Slow down!” Emmie yelled as they made it to the entrance, leaving Wesley and me standing there in shock; Sardon just stood there, shaking his head.

“Come on you slowpokes!” Zoey yelled, waving at us after she let go of Bridget’s hand.

“Typical Zoey.” Sardon sighed.

“What does that mean?” I asked, looking at him as we walked to the building.

“Zoey is a really good girl, with a big heart and is very protective of both Emmeline and Bridget.” Sardon began but stopped just a few feet before the girls could hear us.

“Zoey, can you put me down now?” Emmie asked, looking down.

“Are you going to go in?” Zoey asked, confusing me.

“Yes.” Emmie answered right away.

“Ok.” Zoey said with a smile as she set Emmie on her feet.

I see Jean is working again.

“Hello, welcome to Sammy’s Midnight Pizza Palace. Oh, Elliot, Sardon, Wesley and Bridget; it’s so good to see you again. Two new girls, huh? Finally out in the dating world?” Jean asked once we entered.

“Hey Jean. Yeah, this is Emmeline and her friend Zoey. There’s some personal stuff going on, so, yeah.” I explained calmly, as vaguely as I could.

“Ah, I see. So, six then?” Jean asked with his typical smile.

“Yes.” I answered calmly as we stood there.

“Alrighty then. Do you have a preference on where you’d like to seat: in a booth or at a table?” Jean asked calmly.

“It doesn’t really matter to me. You guys, girls?” I asked, looking at everyone.

“No, it doesn’t really matter to me.” Wesley and Sardon said at the same time.

“Booth?” Emmie asked right away, looking around; she looked paler than usual.

“Booth ok with you two?” Sardon asked, looking at Bridget and Zoey.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Zoey and Bridget replied at the same time.

“Ok then; please follow me.” Jean said calmly, before leading us through the busy and noisy restaurant; there were a good amount of kids playing, running around and yelling.

“Here we go. A nice, quiet area… Like normal. Your waiter will be here as soon as possible.” Jean said, placing us in the back; it was usually pretty quiet back here, as everything hectic was going on in the center and the front.

“Thank you, Jean.” I said as calmly as I could.

Somehow, he was always our host when we come here; it’s like he knows.

For the most part, he’s a good guy and all, but he often pisses me off. This isn’t part isn’t a problem; he is very gay, and he sure as hell doesn’t hide it. 

As I said, that’s not the problem. The problem is, he’s always hitting on me--no matter how clear I make it that I’m straight and not interested. 

Hopefully, now that I have Emmie with me, he’ll get the clue.

He was also incredibly nosey.

“Umm…” Emmie started, but Jean was gone.

“What is it?” I asked, looking at her.

“Where’s the bathroom?” She asked softly, turning red.

“Yeah, I need to go too.” Zoey said right away.

“I’ll take you. We’ll be right back.” Bridget said calmly, taking Emmie’s hand and leading her to the bathroom, along with Zoey. But, before she left, she nodded at Sardon.

“What was that all about?” Wesley asked as we stood there.

“They’re going to sit together on one side of the table; they’re going to stick Emmeline by the wall. So, Elliot, you’ll sit by the wall as well. Bridget and I will sit in the middle, leaving Wesley and Zoey on the outside.” Sardon explained simply, as we all got in.

“What is going on?” Wesley and I asked seriously, me becoming annoyed, looking at Sardon.

“Apparently, some stuff has happened to Emmeline. No, I don’t know what; Bridget won’t tell me. She says Emmeline is the type of person to keep stuff in and not let people in; she doesn’t want people to know or some shit. Something about she doesn’t want to be a burden or something like that. But, what Bridget did tell me, was that Emmeline has severe anxiety-General and Social. And, I think she has PTSD from something as well; she apparently doesn’t handle being in enclosed areas with a lot of people.” Sardon explained simply, arms folded across his chest.

“Then, why the hell did we come here, of all places? Don’t get me wrong; I love this place and it’s food. But, I don’t want her to have a panic attack and end up in the hospital or something.” I said seriously, in shock.

“Who wanted pizza in the first place?” Wesley asked, looking at me.

“I think Zoey said something.” I said calmly.

“Well, there you go.” Sardon said simply.

“Does she not know about Emmie’s anxiety?” I asked, looking at him.

“No, she knows; she’s known Emmeline since they were really little, I guess; they met Bridget about a year after they met. If it were at all possible, I think they’d be inseparable. From what I understand, they’re just trying to help her.” Sardon explained.

“But?” I asked, looking at him.

“Like I said before; Zoey is a really good person who cares about the ones closest to her. And all she really wants to do is help. But, from what I understand, she sometimes goes a little overboard. There was only one time that she crossed a line and went way overboard. That had something to do with a party or something along those lines. I don’t know details; so, I can’t give you details.” Sardon explained; I just sighed in frustration.

The only reason I won’t say anything is because she’s one of Emmie’s best friends.

** In The Bathroom: **

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

“Em, are you ok in there?” Bridget asked me after I got done throwing up.

“Yeah.” I replied softly, sitting on my knees, leaning against the stall’s wall.

It’s not that I’m not feeling well; it’s just so hard to be around this many people.

At that moment, I was incredibly grateful that we were the only ones on this side of the bathroom. It was a massive bathroom with two sides separated by the sinks.

“Maybe we should go somewhere else…” Bridget started; she was always thinking of me. 

I mean, so is Zoey; but Bridget doesn’t push as much.

“No, it’s fine; I’ll be ok. I just another minute or two.” I said as I sat against the cold wall.

“We’re not going to let anything happen to you. But, Bridget’s right; if you can’t handle this, we can just find somewhere else.” Zoey said sincerely.

“No, I can’t do that. We’re already here; I don’t want to disappoint anyone. And, I know you’re not going to let anything happen to me. Rationally, I know I’m safe; I know you two, Mr. Grant, Mr. Coolridge and Mr. Ikisatashi won’t let anything happen to me. But, then there’s the irrational side that--I don’t know. It just scares me. I don’t know what to do.” I said, trying not to cry, but the tears still came.

“We know… And no matter where we would’ve gone for dinner tonight, we’d be right there with you. As promised, we’ll help you; we’ll be there when you need us…” Zoey said sincerely, leaning against the door of the stall I was in.

“We love you; we’re sisters.” Bridget said softly as she stood next to Zoey; I could see their feet.

“I know; I love you two as well.” I said as I managed to stand up. But now I had to pee.

When I was done with that, I opened the stall door, walked to the sinks, and washed my hands before going back out into the sea of people.

“Group hug?” Zoey and Bridget asked when I was done.

“Yeah.” I said softly before we all embraced in a hug.

“Here.” Zoey said, handing me something when we pulled away.

“What are they?” I asked, looking at two small candies.

“There mints--so your breath doesn’t smell like… Well, you know.” Zoey said simply.

“Thank you.” I said before eating the mints.

“Well, we should get back to the guys.” Zoey sighed, looking back at the door.

“Are you going to be ok?” Bridget asked worriedly.

“...Yeah…” I breathed out.

“You have Mr. Grant; he’s out there waiting for you to come back.” Bridget said with a reassuring smile.

“Yeah.” I said with a smile and a blush; I could feel my face heating up.

“So, Mr. Grant huh? What’s it like to be dating your teacher?” Zoey asked, teasing me, making my face burn hotter.

“Uh-huh…” I said, looking down.

“Zoey, stop, Elliot’s a good guy. He won’t hurt her, and he’ll make sure she’s well taken care of.” Bridget said seriously.

“Oh yeah, he’ll take care of her all right.” Zoey said with a mischievous smile, confusing me.

“I don’t get it.” I said honestly, causing Zoey to fall over.

“Are you ok?” I asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Zoey said, rubbing the back of her head.

“Ok. So, what did you mean?” I asked, confused.

“Nothing.” Zoey said with a smile.

“It’s a sexual joke; it means he’ll please you sexually. This Elliot guy must be special.” An older girl said calmly, walking over, indicating that she heard some of what we were talking about.

“Mara, what are you doing here?” Zoey asked, looking at the girl.

“I work here; I watch all the little kiddies while their parents do whatever. But whatever, I love kids. Which is probably a good thing, considering I’m going to have a little one of my own in a few months. Anyways, I should head out; my break’s almost over. Have a nice night. And Emma, don’t sweat over something you can’t control; it’ll all work itself out one way or another.” This girl, Mara, said before she walked out of the bathroom.

“Who was that?” Bridget asked, looking at Zoey.

“That’s Mara Shuto; she used to babysit me when I was little. But anyways, we should head out before they send a search party in for us. Mr. Elliot Grant. Who would’ve thought? If he ever hurts you, I’ll have to beat the crap out of him.” Zoey said, somewhat seriously.

“Don’t go hurting people.” Bridget sighed; she didn’t like violence--neither did I.

“Right; let’s go.” I said with a smile.

“Wait, one more thing.” Zoey said, wetting a towel.

“Hmm? What are you doing?” I asked, confused as she walked over to me.

“You look like a mess. If you go out there now, Elliot will know you’ve been crying. Then you’ll have to explain stuff to him--if Sardon hasn’t already told him.” Zoey said as she wiped my eyes before Bridget handed me a towel to dry my face.

“Would he do that?” I asked Bridget.

“Only if he thought it was necessary.” Bridget answered honestly.

“You don’t sound surprised that he knows.” Zoey said, looking at me.

“I told her she could tell him some things; she said he was asking about me and why I was so skittish sometimes. I told her that, as long as she didn’t go into detail, she could tell him a little bit of my anxiety problems. And hey, I let you tell Mark that I had anxiety.” I explained calmly.

“Right, I forgot about that. But, to be honest, I never actually told him anything.” Zoey said calmly.

“Thank you. Both of you.” I said, hugging each one of them

“You’re welcome. Let’s head out.” Zoey and Bridget said at the same time before we headed out.

“There you are; we were starting to wonder if something happened to you.” Mr. Ikisatashi said as we walked out of the bathroom; he was just walking over to us.

“Sorry, that’s my fault.” I said immediately, immediately bowing my head.

“It’s ok--we were just wondering.” Mr. Ikisatashi said; he looked at me concerned.

“Well, let’s get headed back. Are you already seated?” Bridget asked, looking at Mr. Ikisatashi.

“Yeah. You and I are in the middle. Elliot and Emmeline are on the inside. And Wesley and Zoey are on the outside.” Mr. Ikisatashi explained as we started walking back.

“Good. Em can’t run away then.” Zoey said with a smile, causing me to blush again, even though I knew she was joking.

As we were headed back, I could’ve sworn I seen someone staring at us--a girl with blonde hair.

But, I pushed it aside. Not everyone was out to get me.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Ok, I found them; they were just coming out of the bathroom.” Sardon said as Wesley got out so he could slide in.

“Are you feeling better now?” Elliot asked Emmeline when they were all situated.

“Mmmhmm.” Emmeline responded softly, blushing a little.

“Hello, my name is Kayla, and I will be your waitress this evening. Sorry for the wait; it’s a bit more hectic than normal tonight.” Their waitress, Kayla, said, looking around, causing Emmeline to stiffen up.

‘Why did she have to say it like that?’ Zoey and Bridget thought as they both patted Emmeline’s knees to try to keep her calm.

“Anyways, can I start you out with something to drink? Or, any appetizers?” Kayla asked with a smile.

“Go ahead, you three order first.” Wesley said kindly.

“Do you have smoothies here?” Zoey asked right away.

“Sorry no. We do, however, have shakes. Would you like to know what types?” Kayla asked calmly; she noticed they didn’t receive any menus.

“Yes please.” Zoey said politely.

“We have plain vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and chocolate strawberry/banana orange. The chocolate strawberry/banana orange shake is made with vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, strawberry/banana yogurt, a full banana, milk, and some orange juice.” Kayla explained when she saw confused looks on the girls’ faces.

“I’ll take a strawberry shake please.” Zoey said after a few seconds.

“Oh umm. Can I get the chocolate strawberry/banana orange shake?” Emmeline asked softly.

“I’ll just have a Sprite, please.” Bridget said politely.

“Uh-huh. Ok. And for you three?” Kayla asked the men.

“I’ll take a Pepsi.” Sardon said calmly.

“Can I get a half and half tea please?” Wesley asked politely.

“I’ll have a non-alcoholic peach-mango margarita.” Elliot said calmly.

“Appetizers? Hold on, let me find you some menus.” Kayla said calmly, looking around before walking away for a second.

“Sorry about that. Look this over, and I’ll be back with your drinks in just a little bit.

“So, why didn’t you get a regular, alcoholic margarita?” Zoey asked, looking at Elliot.

“I don’t drink.” Elliot replied calmly.

“Seriously? Are you sure you’re a teacher? You would think with your job and having to deal with teenagers all day, you’d want something to drink. Not to mention, what you’ve recently been through. I’d drink if I were in your position.” Zoey said, very shocked, looking at Elliot.

“Aren’t you too young to drink?” Sardon asked, knowing Zoey well enough by now.

“Shhh… Don’t tell the entire restaurant. Drinking is one of my favorite pass times.” Zoey said with a smile, causing the men to just stare blankly at her. 

Zoey truly liked Sardon for Bridget; he was nothing but good for her, much like Zoey figured Elliot would be nothing but good for Emmeline. 

That and it gave her a new victim; she likes to mess with and pick on Sardon. And once she got to know Elliot better, she’d do the same to him.

“No, you don’t.” Emmeline said right away, looking at Zoey.

“She’s not wrong. The last time your parents let you have a sip of beer, you spit it back up and started gagging.” Bridget said as they looked over the menus.

"Not to mention, your dad would kill you if you drank the way you say you do..." Emmeline said softly

“Thanks a lot, you two; spoil all my fun, why don’t you?” Zoey mumbled as she put her head down.

“Zoey.” Bridget said, looking at her; she didn’t want Emmeline to feel bad.

“Right. Hey, they have pastas here. But, they don’t have a large selection.” Zoey said, looking at the menu.

“Well, it is a pizza place.” Emmeline said, causing Zoey to look at her in shock; she was throwing shade at her and having a little fun.

“Touché, my friend. Touché.” Zoey said, before pulling her into a tight hug, startling her.

“I know what I’m getting. Zoey, let her go so she can breathe…and so you don’t break her.” Bridget sighed, looking at Emmeline and Zoey.

“Sorry.” Zoey said sincerely as Emmeline recovered from her shock and looked back at the menu.

“Ok, one Sprite, one Pepsi, on non-alcoholic peach-mango margarita, one half and half, one strawberry shake and one chocolate strawberry/banana orange shake. Do you all know what you’d like?” Kayla asked kindly, politely.

“Yeah.” Everyone said calmly.

“Can I get the Pesto Penne with tomatoes and some breadsticks?” Bridget asked calmly.

“Can I get Fettuccine Alfredo with broccoli and breadsticks?” Emmeline asked softly.

“I would like a personal sausage and pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and olives.” Zoey said politely.

“We would like one extra large Taco Pizza with everything on it.” Sardon said, ordering for the guys.

“Of course. Is that all?” Kayla asked calmly.

“I think so.” Sardon said, looking at everyone.

“Well, ok then; that’ll be out as soon as possible.” Kayla said before walking away.

“Were we all supposed to order together?” Zoey asked once she was gone, causing Emmeline to stiffen up again.

“No, it’s fine; you girls can get what you want.” Wesley said with a smile.

“We just decided that, since we all get the same thing, it’s easier and a little cheaper to get one extra large and split it, rather than three smaller ones.” Elliot explained calmly.

“Ok Em, you can relax; they said it was fine. Em? Hello? Earth to Em…” Zoey said, snapping her fingers in front of Emmeline’s face.

“What?” Emmeline asked a little dazed and confused.

“Where did you go? Are you ok?” Zoey asked, looking at Emmeline.

“Uh-huh. It’s just that--there’s a little blonde girl, who keeps staring at us.” Emmeline said, causing Zoey to look where she was looking.

“Ok…that is just a little creepy. There’s also a boy with brown hair.” Zoey said when she noticed that a little blonde girl was indeed staring at them.

After a few seconds, they just disappeared.

“I think we’re about to have some company.” Bridget said, getting Emmeline and Zoey’s attention.

“What are you talking about?” Zoey asked, looking directly at Bridget.

“You’ll see.” Bridget sighed in annoyance.

And it was true; after Bridget said that the little blonde-haired girl came running over with a giant smile on her face.

“So, it is true; you are here! Elliot, why haven’t come to visit us?!” The little girl cried, looking directly at Elliot, who just looked incredibly shocked.

“Yo. I thought you said you had to help your friends, not go on a date.” The brown-haired boy said simply, looking at Sardon and Bridget.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

We ordered our food, and we all noticed that Emmie was staring past all of us; she said that some girl was staring at us. And then Zoey noted there was also a brown-haired boy.

After a few minutes, we could hear yelling. And then, there they were: Kiki and Tarb.

“What are you two doing here?” Sardon and I finally asked.

“Do you know these two?” Zoey asked, causing Emmie to look at me in confusion.

“There you two are!” A lady with blonde hair and blue eyes called to the two.

“Oh, no… Kill me now…” I mumbled, getting more confused looks from Emmie and Zoey.

“I’m sorry about these two. I told you it was time to go. You were not supposed to run off like that.” The lady, who just happened to be my mother, raised her voice at the two, who happened to be my younger sister, Kiki, and Sardon's younger brother, Tarb.

“It’s not a problem Mrs. Grant.” Wesley said politely. 

“Oh, Wesley; it’s so good to see you. How’s Elliot doing?” She asked calmly, not noticing me.

“I’m fine, mom.” I mumbled, leaning over a little so that she could see me.

“Elliot? How are you doing? Are you feeling ok?” She asked me as any concerned mother would; she must’ve seen the news, which meant she was going to blow.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I told her calmly.

“You’re not in pain or anything?” She asked again; here it comes.

“No, I’m fine.” I told her honestly, which may have been a mistake.

“Good. Good. What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn’t you call me when you got out of the hospital?! Do you know how worried your sister and I were about you?! We thought you were dead! And, who is this new girlfriend of yours?! Oh, hello Sardon, Bridget; it’s good to see you two. Thank you so much for letting me know my son was alive and such.” Mom thanked Sardon calmly after yelling at me.

Sardon filled my mom in. Traitor. I’ll get him back for this.

“Oh, hello; I haven’t seen you two before. How did you meet my boy?” My mother asked, looking at Zoey and Emmie.

“One of those girls is Elliot’s new girlfriend.” Kiki said with a huge smile.

How the hell could she know that?

“How did you know that, young lady?” My mom asked, looking at Kiki.

“I overheard all three of them talking in the bathroom. One of them asked the other one about dating her teacher and such. She called him Mr. Grant. And the one who is dating him now was having a panic attack or something.” Kiki said, proud of herself, causing Emmie to blush and stiffen up--again. 

I'm starting to think this was a bad idea; we should've gone somewhere smaller or something.

“So, you’re Elliot’s mother, huh? You raised a great guy; he’s my study hall teacher…well, he was last year. How long does it usually take for food to get done here?” Zoey asked, looking at us.

“Usually half an hour or so. Why?” Sardon asked, looking at Zoey.

“Ok cool. Come on Bridget, let’s go play some skii ball or something. I don’t want to go alone.” Zoey said, climbing out of the seat.

“I’m coming.” Bridget said, following Zoey.

“I think it’s that one.” Kiki said, pointing at Emmie.

“Don’t point Kiki; it’s rude. What do you mean by that?” My mother asked, looking from Kiki to Emmie.

“I think she’s the one dating Elliot. I know Bridget and what she sounds like. And the girl who just left doesn’t sound like the girl who was having a panic attack. She hasn’t said anything, but she was the only other girl with them; so, it has to be her.” Kiki said, smiling.

“Well, I think I’m going to find Bridget and Zoey--make sure they’re ok--and that Zoey’s behaving.” Sardon said, forcing Wesley out of the booth.

“Thanks…” I mumbled as he walked past.

“You’re welcome.” Sardon said with a smile.

“I’ll be right back; I have to use the bathroom really quick.” Wesley said, heading towards the bathrooms while my mom sat down and tightly hugged me.

“So, is your sister right; is that your new girlfriend? Tarb, get your butt back here; I have to get you home in a little bit. I’m sure your brother is a wee bit busy right now; he’s not going to drop everything to take you home right now.” My mom asked, looking at me before, without even turning her head, called to Tarb.

“Mom, Kiki, Tarb, this is Emmeline, and we just started dating, or something along those lines yesterday…while in the hospital. It’s a long story, that you obviously know some of. Also, while in the hospital, I convinced her to move in with me at my house, where it’s safe. No, we’re not sharing a room; she’ll be in one of the spare rooms upstairs. Even if we weren’t dating, I was going to have her move in because she was in a bad situation that just wasn’t safe. And yes, to be very frank, she is one of my students and is only fifteen. But, with that being said, she is unlike any other fifteen-year-old that I’ve ever met. Emmie, this is my mom, Amy, my youngest sister, Kiki and her friend and Sardon’s youngest brother, Tarb. Bailey’s not here, is she?” I asked after introducing everyone.

“No, Bailey’s not here, and neither is your father; she is however, with Tyson--figuring some things out.” My mom said as calmly as she could.

“So, it’s true then; she’s pregnant--again?” I asked, sighing in annoyance.

“Yes, she is. They’re planning on moving three hours away to be closer to his family.” Mom said sadly. 

Oh jeez.

“What happened?” I asked calmly.

“Your father happened…” She mumbled before looking closely at Emmie.

“Enough said…” I mumbled, looking at my sister and Tarb; they were sitting there, antsy as fuck.

They were both twelve, in the same grade at the same school. And, they’re both pains in the asses. But, I do get along with her a hell of a lot better than my other sister.

I don’t know where either of them gets their eye color, seeing as both our parents have blue eyes, but I guess grandma on mom’s side had reddish-brown eyes. 

We all have blonde hair, but I’m the only one with blue eyes like our mother; Bailey and Kiki have brown or reddish-brown eyes. I like to pick on them and tell them that they’re adopted or something. Kiki’s finally old enough to where she understands sarcasm and such.

Kiki’s a good kid but is extremely hyper. Mom recently had her tested for ADHD; they’re just waiting on the results.

Bailey, however--we don’t get along. She is now seventeen, and this will be the fifth time she’s been pregnant. The first four, she broke mom’s heart by getting abortions; now, while she had decided to keep this one, she broke mom’s heart by moving far away.

None of us kids want anything to do with our father because he’s an obsessive control freak and has tried running our lives, and cheated on mom a few times. I was so relieved when she divorced him. However, we all do have traits from him; we all have stubbornness and determination. I’m smart, never quit, and always figure out how to get what I want to a certain point. Kiki’s very energetic and likes to discover new things while Bailey’s a pushy bitch, who doesn’t quit when it comes to getting what she wants, no matter what it takes.

From our mother, Kiki, and I get the ability to love, be kind, and have some kind of self-control; I’m still trying to figure out what Bailey got from her.

“Mom?” Kiki asked in that tone; I knew where this was going; she was bored.

“Yes dear?” Mom asked calmly, looking at Kiki.

“If you’re going to be awhile yet, can Tarb and I go back to the play or game area?” Kiki complained.

“Fine. But you had better get out when I come to get you.” Mom said seriously.

“Yes of course. Thank you. Good to see you again big brother! Nice to meet you Emmeline! Come on Tarb!” Kiki exclaimed, dragging Tarb away, just as Wesley came back.

“Emmeline? Emmeline? Emmeline?” Mom kept asking, repeating Emmie’s name.

“Mom?” I asked, looking at her as she sat next to Emmie.

“Hmm… Emmeline Moore?” She asked, looking directly into Emmie’s eyes, shocking not only Emmie but me as well.

“Yes ma’am.” Emmie said softly, leaning back a little.

“You’re not Caroline and Carlton Kriticus’s granddaughter, are you? Matthew’s little girl?” Mom asked, still looking Emmie directly in the eyes.

Now I was even more confused.

“Yes ma’am.” Emmie said softly; I could tell she was incredibly confused.

“I thought you looked familiar. You just got taller and your hair got longer--and you don’t have any bruises or black eyes.” My mother said, causing Emmie to go even paler than before and shocking and confusing me.

“Do I know you?” Emmie asked, scooting against the wall.

“Oh, I’m sorry; I don’t mean to upset you or anything. I suppose you really wouldn’t remember me. I think the last time I seen you, you were roughly ten or so…not that I seen you often; you were usually at your mom’s. Sorry, I should probably explain who I am. As my son said, my name is Amy; I used to take care of your grandparents after they couldn’t really leave their house.” Mom explained, looking at Emmie.

“I remember people coming to and from their house to make sure they had their medications and such. And, I remember someone named Amy. But, her last name wasn’t “Grant;” it was “Asteroid” or something like that.” Emmie said calmly.

Ten? So, that would’ve been five years ago; I would’ve been nineteen. That sounds about the right time.

“Yep, that was me. Except my name is “Astra.” I started taking care of your grandparents four months after my divorce. “Grant” is James’s last name; he would be Elliot’s father.” Mom said calmly.

“Oh… Is that the man who came over drunk, screaming and yelling swear words and knocking over grandma’s bird feeders? You felt bad because I had just set them up for her.” Emmie said softly after thinking for a minute.

Yeah, that does sound a lot like him then.

“Wow, you have a good memory. Yes, that’s correct.” Mom said with a soft smile.

“When did you stop caring for grandma and grandpa? Why did you stop? How did you get her to take her medications? As far as I remember, you were one of the only people who were able to get her take them.” Emmie asked, looking at mom.

“Oh, that’s a complicated mess right there.” Mom sighed before continuing.

“First, you need to understand, that I didn’t really have a choice once it got to a certain point; so, please don’t be upset with me or your grandma. It was shortly after your grandfather passed away, so I think you were roughly ten or eleven. I was incredibly surprised when you all of a sudden stopped coming over; you always seemed so happy there. However, if I had to guess, from what I’ve heard; it had to do with your mother. But, I suppose it’s not my place.” Mom explained before once again, pausing to take a breath. 

“Your grandma and I were both there when he passed. For the most part, he died peacefully and happy. Sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel bad. He had wanted you there as well, but neither your grandma, nor I, could convince your mother to let you come over. And then that man came over just yelling and such; I couldn’t tell if he was drunk or not.” Mom paused again; it looked like she was contemplating something. She also seemed really annoyed or pissed; but, one thing was for sure, there was extreme worry written on her face.

“It wasn’t long after your grandfather died (a few days) that your grandma found you were in the hospital and had been for about a week or so. Anyway… And, don’t get me wrong when I say this, because I loved your grandma very much. Your grandpa as well; they both used to tell stories and such. Granted, half of your grandpa’s stories I didn’t understand or couldn’t follow. But I digress.” Mom said, once again pausing.

“Umm. For a few months after he passed, your grandma became depressed. She lost the love of her life and she said you weren’t allowed to come see her anymore. Then for a few months after that, she just started feeling better or something; she was out in her little garden in the enclosed area, planting flowers, baking and other things. And then about two months after that, something inside of her snapped or something; she was just having bouts of anger and absolutely refused to take any of her medications. I used to be able to get her take her medications easily; she actually very compliant. But, after that, not even I could get her to take them…not without her biting at or scratching me.” Mom explained as calmly as she could; I could kind of see wheels turning in Emmie’s head.

“After that, the head of the department I was in, suggested that I let someone replace me as lead care for your grandma. I told him no, that I was fine. And I was, until your grandma tried to get a hold of you. I was there when she was talking to you on the phone. She had been having a good day; and, when I heard her talking to you…that was the happiest I had seen her in a long time. However, that happiness soon faded to incredibly upset. And then she hung up. Incredibly upset just became annoyed to angry, to being pissed and then, unfortunately violent. I tried to get her to sit down and talk, but she wouldn’t stop pacing around the living and kitchen. I don’t know what happened or what was said, but it obviously wasn’t good.” Mom sighed, looking at Emmie.

“What’s worse, is that when she did what she did. My boss had walked in as your grandma had started grabbing things and throwing them at me: spoons, wooden spoons, the saltshaker, the pepper shaker--and a knife. After that, your grandmother was no longer safe and was considered dangerous. I tried to get my boss to understand that something was wrong and that I was fine; the knife landed just in front of me. After she threw the knife, she realized what she was doing; she apologized like crazy. But, he wasn’t having it. Because of my constant arguing, he had me suspended without pay for a few weeks. I just quit after that. Your grandmother was placed in psychiatric care and only family was allowed to visit her. And after that, I don’t know…” Mom said, finishing.

“That place was awful; grandma was horrible sick and abused there. She’s at Shady Pine Home now.” Emmie finally spoke up after listening to my mom.

“Which one? Is she allowed to have visitors aside from family?” Mom asked eagerly.

“Shady Pine Home for the elderly.” I responded when I saw Emmie struggling to think. 

She must be under a lot of stress because that’s very unlike her.

What the hell happened to her?

“Visitors?” Mom asked, calmly this time, noticing Emmie’s distress.

“Huh? What?” Emmie asked, dazed and confused; I saw Zoey and Bridget out of the corner of my eyes; then they disappeared again.

Just then, food came; we just had them set it all down.

“Is your grandma allowed visitors?” Mom asked once again.

“Umm. I think so. Right now, I’m the only one who visits her though. She doesn’t really have anyone else. I guess I have two uncles somewhere, but they don’t visit; she says they’re just waiting for her to die so that they can have her money and such. There is another one, but she says he my aunt now; he lives in Canada or somewhere like that; he has pictures and a few trinkets he wanted.” Emmie said softly.

“You’re still so soft spoken. That’s the biggest thing I remember about you. That and how polite and well behaved you were for a child…and strange. I don’t mean that in a bad way. I guess it’s just how you ate sandwiches. I’m used to kids not eating crust on them; but you, you’d eat all the crust except for the top. You’d peel that off and to the dog it went. But then you would eat the rest of the crust all around before actually eating the sandwich itself. And normally, your sandwitches were turkey and cheese with very little butter.” Mom said with a smile.

“I still do that--except my cats get the top crust now.” Emmie said, looking down, blushing. She really is too adorable.

“I guess some things never change.” Mom said with a smile before she once again started to speak. 

“I also remember when I was over, it was always pancakes and sausage for breakfast, sandwich for lunch and some kind of pasta or tacos for dinner. And then throughout the day you’d be eating donuts or cupcakes or ice cream or granola bars. You refused to eat apples, unless there was caramel involved. But you would eat the crap out of oranges, bananas, kiwis and grapes--especially mixed together in a bowl, but no whipped cream or yogurt mixed in. I don’t believe I ever seen you drink any type of soda; you preferred orange juice, regular milk or water. You liked really soft things such as fuzzy pillows and blankets, mainly blankets and pillows in general. You were really into arts and crafts, mainly drawing, coloring and pottery; you were usually in the basement playing with clay. But, if I remember correctly, you really loved reading and writing, which from what I gather, is odd for a child of eight. However, that was nothing weird to me; Elliot here was always reading and writing and such when he was younger. But, and as much as I love my son, he doesn’t have nearly as much talent as you when it comes to writing stories. You were always such a creative little girl--and smart. You reminded me so much of Elliot when he was that age. My daughters may not have gotten brains like him, but I still love them very much. My child could’ve been disabled, and I would’ve still loved them.” Mom said, smiling, before looking at me.

“Yes mom?” I asked, looking at her.

“I am eight years younger than your father; age doesn’t bother me; it’s just a number. Now, in saying that, if she were thirteen or younger, then I might take issue. But, she is fifteen and all. And, as long as you’re happy, I’m happy. What bothers me is when you’re not happy--like with Molly. How is that going by the way?” Mom explained and then asked, making me sigh in annoyance.

“That good, huh?” Mom asked, looking at me.

“It’d be great if she’d just sign the damn papers. She’s sure as not happy with this marriage and has been seeing other men since the start. I don’t know exactly what she wants, but I know she wants something…aside from the house I bought before we were married.” I sighed in annoyance.

“I’m sure you’ll figure things out. Well, I should probably be heading out. But before I do. Emmeline, since I explained all of that to you, answer something for me.” Mom said, looking at Emmie.

“Ok.” Emmie said, unsure; she looked like she knew what was going to be asked.

“I love my son very dearly. And don’t get me wrong, I really love you too; you are such a sweet girl. You hear that Elliot? You treat her right. Anyways, you’re only fifteen. With the exception of Bailey, who ran away last year when she was sixteen, I don’t know that I’d let my fifteen-year-old daughter move in with her twenty-something-year-old boyfriend…especially if they just started dating. How did you manage that when you were barely able to see your grandma?” Mom asked calmly; Emmie just looked up at her.

“My friend Zoey--her parents helped me to get emancipated on my fifteenth birthday. They told me about it and got all the papers about half a year before that. 

“Emancipated?” Mom asked, kind of shocked; that’s when Emmie really stiffened up.

“Ah, I thought so. Did you tell anyone?” Mom sighed and then asked.

“Grandma and Grandpa knew… They were going to try to get custody of me after Daddy died. He tried, but for some reason failed--no matter what evidence there was. But they tried--and then they got sick. It was this close. This close. And then grandpa died, and grandma was…well, you know.” Emmie explained, and I started to understand where this was going.

“Does anyone else know?” Mom asked seriously.

“Zoey and Bridget. But they’re the only ones.” Emmie replied, looking down.

“Sweetie, it’s not my place to say.” Mom started but was interrupted.

“If she didn’t want any more kids, why didn’t she just get an abortion or something?” Emmie asked, her voice shaking.

“Wait, you have siblings?” Mom asked, shocked.

“Yes. With her husband--my stepdad.” Emmie said softly.

“Where--” Mom started, only to be interrupted again.

“They helped. I was only the half-sister. I was the mistake that came from mom’s many “relationships.” She got bored or something; so, she and her husband decided to try an open relationship. I just don’t understand why she didn’t get abortion like she did the first six, or however many she and her husband told me; it changed every time. I understand my dad didn’t want kids because of his job; but Grandma and Grandpa always told me how much he loved me…after they found out about me when I was two or two and a half. I may have an eidetic memory; but that comes anywhere after five. If you ask me anything about anything before the age of five, it’s a bit hazy.” Emmie said softly as tears started forming.

“Well, knowing who your dad and grandpa were, I’m guessing it had to do with money.” Mom said as calmly as she could.

“I suppose that makes since--Mom does like money; she likes shopping for clothes and shoes. She was mad when I got emancipated and a job. That meant she couldn’t collect anymore of my Social Security Disability.” Emmie said softly.

Wait, she has SSDI? Why was she living in that place when she could’ve had somewhere decent? Right--her cats.

“What do you have SSDI for?” Mom asked, slightly confused.

“Years of abuse messed up my lower back and my left wrist and ankle. Every now and then, they go numb for a few hours to a few days at a time. As for my back: that’ll hurt badly from time to time, when it gets really humid or if the temperature drops lower than ten degrees. I also have other issues such as, PTSD, general anxiety and sever social anxiety, among other things that have gotten better and have gone away.” Emmie explained softly, tightly squeezing the hem of her skirt.

“Anxiety and PTSD? But, you were always such a happy child. Though, I suppose, you could’ve been hiding it well.” Mom said calmly.

“No, I was happy…when I was at Grandma and Grandpa’s house.” Emmie answered.

“Ok. So, I understand PTSD…” Mom started, only to be interrupted by Emmie, who shocked us with what she said next.

“No, you don’t. I’m sorry; I don’t mean to be rude or anything. It’s just that, you don’t understand. I don’t have PTSD or any type of anxiety because of the abuse. Or, at least not horribly. I took the abuse; that’s on me. I took my older brothers pushing me downstairs. I took my sister slamming me into walls and such. I took sleeping in a moldy closet on the floor. I took all the beatings, being hit or whipped with a belt, or wooden spoon, or whatever they had. I even took being choked until I passed out. My brothers are the oldest; they are twins, and are seven years older than me. My sister followed a few years later, and is three years older than me. They were the wanted, perfect children. But they weren’t the only children there. Mom’s husband was older than her--by, I think sixteen years and had two children from a previous marriage. He has a daughter, who is now thirty-something and lives on her own. But she never moved in to begin with. His son, however, did. He never beat me. No, what he did was much worse…” Emmie said, trailing off, looking down, face turning very red, and tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

“Oh, no…” Mom said in shock and horror; I got it right away. She _was_ raped at one point.

“How old were you? How old was he?” Mom asked after she recovered from her shock.

“Umm. I was ten and he was twenty-four. It continued until I was thirteen. It only stopped because I was on my way to Zoey’s for the night when he grabbed and pulled me into a bush--only a little ways from Zoey’s house. Her parents found us. Her mom called the police and her dad pulled him off of me; he punched him unconscious. It took two years, but Zach was just sentence to prison for the next fifteen to twenty-five years four months ago. That’s why I have PTSD and anxiety issues. I mean, I guess I’ve always had general anxiety. But it was never as bad as it was--or has been for the last two or three years. And yes, mom and his dad knew. No, they didn’t do anything. Mom didn’t care. And his dad encouraged it. I tried to push him away, but I wasn’t strong enough. I screamed and cried, and no one ever came. I’d rather be abused like I was, or dead.” Emmie said, before pulling her knees up to her face and cried.

“Did you tell your grandparents at all?” Mom asked, sighing deeply. All I could do is sit there, listen, and clench and unclench my fists; I was beyond pissed off. How the hell could a twenty-four-year-old rape a ten-year-old?

“I told grandma… But, that just landed her in a psych ward.” Emmie answered softly

“So, that was you on the phone that day. You had no clue what was going on with her, did you?” Mom asked, looked at Emmie, shocked.

“Yes, that was me. I got in a lot of trouble for that. Mom’s husband saw me, grabbed the phone and threw me to Zack. Double Punishment that day. I don’t really know what was said, as Zack threw me over his shoulder and took me to the basement--the normal spot; but I could hear him yelling at Grandma. But please, I don’t want to talk about that anymore.” Emmie said as she began to shake.

“Ok. You don’t have to say anything. But, do you know what would help? I’ve talked to people, who have been through what you’ve been through, and they’ve said that when talking to real, living people doesn’t work; talking to pictures of deceased loved ones did. You could always try that.” Mom suggested.

“I don’t have any pictures. The only picture I have is of me, Zoey and Bridget. I talk to them sometimes, but it doesn’t do much. I talk to my cats and they help a little; they like to cuddle…especially Mr. Shadow. I can’t talk to grandma because I don’t want her to freak out and then somewhere in the middle of the night break out of the home and beat the crap out of someone, or worse.” Emmie explained.

“How don’t you have any pictures of anyone?” Mom asked, confused.

“Grandma keeps all of those. She’s very particular about her pictures. Someone touches her pictures or tries to take one out of photo albums she freaks out. I remember one day, when I was little, one of my uncles, I think, asked for a photo of their brother. I think it was the one who is now my aunt or whatever. Grandma got really mad and started screaming at him. But, after a few hours, he got a picture or two and left. So, I just learned not to ask.” Emmie explained softly.

“I really have to get going; I have to get Tarb home. But, tell you what…” Mom said as she started digging through her wallet.

“Take these; I have copies at home in a photo album of my own. These are the originals. If you want, I can find the larger versions or have those blown up for you. But, that’ll have to work for now.” Mom said, setting some pictures on the table in front of Emmie, before patting her back and getting up.

“And you--call or visit more. Bring Emmeline with. And take care of her.” Mom said, walking over to me; I got up right away. I knew better by now that when she stood in front of you like this, you were to receive her hug and give one back.

“Ok. And I will. Love you. See you later. Tell Kiki this all as well.” I said as we hugged.

She gave Emmie one final sad look before walking away.

“Wesley, can you find the others?” I asked calmly as I walked over to Emmie’s side of the booth.

“Yeah.” Wesley said in shock as he got up, before walking away.

“*Sigh…* Emmie, can I sit down?” I asked, looking at her.

“Sure.” She said softly.

“I’m sorry that all got brought up…” I started.

“It’s not your fault. It’s not your mom’s either…” Emmie said softly.

“It’s not your fault either. Do you want to go home? We can get to-go boxes.” I offered as I faced her.

“No, I’ll be ok. You and the others have done so much. The least I can do is suck it up and eat here. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.” She replied, lifting her head while her legs slipped back to the floor.

“I’m sure they’ll understand; I know I do.” I explained calmly as I placed my hand on her head; that was when she noticed the pictures.

“What are these?” Emmie asked, wiping her nose across her arm.

“I guess you didn’t hear her. Mom left those for you; I’m guessing they’re pictures of your family or something.” I said as I saw a picture of what looked like her grandparents.

There was a picture of them and her dad.

There was a picture of them and her.

There was a picture of all of them.

There was a picture of her and her dad when she was little.

There was even a picture of them all and mom.

“Do you want me to put these in my wallet until we get home so they’re safe?” I asked after she got done looking through them.

“Yes, please.” Emmie said softly, handing me the pictures.

I got the pictures safely tucked in my wallet.

I was going to say something but was shocked when she grabbed hold of me and buried her face in my shoulder. She didn’t bother to ask; she just hugged me out of nowhere. 

After a few seconds of shock, I slowly and placed my arm around her shoulders.

Now I think I know why she cut her wrists before; I just hope she no longer does that.

I was going to talk to her about that later tonight or tomorrow, but I think I’ll wait. She’s already stressed out enough as is right now.

“She must trust you.” I heard Zoey say as she and the others walked over.

“Hmm?” I asked, looking up.

“She doesn’t hug anyone except us and her grandma. So, she must trust you.” Bridget said with a smile.

“She sure as hell doesn’t let anyone touch her like that.” Zoey said with a smile until Emmie pulled away and sat up all the way.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Zoey and Bridget asked right away, concerned.

“Past…” Emmie mumbled as she sat up.

“What did his mom want?” Zoey asked right away, becoming defensive.

“I used to know her; she used to take care of my grandparents. We talked; I told them about mom, brothers, sister, stepdad--and Zack. Excuse me; I’ll be right back.” Emmie said as she got up; she then hurried to the bathroom.

“Zack? Isn’t that the boyfriend who locked her in a cage and raped her anally last year?” Bridget asked, looking at Zoey, making me fall over.

“No. Zack is her stepbrother. The boyfriend was Karter with a “K.” I’m guessing that one wasn’t brought up.” Zoey said, looking at me.

“No, it wasn’t. Family and why she has PTSD and anxiety disorders were. Has _anything_ good happened to her in her life?” I asked, looking at Zoey.

Can this poor girl not get a break? Being abused physically, mentally, and emotionally, raped--twice, locked up, told she was a mistake, lost her dad and grandfather, and her grandma was put away.

“Of course. She met me and then Bridget. She got her cats. She got emancipated. And, she has you, and is finally safe.” Zoey joked a bit, but also seriously, looking back at me before walking away.

“She really does like and trust you. You’re probably the best thing to happen to her in years. Do you know how long Zoey and I have been trying to get her out of that job and apartment or, whatever you want to call it? My parents would’ve offered her to stay with us, but we didn’t have the room. Zoey’s parents offered her a place, as they have a spare room. But Em says the same thing each time. She couldn’t possibly; she doesn’t want to be a burden or troublesome.” Bridget explained softly.

“Are you coming, or not?” Zoey called Bridget.

“I think she’s had enough stress for the night. Maybe we should just box up the food and eat at home. Coming!” Bridget said seriously before going to Zoey to go to Emmie.

“Ten-years-old?” Wesley asked as he sank into the booth.

I went up to get to-go boxes, after explaining there was a family emergency. And as we were boxing everything up, Wesley and I took turns explaining to Sardon what we had just learned; he was just as pissed as we were.

It certainly does explain why Zoey and Bridget were so protective of her.

** In The Bathroom: **

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

I can’t believe I just told Mr. Grant and his mother and Mr. Coolridge all that; I swore I’d never talk about any of that again.

“Why did I tell them all that?” I asked myself as I sat on the floor in a bathroom stall.

“Em?” I heard Zoey and Bridget ask as they walked in.

“Yeah?” I asked from the stall I was in.

“Are you ok?” Bridget asked, concerned while Zoey asked worriedly.

“I don’t know.” I answered, honestly.

“What’s wrong?” Zoey asked calmly.

“I don’t know. I don’t know why I told them any of that.” I said, crying.

“I think I know what’s going on. You’re not necessarily upset that you told them any of that, are you? This has everything to do with Elliot, doesn’t it? You’re afraid he’ll hurt you like the others, don’t you?” Bridget asked me seriously; she was wrong.

“Yes and no. Yes, I think it has to do with Mr. Grant, but I don’t know why or what. No, because I feel so--comfortable around him. There’s something--I don’t know what; there’s just something about him I trust. Something that screams he won’t hurt me in anyway, not on purpose at least.” I said softly as my stomach started growling.

“Oh Em, it’s not something about him you trust; it’s, you trust _him_. He’s someone you trust that you genuinely love.” Bridget said calmly.

“But I barely know him. I’ve only been in school…in his class for two weeks. That really the only time I ever seen him until Thursday for study group.” I said, sniffling.

“True.” Bridget started, but Zoey interrupted.

“You said, when you left his house to go visit your grandma that day, that it was raining; he pretty much demanded you get in the car so that you wouldn’t get sick. He took you to your grandma. You said you accidently forgot your backpack because you were in a hurry and he brought it to you. And then, instead of leaving, the three of you played _Scrabble_. Then, even after he found out where you were working and got mad at you, he still dropped you off. And I will say, I agree with him; it was incredibly stupid to be working there, especially late at night. I mean, I get it; you needed that job. You thought he hated you; he was so mad at you, that he hated you. You even admitted that he was right, got upset and you were going to kill yourself that night. By the way, if you had done that, I would’ve found a way to bring you back and then kill you myself. But before you could get the chance, you were attacked by one of the bosses, right? If Mr. Grant was mad and truly hated you, he wouldn’t have come to save your ass when you were being attacked; he wouldn’t have risked his life to save yours--twice. He saved you at that apartment as well. But you also saved him; you bandaged him up while he wasn’t wearing a shirt to stop the bleeding. For any other guy, you pass out when you see them shirtless. He also saved your cats. He begged you to quit that job and move out of that death trap and in with him. _He_ **BEGGED** you for crying out loud; and you said yes. Without a second thought, _you_ said yes. Why? Why did you of all people, who is so afraid of getting with someone because you’re afraid of being hurt, say yes? Why? Face it sweetheart; you’re in love. You’re in love with someone you trust and that scares you. But, that’s ok. It’s ok to be scared. You are not alone; Bridget and I are here for you…and we’ll continue to be there for you for as long as you need. You are our sister and we love you. Mr. Grant really does seem like a great guy. And I strongly believe he loves you just as much as you love him. And if he were to hurt you, I’d have to hurt him like I hurt Karson.” Zoey said seriously in a way that only Zoey could make it sound not so much mean or to make me feel bad, but like a true friend who cares.

“Zoey’s right. We will be here for you every step of the way.” Bridget said sincerely.

“But what if he wants to kiss me? Or if he wants to have--you know--sex?” I asked softly, nervously.

“Elliot’s not the type to push girls into something they don’t want to do. I’ve known him for the last two years; he really is a good guy. Unlike Karson and that one guy, Elliot will treat you right and he won’t hurt you. He won’t force you into anything you don’t want. As for kissing, that’s easy. I was nervous when Sardon and I shared our first kiss. And like I said, Elliot will not hurt you.” Bridget said, very seriously.

“But I don’t know how to kiss. I’ve-I’ve never been kissed before.” I said nervously, embarrassed.

“Never? What about Karson and Zack, and that other asshole, who’s name I can’t remember?” Zoey asked, making me giggle a little.

“No. Not on the lips anyways. Jake never really loved me; he said I was cute and all, but I had too many issues. And we only met each other three times. Karson: he was too interested in…that. And Zack: he liked it when I screamed; he kissed--if you want to call it that--everywhere else…” I said as more tears started falling.

“Maybe we should just stop talking about that.” Bridget said calmly; I agree. 

“But, in a way, that’s a good thing. Think about it; when you’re ready for your first kiss, it’ll be by someone you love. You’ll get that from Mr. Grant. And I know you don’t want to talk about that; but listen to me. You may have had your virginity stolen from you; you didn’t have your innocence taken; that’s still yours. When you decide you’re ready for making love, Mr. Grant will be there; he will be there to get your first real time. Zack was an asshat who stole your virginity, not your innocence. Karson was another asshat who likes it up the ass and in my opinion is gay. What? He likes it up the ass so much. But my point is, just because you’re not a virgin anymore, doesn’t mean your first real time won’t be special. One day, you’ll spread your legs for Mr. Grant and be free; that’s when you’ll truly lose your innocence…when you give up, not when it’s forcibly taken.” Zoey said seriously until she got to almost the end before going back to serious. 

I may not know a lot about sex and such, but I know that when a girl spreads her legs--that’s when it happens.

“It should’ve been said a little differently with more subtleness, but, Zoey is right…” Bridget said, sighing a little.

Zoey and Bridget were my two best friends, and they’re best friends as well, but they have completely different personalities. However, they always know how to cheer me up at least a little bit in the end.

“Well, I guess we should get back out there so we can eat. You two have to be home soon, don’t you?” I asked, walking out of the stall after getting up.

“My parents know where I am.” Zoey said with a smile.

“As long as I’m home before nine, I’m good. It’s Sardon who has family things to do tonight; it’s their parent’s anniversary, so they’re doing something for them. And don’t worry about eating; the guys are getting to-go boxes so we can all eat at home.” Bridget said, making me feel guilty.

“I don’t want to ruin everyone’s night. I certainly don’t want to be an inconvenience or a bother. You were all having fun.” I said, looking at them both.

“We had fun because we got to spend the day with you, getting you out of that hellhole.” Zoey said with a smile.

“Besides, you’re already stressed enough as it is; we don’t want you to feel like you can’t have any fun either. The guys agree, it’s best if we all go home and do our things we have to do. For instance: Sardon needs to be home for his parent’s anniversary. You and Elliot need to be home to get everything inside. And no matter what Zoey says, her parents want her home at a certain time, or her dad will kill her dead.” Bridget said with a smile.

“Ok.” I said, looking at them, before hugging them again.

“And we’ll see you again on Monday.” Zoey and Bridget said at the same time.

“Let’s go.” I said with a smile before we left the bathroom.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“There they are.” Wesley said as they waited near the bathrooms.

“Sorry about that.” Emmeline said softly.

“It’s ok. Let’s just get you home.” Elliot said with a soft smile that made Emmeline smile a little.

“Thank you; have a nice day. Please come again.” Jean said as they left the building.

“I guess this is where we part ways.” Wesley said as they got to their respective vehicles.

“Yep. I’ll see you all later. Come on girls.” Sardon said as he unlocked his car.

“Be right there.” Bridget and Zoey said at the same time.

“I’ll see you Monday. Take care. And remember, there’s nothing to be afraid of; you’ll be just fine.” Bridget said and then whispered to Emmeline while hugging her.

“I’ll see you Monday. Oh, but that’s so far away; I’ll miss you so much! Your bright-eyed innocence will be missed! I love you so much! Our little girl is growing up! One day she’s living on her own in a crappy place and the next she’s in the house of a man!” Zoey exclaimed very dramatically, before hugging a very shocked Emmeline; she was too shocked to be embarrassed at that moment.

“Umm, Zoey, isn’t that your parent’s car?” Emmeline asked, leaning back a little and looking towards the street.

“Uh-huh… I’m not falling for that one. You just don’t want my hugs.” Zoey said dramatically as she held onto Emmeline while the guys just stared in shock and disbelief.

“No, I think she’s right.” Bridget said as a car pulled into the parking lot.

“I’m not ready to leave yet; I just need a few more minutes.” Zoey complained.

“Young lady.” A man said calmly, looking in their directions.

“Oh, hi daddy, mom. What are you doing here? Sardon was going to drop me off in just a little bit.” Zoey said in shock, still holding onto Emmeline.

“We were shopping for a new TV in the next town over.” Zoey’s mom said with a smile.

“Only because those stupid idiots messed everything up and sent it to the store here.” Zoey’s dad mumbled.

“Oh Adam, relax. It wasn’t so bad. Besides, we just so happened to run into Zoey; she can just come home with us.” Zoey’s mother said with a smile, walking over to Zoey.

“Works for me. Then I only have to make one stop before going home. Two if you want; I have extra time now.” Sardon said, looking at Bridget.

“I’ll see you all Monday.” Bridget said before getting in the car.

“Hmm… She’s growing up too fast.” Adam said, watching as they left.

“It’s her life to live…and for her parents to worry about. We have little Zoey.” Zoey’s mom said, thoroughly embarrassing her.

“Mom!” Zoey cried out, squeezing Emmeline tighter.

“Oh hush. I’m your mother, I get to do this kind of stuff, especially if you don’t want your father to know what you and Mark are doing.” Zoey’s mom said calmly, walking over to Zoey, before whispering the last part so her husband wouldn’t hear.

“Fine…” Zoey mumbled.

“Now Zoey, let Emily go.” Zoey’s mom said seriously.

“Fine…” Zoey mumbled, letting Emmeline go.

‘She’s just going to do the same thing… That poor girl.’ Adam thought to himself.

“Hi Suzie.” Emmeline said softly with a small smile.

“How are you doing? Zoey kind of told us what was going on. Are you doing ok? Look at you, I haven’t seen in forever. Come here!” Suzie exclaimed, pulling Emmeline in a tight hug.

“She was over three weeks ago.” Adam mumbled as he walked over.

“But that was so long ago. When’s the last time you had a decent meal? I can make you something anytime you want; just call me up. Have you been eating much at all?” Suzie asked question after question, squeezing the life out of Emmeline.

‘Now I see where Zoey gets it from.’ Elliot thought to himself as he watched what was going on in front of him and Wesley.

“And you tell me not to squeeze her…” Zoey mumbled.

“I’m sure she’s fine Suzie; we should probably be headed out before it gets dark.” Adam said seriously.

“But just look at her; she’s still so thin! She looks like she’s lost weight. Are you being safe?” Suzie asked, freaking Zoey and her husband out.

“Mom!” Zoey exclaimed, embarrassed for not only herself but also Emmeline.

“Umm. Yes, I eat something every day. I’m ok. For the most part, I’m being safe--I think. I moved out of the apartment you helped me move into.” Emmeline said, trying to take small breaths.

“Ok Suzie, it’s time to let her go.” Adam said, pulling his wife off of Emmeline.

“And yes, we heard; Zoey told us. That was probably the biggest relief we have had in a long time. If it weren’t for your crappy situation, I don’t think we should’ve ever mentioned emancipation to you. You are way too stubborn and headstrong. Unfortunately, we had no legal right to take you in our self.” Adam started as he quickly hugged Emmeline and pulled away.

“We would’ve done so. You know that, don’t you?” Suzie asked, holding her hands to her chest, hoping Emmeline knew how much she cared.

“Yes, I know. Thank you for that.” Emmeline said softly.

“Ohh!” Suzie exclaimed, ready to hug her again, but Adam stopped her.

“You already got your hugs. Now, as for you…” Adam started, only to be interrupted.

“Where are you staying? Zoey said you were staying with a teacher; he was very concerned about you. So, concerned that he started stalking you just to keep an eye on you.” Suzie said right away, interrupting Adam, causing Emmeline and Elliot to just stare at Zoey with blank looks on their faces. At the same time, Wesley just started laughing, before he got into the car, they came in.

“Well, I’d better get in the car; it’s getting late after all. See you in school Monday.” Zoey said quickly before pretty much running to her parent’s car.

“Are you ok dear?” Suzie asked, noticing Emmeline’s blank stare.

“Yeah, I’m ok. Mr. Grant didn’t stalk me, by the way. I went to his study group and then I had to go see Grandma; it was raining decently, and he drove me there. He then drove me to work and then later saved me from one of my bosses. He was stabbed in the process. So, I took him back to the apartment, bandaged him up, and then it caught on fire.” Emmeline explained softly, taking a deep breath so she wouldn’t cry.

“That’s when you agreed to move in with him?” Adam asked seriously.

“No, that was the next day at the hospital.” Emmeline said, blushing.

“I’m going to wait in the car.” Adam said, noticing the blush right away. He knew exactly what that meant; he had seen it with both Zoey and Bridget.

“Is he ok?” Emmeline asked, confused.

“He’ll be fine.” Suzie said with a smile.

“Stop growing up, God damnit!” Adam exclaimed before getting into the driver’s seat, causing Suzie to giggle a little.

“Don’t mind him; you’re like a daughter to us. You and Bridget both; he just doesn’t like that you’re all dating now.” Suzie said, making Emmeline blush like crazy.

“H-how?” Emmeline stuttered out.

“Hahaha. Oh sweetie, I have Zoey remember; I know how to tell these things. Zoey tries her hardest to get things past me, but it never quite works for her. And like her, with you, it’s written all over your face. Well, let’s meet him.” Suzie said seriously.

“Wh-what?” Emmeline asked, confused.

“I’m assuming Mr. Grant is here somewhere. Ahh, I think I know who he is. Come on. Are you Mr. Grant?” Suzie asked, walking up to Elliot, dragging Emmeline with her.

“Yeah, I’m Mr. Grant; but you can call me Elliot. You must be Zoey’s mother.” Elliot said, looking at Suzie.

“Yes, I’m Suzie. And yes, the man in the car is Adam, Zoey’s father. We’re also kind of like Emily’s parents…we wish. Anyways, Adam probably wants to get home; but I want to make sure Emily’s safe. Sorry, my husband and I call her Emily and Zoey and Bridget call her Em, whereas a lot of people call her by her given name. Well, Zoey will call her Emily when she teases her. You’re going to watch over and keep her safe?” Suzie asked, straight forward.

“That’s the plan. That’s why I had her move in with me at my place.” Elliot said calmly.

“Ok. It’s a safe house?” Suzie asked seriously.

“Yes. Nothing is falling apart or breaking down. There are no electrical problems or fire hazards. There is no mold or asbestos. Everything is up to code. I promise you, Emmie’s in good hands.” Elliot explained calmly.

“Aww! He even has a cute nickname for you! Well, as long as she’s taken care of and finally safe, that’s all that matters. Make sure you treat her right…or my husband and I will come after you. Well, I’ll see you later; call if you need anything…either of you. Oh, and Mr. Grant--always trust what you see in her face; she’s pretty easy to read.” Suzie said with a smile, before leaving, causing Emmeline to blush.

“Wait!” Emmeline called out, running to Suzie.

“What is it dear?” Suzie asked, concerned.

“This is Zoey’s food and drink.” Emmeline said as she handed Suzie a bag and a cup.

“Thank you dear. I’ll see you around.” Suzie said with a smile before they went their separate ways.

“Well, that was interesting.” Elliot sighed as he looked at Emmeline.

“Uh-huh…” Emmeline said, too stunned to say anything.

“Well, are you ready to go home now?” Elliot asked calmly.

“Yeah.” Emmeline said softly as they walked to the car.

It looks like she’ll be sitting in the front; Wesley and the food took up the backseat.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“Home sweet home.” Elliot said calmly, pulling into the garage as Emmeline fidgeted in her seat; she really needed to use the bathroom.

Once the car came to a complete stop and was turned off, Elliot gave Emmeline the garage house key, and she was out of the car and in the house faster than he and Wesley could blink.

“She must’ve really had to use the bathroom.” Wesley said as they walked inside.

“Yeah…” Elliot sighed, but with a smile.

“I’m really glad you found true happiness.” Wesley said once they set the food on the table.

“Thanks. I just wish she didn’t have to go through all of that.” Elliot sighed as they sat down.

“Yeah, I know. But, at least she’s safe now.” Wesley said with a smile.

“Yeah…” Elliot sighed.

“Is everything ok?” Emmeline asked, walking to where they were.

“Yeah; everything’s just fine. Everything is just fine.” Elliot said with a relieved look on his face.

“Well, if you want my help with moving stuff, we’d better get started; I have a date tomorrow and need to get a good night’s sleep.” Wesley said calmly.

“Really now?” Elliot asked, narrowing his eyes at Wesley.

“Don’t do that; it’s a blind date set up by my cousin...” Wesley sighed, getting up.

“Sounds like fun.” Elliot said as they walked out to the moving trucks.

** An Hour & A Half Later: **

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

We got everything in and up to her new room, but it was getting late, and we still needed to eat. We’d have to set everything up tomorrow, which meant she had to sleep on the couch again.

“Well, I’ll see you Monday. I may call you tomorrow; I don’t know yet. Take care.” Wesley said as Emmie sluggishly walked to the kitchen; she was exhausted.

“Ok; see you later. Have fun tomorrow and be safe. You never know who you’re going to meet on those things.” I said seriously as he left; he just waved.

When I went back inside and to the kitchen, Emmie was on her knees with one hand on the table and the other clutching her chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” I asked panicked.

“Ye-yeah. I-I think I over did it today.” She breathed out.

“Ok.” I said, looking at her.

“I was born over a month early…my lungs aren’t as strong as they should be.” She admitted softly as she tried to stand.

“You should’ve said something before; Wesley and I could’ve taken care of most of the things…” I said seriously as I got her some water.

“I couldn’t possibly do that; I couldn’t just sit and do nothing, while you and Mr. Coolridge brought everything in. It’s my stuff; it’s the least I can do.” She said softly; she is definitely stubborn.

“Ok… Well then, you shouldn’t have been lifting anything overly heavy. Do you have an inhaler or something?” I asked as I knelt next to her.

“In the bag I always carry around; it’s in my backpack somewhere. I have an emergency one in my desk.” She said, taking nice even breaths.

“Ok. Well, let me help you to the couch; you can find your inhaler and I’ll get food heated up.” I said seriously.

“…Ok…” She said softly, slowly.

I got her to a standing position, but that didn’t seem to last long; her legs were way too shaky.

“Ok… I’m sorry about this.” I said before picking her up; she immediately made a high-pitched noise and quickly grabbed my shirt, clutching tightly, afraid of falling.

** Two Hours Later: **

I got her to the couch and helped her get situated before heating up the food; she didn’t eat a lot, but just enough, I guess.

I don’t know if it was just that she wasn’t hungry or too tired to be hungry; she fell asleep, sitting up, before falling into my shoulder.

Suddenly, I heard hissing and growling, and then I saw Mr. Shadow chasing Mr. Franks around the house--again; they’ve been going back and forth since we introduced them.

“Sorry buddy, but I think it’s time we get you fixed--all of you. Before we have kittens all over.” I sighed as I carefully laid her down and stood up; I then got her legs up and covered her up.

I know two of them are fixed, but I don’t remember which two she said. Well, I take that back; two of her cats are fixed; her grandma’s cats are all fixed.

Once I made sure she was situated, I grabbed Mr. Franks and went to bed, after switching the lights off…


	5. Adjusting & Our First Kiss!

** The Next Morning: **

Emmeline was slowly starting to wake up, barely remembering last night as she reached for her glasses.

“Bathroom.” She said to herself as she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

She got there and shut the door rather quickly, waking Elliot up, who had completely forgotten about last night.

“What was that? Good morning Mr. Franks.” Elliot said with a yawn as he got up; he was going to use the bathroom and then make breakfast.

“So much better…” Emmeline said with a sigh of relief and a small blush running across her face.

After a few seconds, she finished up, flushed, washed her hands, and went to leave the bathroom.

However, as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, she ran right into Elliot.

“Whoa!” Elliot exclaimed, shocked as he caught Emmeline before she had a chance to fall backward.

“Sorry!” Emmeline exclaimed, incredibly embarrassed.

“No, I’m sorry.” Elliot said as she steadied herself so that he could let go.

“Are you ok?” Elliot asked calmly after a few seconds.

“Yes. You?” Emmeline answered and then asked softly, looking him in the eyes. She then noticed what he was wearing, or rather a lack of what he was wearing; he was only in a pair of boxers.

She froze and lit up like a Christmas tree; Elliot didn’t understand why until he noticed where she was looking.

“Shit! Sorry!” Elliot blurted out, quickly turning around and went to his room to put some clothes on.

When he came out, Emmeline was still bright red but was now sitting on her knees in the hallway.

“Emmie, are you ok?” Elliot asked, concerned.

“Uh-huh…” Emmeline said softly, absentmindedly.

“I’m sorry about that. I know you’re living here now; I should get used to not walking out in just boxers like that…” Elliot said calmly, looking at a very flustered girl.

“It’s not your fault. I need to get used to living here as well…and how you live…” Emmeline said softly, still looking down.

“Hey, are you hungry? I can make something to eat before we get to setting up your room and all that.” Elliot said calmly, getting her attention.

“Do you know how to make pancakes?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Yes. You don’t know how to cook, do you?” Elliot asked, noticing something in her eyes.

“…No…” Emmeline said embarrassed, looking down again.

“Don’t be embarrassed. You can’t know everything, now can you?” Elliot asked with a smile.

“No, I suppose not.” Emmeline said, slowly getting up.

“Are you ok?” Elliot asked, noticing how slowly she got up and that she was holding her lower back.

“Yeah, it’s just my back; it hurts a little.” Emmeline admitted softly; she didn’t see a point in lying to him. No, she just wouldn’t say anything until she was ready, or if he asked.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we’re getting your room set up today then, isn’t it?” Elliot said as they started walking to the kitchen.

“Yeah.” Emmeline said with a small smile.

Just then, her phone started ringing.

“Hello?” Emmeline asked confused; she didn’t recognize the number.

 _“Emmeline, is that you?”_ An older woman, sounding like her grandma asked right away.

“Grandma?” Emmeline asked, slightly confused. 

Why was she calling?

 _“Are you ok?!”_ Caroline asked, nearly yelling over the phone; she had to turn the speakers on.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

Caroline was calling--from a number, Emmie didn’t recognize it would seem.

“Yes, I’m ok. Why do you ask?” Emmie asked, slightly confused.

 _“I saw on the news that the apartment you were living in caught fire. And that you and your teacher were taken to the hospital. You’re alive, but are you ok? Is Mr. Elliot Grant ok?”_ Caroline asked frantically.

“Yes, I’m ok… But how do you know where I was living? And how do you know Mr. Grant was there?” Emmie asked, incredibly confused.

 _“I’m not stupid dear. Plus, you dropped some of your mail on the floor a few weeks ago; I seen the address. Your grandfather and I used to drive past that area often…as fast as we could with the doors and window locked. That is a horrible neighborhood. I don’t know why you would choose to live there; I’d rather you be living with your little, crazy friend with the red hair. You know, I like her, but she’s…never mind; I’ll keep my mouth shut because she’s your friend. But that boyfriend of hers… I like the little girl with the green hair just a little better; she’s not as pushy. As for Mr. Elliot Grant, he’s the only teacher you were with that night. Are you both ok?”_ Caroline asked again after explaining.

I couldn’t help but catch onto how she was talking about Zoey and Bridget. And I have to say, yeah, I can see that about those two.

“Yes grandma, we’re ok--for the most part.” Emmie said softly; she’s trying to avoid telling her grandma about that job.

 _“How are your bosses handling this? Your taking some time off to feel better, right?”_ Caroline asked seriously.

“No. Well, yes? Ummm…” Emmie started stammering, trying to figure something out.

 _“Emmeline Nixie Moore, what is going on?”_ Caroline asked, basically demanding an answer.

Ouch! Full name.

“I quit.” Emmie started slowly.

 _“Is that all? Don’t you need that job to keep your apartment and take care of the cats? Sweetie, if you’re having troubles, you can always come to me; I’ll help you with whatever you need.”_ Caroline explained calmly.

“Please don’t hate me…” Emmie said slowly, scared.

 _“I could never hate you. What’s going on?”_ Caroline asked, sounding like she was starting to become worried.

“You might after this. I quit because it wasn’t exactly a good place…and Mr. Grant made me…” Emmie continued.

 _“Where were you working?”_ Caroline asked, voice hitching a little.

“…Friskey’s Bar, Grill & Other…” Emmie answered slowly, scared.

 _“Excuse me?! Friskey’s Bar, Grill & Other? I know you’re not stupid; oh no, I know better than that. But are you crazy?! I don’t care if you were just a waitress or whatever it was that you were there! Do you know how dangerous that place is?! Don’t you dare lie to me; you weren’t dancing for men or stripping there, were you?”_ Caroline asked, demanding answers, nearly screaming.

I could see Emmie becoming upset as tears started slowly dripping down her cheeks; I absolutely hated seeing her crying or upset.

I knew I wasn’t the nicest when I found out, but crap; Caroline was really ripping into her.

“No, I wasn’t doing any of that; I was just a waitress there. I know; Mr. Grant already yelled at me and then lectured me about this. That’s the main reason we ended up in the hospital…because I was stupid and got, not only myself attacked, but also Mr. Grant; he was stabbed because of me. I’m stupid, I know.” Emmie answered Caroline, losing her cool as she just cried.

“Ok. That’s enough of that.” I said, taking the phone from her.

“Hello?” I asked calmly on my end.

 _“Who is this?”_ Caroline asked right away.

“Elliot, Elliot Grant, Emmeline’s science teacher; we met the other day.” I said calmly as I sat next to Emmie and rubbed her back as she cried into her pillow.

 _“Yes, I remember you. What’s going on? Are you two still in the hospital? You made her quit that job?”_ Caroline asked, sounding very annoyed.

You know, I couldn’t exactly blame her; but she didn’t need to go off like that. But I guess I also get that. But, I really do hate seeing Emmie cry like this.

“No, we’re not in the hospital anymore; we’re at my house; we actually got out the other day. And yes, I made her quit that job, yesterday after her and my friends moved her out of that apartment building and into my house. I also made her move out of that apartment and she’s now living in one of my spare rooms. Yes, I yelled at her when I found out; then while we were in the hospital, I calmly explained that those situations were not safe. So, she is now one hundred percent safe. Oh, and as for her bosses; one of them is who attacked her and then me.” I replied calmly.

 _“Well, that’s even better. Why were you attacked?”_ Caroline asked, annoyed.

“Because I intervened, because I kept him from raping or killing her. I wasn’t going to let some lowlife hurt her like that.” I said seriously.

 _“Well, at least someone is looking out for her. I would have to assume her little friends knew; I can’t believe they didn’t stop her.”_ Caroline mumbled, annoyed.

“Yes, they knew; and yes, they tried. Your granddaughter is…well, she’s very stubborn and headstrong. Sometimes, you just have to let the person live how they do; you just keep an eye one them. And, as unfortunate as it is, some people get hurt in the process of learning something like this. I think Emmie’s learned her lesson; she’s been yelled at enough over this…and she paid a price and was hurt. She also saved me by keeping me from bleeding out. So, please, don’t hate her over this…learning experience. She’s safe now, and that’s all that should matter. With her history, she probably didn’t think she had any other choice; she just wanted and needed out of that situation. Oh, and all of her and your cats are here as well.” I explained.

 _“I don’t hate her; I could never hate her; she’s my one and only grandbaby. Right now, I’m just mad; not just at her, but at myself for not seeing any of this. I’m so glad she and the cats are safe now. So, she told you about her mother and her family then, huh? She must trust you enough; she tends to keep things bottled up. I wonder where she gets that from; all the women on my side of the family are like that, as was her father. The difference with her father and the women in our family, is that all the women found someone they could trust enough to let in. I’m not talking like her little friends; I’m talking love life. Seeing as you got her to quit that job, move out of that God forsaken apartment, let alone that area, and move in with you; it says a lot about how she loves and trusts you. Oh, and the fact that you now call her… Oh, what was it? Emmie? Tells me that you love and trust her as well. So, somewhere in the last three days, you two must’ve admitted to each other how you felt. Don’t even try to deny it or lie to me; I can hear it in both of your voices when you talk. I’m happy for the both of you; she needs someone like you in her life. I guess you’re right about this being a learning experience for her. Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it. As I said, I don’t and will never hate her; I’m just incredibly angry right now and need some time. If you could, please wait until Wednesday to have her come visit. I know Tuesdays and Thursdays are her normal days…but I just need some time to cool off. Make sure she knows that I do love her and will talk to and see her later. Welcome to the family. Bye.”_ Caroline said before hanging up; I just sighed as I set Emmie’s phone on my coffee table.

“I’m sorry.” Emmie apologized right away.

“You know, I understand how your grandma feels; she loves you very much and doesn’t want to see you hurt or dead somewhere. I also know that I don't want that either. I know we’ve only known each other two weeks, but you’ve already become incredibly important to me. You've already completely, utterly, irrevocably stolen my heart. With what I learned yesterday about your past, I understand your side of it all, a little bit better now. I mean, I still don’t think you should’ve been working there to begin with, but I get it…in a way. You don’t need to apologize, so long as you promise to stay here and stay safe from now on.” I explained to her, and then said seriously.

“I promise.” She said softly.

“Oh, and I want you to know, we can go as slow as you need to go; I will not push you into anything you don’t want or want to do. Forcing you or any girl to do anything you/they don’t want to do is against my code of ethics. Also, my mom would kill me if I were anything like that. So, however you want to do all of this, it’s up to you.” I told her sincerely; she looked up at me with rosy-red, tear-stained cheeks with tears still running down them.

Then, once again, right out of the left-field, she grabbed hold of my shirt and hugged me, burying her face in my chest, crying a little; I slowly wrapped my arms around her. 

When she didn't move to pull away or protest, I held her close, never wanting to let go.

After a few minutes, I placed my hand on her head and started running it down her hair. 

Once I got to the bottom, I lifted my hand and brought it back to her head and started again.

This is so weird. I've never felt this way about anyone I’ve dated before--not even Maya; she was the most serious relationship I’d ever had. I had loved her.

So, why did we break up, you ask?

There were a lot of reasons, I guess:

  * Yes, I loved her, but I wasn’t in love with her if that makes sense.
  * She was older than me, which I found there was something about dating older women I don’t particularly like. I found out that older women are bossy. Don’t get me wrong or anything; I respect all women-older and younger; I just can’t date older.
  * Towards the end, all we did was fight.
  * Towards the end, she got a new job offer--in England, and I didn’t want to go.
  * The main reason: I caught her cheating on me with one of my supposed best friends and had been for a good chunk of our relationship.



While I was serious about the relationship and loved her, she just wanted money.

I feel nothing towards Molly--I never have. So if she finds out, I don’t give a flying fuck; she’s just someone my dad decided I should be with.

But now, Emmie is all that matters to me. As long as I have her, I’m happy. As long as she’s happy, I’m happy.

I love her. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone like that before.

My mom and sister are a different kind of love; I will always love them no matter what. But I’ve never loved anyone like how I love Emmie now.

I love:

  * Her personality
  * Her eyes
  * Her smile
  * Her lips
  * Her laugh or giggle (however you want to put it)
  * Her ability to make me smile when no one else can
  * Her ability to make me smile when I’m mad or upset at something
  * Her soft voice
  * Her hair
  * Her soft, warm skin
  * Even her slightly crooked teeth



I just love her in general. And I don’t plan on ever losing that--this feeling. I don't plan on ever losing her.

God, she’s so soft and warm.

“Can I take a quick shower and change?” I heard her ask, pulling away, only to look me in the eyes.

“Yeah, go ahead; take as long as you need.” I told her seriously, but with a smile.

“Thank you.” She said softly before she stood up.

“You’re welcome. Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Do you eat meat? I mean, are you a vegetarian or vegan?” I asked, looking at her.

“No. Why do you ask?” She asked, looking confused.

“Every time I see you, you’re never eating meat. Not that I was stalking you or anything; it’s just during lunch at school, I usually pass you, Zoey and Bridget…” I said, becoming flustered; I could hear it when I spoke to her.

That’s also new; I never get flustered or stammer on; I usually know what to say.

She just started giggling.

“You clearly don’t see everything. I’ve had the hamburger gravy over mashed potatoes, burgers, chicken nuggets or chicken sandwiches, chicken gravy over mashed potatoes or rice, tacos, or turkey subs. No, I don’t eat a lot of meat, but I’m not a vegetarian or a vegan; I love milk too much. I don’t care for steak or most pork products…unless it’s sausage links, or patties, or in gravy, or ground up and put in tacos; then pork is ok. I like some fish. I used to really like shrimp until I, all of a sudden, became severely allergic to any and all types of shellfish. As for being a vegan--I’d be a really bad one.” Emmie explained with a smile.

“And why is that?” I asked, interested.

“The only type of nuts I like are peanuts, I hate almonds and almond milk. Also, I’m allergic to a lot of things vegans love: anything pineapples, anything coconut, pears, avocado, so guacamole, dragon fruit, star fruit, papaya, and cauliflower. I am also allergic to shea butter and several types of medications.” She explained calmly; I just couldn’t help but stare. How could one tiny girl be allergic to so much?

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

“Well, I’m going to take a shower now.” I said as I headed upstairs to find something to wear for the day.

“Do you still want pancakes?” Mr. Grant asked as I came back downstairs.

“Yes please.” I answered with a smile.

“Sausage patties as well?” He asked calmly.

“Yes please.” I answered.

“You like orange juice? I have a little left.” He said, looking in his fridge.

“Yes, but if you don’t have much, that’s fine; I can have milk or water.” I said calmly.

“Nah, it’s fine; I don’t really care for orange juice…and it needs to get drank before it goes bad.” He said simply; I nearly fell over.

“If you don’t like orange juice, why do you have it?” I asked, confused.

“I use it in cooking. Ooh, bacon.” He said with a smile; I just made a face.

“Oh… Yuck.” I said before heading to the bathroom; I didn’t like bacon.

“You don’t like bacon either?” I heard him ask down the hall in a teasing way.

“No.” I said with a smile before entering the bathroom.

The girls (and grandma) were right--I trust Mr. Grant; I feel so safe around him and in his arms. He’s so kind; he’s not like the others. He’s also warm and very gentle with me--and he smells nice.

** Several Hours Later: 3:30 PM: **

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“You’re happy with this?” Elliot asked, looking at Emmeline’s completed room.

“Yep. There’s actually a lot more room in here than my room at the apartment. This is actually my room, kitchen and bathroom combined.” Emmeline replied with a smile, which caused Elliot to smile and his heart to soar.

“So, now what?” Elliot asked, looking at Emmeline.

“I don’t know…” Emmeline replied, looking back at him.

“Well, I don’t think Wesley’s going to call any time soon; I think his date started a few hours ago. It’s only 3:42… Do you wanna go see a movie; I know a small theater about forty minutes away; it doesn’t get a lot of people. Then, if you wanted, we could go through a drive-thru and get something to eat before we head home.” Elliot suggested as they stood in her doorway; he watched her, watched her movements and expressions.

“Sure…that’d be nice.” She said softly, looking up at Elliot with a soft smile.

Just as Elliot was going to say something, Mr. Franks and Mr. Shadow went running by, growling, and hissing.

“That reminds me… Which of your cats are fixed and which are not?” Elliot asked as they watched the cats run around.

“Umm…all of grandma’s cats, and Buttons and Pumpkin are fixed. The vet I took them to was having a half off day. So, after rent and bills, I was able to get two of them fixed. I got Buttons and Pumpkin done because Mr. Shadow was always going after Buttons, and Pumpkin started going after Buttons, Bubbles and S’mores. Mr. Shadow, for some reason leaves Bubbles and S’mores alone; he actually goes after Pumpkin when he tries… But, umm…I was saving up for the next half off day in a month or so, so that I could take Mr. Shadow, Bubbles and S’mores in at the same time.” Emmeline answered honestly.

“Ok… Tell you what; I’ll call and get them an appointment with the vet I go through and get them fixed in the next few days. That way it’s done and over with. With how this is going, both Mr. Franks, and Mr. Shadow will start peeing and marking all over the place.” Elliot said calmly, but seriously.

“Oh, but I couldn’t ask you to do that…” Emmeline started.

“You’re not asking; I’m offering. Plus, it really needs to be done.” Elliot said seriously.

“But with all you’ve done already, I’ll pay you back, I promise!” Emmeline exclaimed, determined.

“Don’t worry about it. Keep your money for something _you_ want. While you’re living here, with me, Mr. Franks is yours and I would hope you and your cats consider me as their owner as well.” Elliot said seriously, but calmly.

“Ok.” Emmeline said softly as she followed Elliot.

** Our First Kiss: **

** Three Weeks Later: **

So, it took a few weeks for Emmeline and Elliot to get used to things with her and her cats living with him and Mr. Franks.

Mr. Franks loves having cat towers and wet food now; Emmeline spoils him like she does her and her grandma’s cats.

The cats are _slowly_ adjusting to each other; they no longer want to kill one another.

Elliot learned that Emmeline initially thought Mr. Shadow, was a girl; her name was just Shadow…until she found out he was a Mr.

The house has two floors and a basement. The living room, kitchen, main bedroom, and a bathroom are downstairs along with a room that used to be a “man cave.” But that was just when Molly was living there; neither of them could stand being around each other. So he would lock himself in there. The room is now a study room. 

The upstairs has a bathroom and three bedrooms along with a hall closet. 

The basement is full and finished; it has a half bath and could be used for multiple purposes.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

Something I had to get used to, was when I woke up, I had to start putting pants and a shirt on. I walked out in just my boxers one morning--well actually a few times, forgetting she had moved in. Seven out of eleven of those times was while she was making breakfast; she’d blush furiously and hide her face. 

God, she’s so damn adorable!

She had to get used to eating non processed foods all of the time. Apparently, the only things she knows how to make are eggs and already cooked meals that you just pop in the microwave or oven.

She also had to get used to not walking everywhere all the damn time; I give her rides to and from school, so she doesn’t have to get up so damn early. 

I also give her rides to see her grandma every day, which they’re both happy about. Caroline calmed down, forgave, and apologized to Emmie about everything about two days after she blew up at her.

Somehow, I always get dragged into playing _Scrabble_ with them--losing horribly at it. But it’s nice to hear stories about Emmie’s father and grandfather…and stories of when she was little. The stories about when she was younger always make Emmie blush and moan in annoyance; it’s really adorable.

I’ve also taken her on a few dates now.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

It’s been three weeks now, but it’s still a little weird; I’m slowly getting used to living with Mr. Grant and Mr. Franks.

Mr. Franks doesn’t seem to mind that I moved in; he loves having cat towers and wet food, something he's never had before. He loves cuddling up to me as well. 

He and the other cats are even starting to get along now; they hated each other at first.

I felt so bad; I didn’t know if any of this would work up. But Mr. Grant assured me it would.

Mr. Shadow took the longest to get along with Mr. Franks. I felt so bad because they kept getting into fights. I don’t know if I mentioned this, but for the first six to seven months, I thought Mr. Shadow was a girl. I got to be him when he was just two or three weeks old from a poor excuse for a human being--oops, I mean “responsible” breeder. 

Anyway, I couldn’t differentiate between male or female anatomy on a cat; he grew up, and his testicles didn’t drop until he was about six months or so. So, yeah. I was planning on getting him fixed, but some things came up. When he was about ten months old, I got Buttons; she was about two-months-old when I rescued her from the streets. She was also unfixed. Together, she and Mr. Shadow had three kittens: Bubbles, Pumpkin, and S’mores. 

With all that being said, I bottle-fed and took care of Mr. Shadow, who is now three, and Buttons is two and a half while Bubbles, Pumpkin, and S’mores are eight months. 

But in saying all that, Mr. Shadow is very clingy to me. He really didn't like other cats except for Buttons and surprisingly the kittens. He also doesn’t really like others except for Zoey, Bridget, and Mr. Grant.

Thanks to Mr. Grant, Mr. Shadow, Bubbles, and S’mores have been fixed.., which really needed to be done. I tried to tell him I’d pay him back, but he said it was fine and not to worry about it.

Grandma’s cats are all well-adjusted and behaved; Mr. Shadow pretty much leaves them alone. Though, he learned a while ago that they could kick his butt.

They’re all doing well. But I think Elvis Presley and Jerry Lee Lewis are coming to an end; Elvis is fourteen, and Jerry Lee is sixteen. They’re slowing down quite a bit and are having a hard time eating their dry food. 

They had been slowing down for a while now, but having a hard time eating started a few days ago.

But changing the subject.

Mr. Grant looks really good in just his boxers. Sometimes, I think he forgot I moved in, and live with him now. 

I made breakfast a few times, early in the morning, when he would wake up and come out in just his boxers. 

He is so good looking in nothing as well as fully clothed--I want to see more at some time. ~_~ 

Umm, but when he sees me, he turns red and goes back to his room to put more clothes on. I don’t mind seeing him like that; granted, it does make my face burn.

Who would've ever thought I'd be saying or thinking these things? I know I didn't.

But, I also never thought I'd trust men in general.

Not only did he have to get used to all this, but so did I. 

I only know how to make eggs, toast, and instant meals. 

At the apartment, I was always making instant foods in the microwave or oven, depending on what it is. 

With that being said, Mr. Grant does most of the cooking, and I’ve been eating fewer instant meals, which I will admit, is nice. 

I still walk to a few different places, but he drives me to visit grandma, and to and from school, so I don’t have to get up early. Yeah, that’s still a work in progress. 

Anyway, when he takes me to visit Grandma, he stays and plays _Scrabble_ ; grandma makes him. She seems to really like him; she’s always telling him stories about Daddy and Grandpa--and embarrassing stories about when I was little. But Mr. Grant doesn’t seem to mind; he usually just sits there listening to her every word while smiling. 

At first, I thought it was just because he looked up to my dad and grandpa. But even when she told stories about me, he’d still smile.

He has taken me on a few dates to a few different places that he thought I’d be comfortable with; he always makes me feel special and safe.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Huh!” Emmeline woke up at around two in the morning in a heavy sweat; she had just had another nightmare. Nightmares have always been frequent for her; however, ever since she started dating and living with Elliot, they don’t happen as often.

This nightmare was particularly horrible; it was so bad that she decided to see if she could stay with Elliot for the night. 

However, she was gambling with that; she wasn't sure if he was awake or not. 

It was, after all, almost two in the morning; she didn’t want to wake him if he was already asleep. 

However, she also didn’t want to be alone. 

She decided to take that gamble; she got her glasses, and slowly peeked her head out her door. She saw a dim light and heard soft music coming from the living room.

Elliot was sitting on the couch, listening to soft music, just thinking; it had been a long day, and he couldn’t sleep.

Molly had stopped by earlier and found out that Emmeline was now living there; she was pissed.

She was there initially to discuss how she’d sign the divorce papers if he'd let her have the house and his car, both of which he purchased before they were married. He was also remarkably smart about it. 

After he found out what his dad had done, he not only bought the house, car, and a few other things; he had them put in his mother’s name until after the divorce final. 

So, legally, Molly has no right to either or; she was shocked and angry when she found that out--even though he had told her that already--several times.

It was early morning yesterday (around 7:30 AM) when Molly just walked in and started yelling and such (like usual).

She ended up waking Emmeline, who made it halfway downstairs, half asleep. 

That’s how Molly found out about Emmeline living there. 

From there, she connected the dots and figured out they were dating.

Molly, of course, tried using this to her advantage; she threatened to expose their relationship. He was cheating on her with a student of his; his dad would be so disappointed. That would mean she won the bet or deal Mr. Grant set up.

Going back a few years, Elliot’s dad had told them that if they could make it one year without cheating on each other, he would give them $10,000 each. $20,000 if only one of them didn’t cheat.

That was two and a half years ago; she’s been seeing other men since day three of their marriage. The first three days they spent together--against their wills.

Elliot challenged her; he said, "Go ahead and tell anyone you want. But good luck proving it; the entire school knows she’s living here because of some personal issues. She has her own room…on a completely different floor. There is absolutely no evidence that we’re dating…that I'm dating my student."

The only people who know they're dating are Wesley, Sardon, Bridget, Zoey, Elliot’s mom, sister and Sardon’s youngest brother, and Principal Harper. Well, and now Molly.

Elliot was beyond happy that Vice Principal Cooper didn’t know; it was already bad enough her brother, Principal Harper, knew.

Elliot also mentioned to Molly he got the $20,000 from his dad after proving he didn’t cheat, but she had been the entire time, except for the first three days.

Molly was beyond pissed; she tried getting past Elliot, to Emmeline.

Thank God, his mother showed up right then. For some reason, Molly was terrified of Amy.

After she was gone, Amy stayed for a few hours and just talked and talked; she still hadn’t been able to visit Caroline; she’s been swamped as of late.

But now, back to the current time.

‘I just need to say something. I don’t feel right--or safe right now. I just want him to hold me close; I need to feel safe again. I’ve never had a nightmare like that before.’ Emmeline thought to herself as she made her way to the couch where Elliot was sitting.

He didn’t notice her until she said something; her steps were always so light and feathery.

“Mr. Grant?” She asked softly, tears in her eyes.

“Emmie, what’s wrong; did something happen? Are Elvis and Jerry ok?” Elliot asked, concerned, looking at her. 

“No, they’re ok.” She replied softly as she stood at the end of the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Elliot asked, concerned.

‘At least he doesn’t know about my cutting; otherwise he’d worry like crazy.’ “I think I had a nightmare.” Emmeline thought to herself and then said softly before falling to her knees, placing her face against the arm of the couch, silently crying.

“Emmie, hey; everything’s ok. Do you want to talk about it?” Elliot asked, immediately by her side; he had noted that she’d been having a lot of nightmares lately. However, she never seems to remember any of them.

“You weren’t there; you were gone! Everyone was gone! You all just disappeared. Poof! Gone without a trace or viable reason; you were just gone!” She cried as Elliot pulled her to him. 

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

After a few minutes of just sitting there, rocking back and forth as she clutched onto my shirt, I carried her to the couch and sat down with her on my lap. 

She seemed to really like that; it appeared to comfort her. That, and when I rubbed her back.

“It’s ok; I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. I’m sure the others are fine as well; you’ll see them at school on Monday. And we can go see your grandma any time you want.” I told her.

“Ok.” She said softly, sniffling a little as she rubbed her face in my shoulder.

“Ok, it’s getting late; we should get to bed.” I told her simply; it was after two in the morning.

I got up while picking her up. I was about to take her to her room when she asked me a question.

“Mr. Grant?” She asked softly, yawning.

I really wish she’d call me by my first name.

Is she not comfortable around me?

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked calmly.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” She asked softly, leaning her head on my shoulder, catching me completely off guard.

“What?” I asked, kind of shocked, wondering if I heard right.

This was the girl who had a hard time cuddling together on the couch to watch movies or TV. And that was just last weekend.

I get it; I really do--with all the shit she’s been through. None of that was fair; none of that should’ve ever happened to her or anyone. I wouldn’t even wish that on Molly.

“Can I stay with you tonight--in your room?” She asked again but then said softly, confirming that I heard right the first time.

But then she started speaking again, “I don’t want to do anything except cuddle and sleep, and maybe…”

“Maybe?” I asked, interested.

“I don’t know.” She said softly, turning a little red as I stopped at the foot of the stairs.

She grabbed ahold of my shirt and held on, pulling herself to me, like she always does when I carry her upstairs when she’s awake. When she’s asleep, and I take her upstairs, I get her positioned just right and have a pretty good grip on her, so that she doesn’t fall or hit her head on something.

I wanted this; I absolutely wanted this. I want to hold her close to me as we sleep.

I sighed, breathing in her scent as I carried her to my room; she smelled of mixed berries and peaches.

“I suppose you can stay with me.” I told her calmly as I opened my door; however, I was jumping up and down like a child on the inside. 

** Normal P.O.V.: **

‘What was I going to ask him? Maybe it wasn’t important. They say if it’s not important if you don’t remember. But I remember everything. Is something wrong with me? Maybe that’s why he’s not taking me to his room. Or, maybe he’s just not ready for me to sleep with him yet. I said I didn’t want to have sex yet; he knows and understands why. He’s so kind. One day, I’d like to try to have sex with him; it’s just scary to think about. He’s probably had sex before; he’s probably really good at it. I’ve only ever been…I’m probably not very good at it… **STOP THINKING ABOUT ALL THAT! YOU’RE SAFE NOW!!!** Oh well, I’d better hang on. Huh? This isn’t the way to my room; this isn’t even heading upstairs. He’s taking me to his room? He actually wants to sleep and cuddle with me?’ Emmeline thought to herself as he took her to his room for the night.

Once he opened his door, Elliot had to stop and hold still, as a horde of cats came running by. At the end of that horde, walking ever so slowly, with a bit of a limp were Elvis and Jerry. 

Emmeline felt awful because she didn’t have enough money to help them feel better or have them put down so that they weren’t in pain anymore.

Even if they had wanted to do something other than cuddle, they couldn’t; all cats except Elvis and Jerry were in Elliot’s bed; they were waiting to be picked up.

“Would it be ok if I slept by the wall?” Emmeline asked, looking at Elliot as he set her in bed.

“Yeah that’s fine; I usually sleep on the edge anyways.” Elliot replied with a smile before he, as gently as possible, placed Elvis and Jerry on the bed; they, however, ended up crying in pain, making both Emmeline and Elliot feel horrible.

“I know…it’s time.” Emmeline said softly, looking at Elliot with tears in her eyes, “I don’t want to see them in pain anymore. And grandma always told me to do what’s best for them. But…I don’t know what to do; I don’t have enough money for even one of them to be put to sleep…” She finished as all the cats found a comfy spot; Elvis and Jerry crawled up by her head and got comfy.

Elliot looked at her; he figured she’d say something like that. She’s still not used to having help like this.

“I’ll see if we can get it done and over with tomorrow or the next day. Don’t worry about paying; I’ll take care of it. Don’t argue or offer to pay me; this needs to be done sooner than later if you don’t want them in pain anymore.” Elliot explained seriously as he sighed; she looked at him with tears in her eyes and understood as she nodded her head.

This entire time, Elliot was leaning against his bed, using his hands to keep himself up.

After a few seconds, he climbed into bed and laid next to her. He took her hand in his and held it, intertwining his fingers with hers, looking at her.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“I’m sorry to have to ask this, but do you mind if I take my shirt off?” Elliot asked after a few minutes; he usually just sleep in his boxers, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

‘Yes; God yes!’ Emmeline mentally screamed, but somehow managed to speak calmly and softly, with a smile, “That’s fine; it’s your bed. You do what makes you comfy; I’m just a guest for the night. And, I know you sleep in just your boxers.”

“Thanks…but, how do you know that?” Elliot said with relief in his voice before asking, slightly confused, looking at her as he removed his shirt.

“I’ve seen you in the mornings, remember? You used to walk out of your room in nothing but your boxers when you first got up.” She said simply with a smile.

“Right.” Elliot said, remembering. 

He smiled as he gently placed one of his hands on her face.

‘Ohh…that’s what I wanted to ask him… I don’t know why I’d forget that; that’s kind of important. Or, it is to me anyways. I really do love him with all my heart.’ Emmeline thought to herself as she looked into Elliot’s eyes.

They were just lying there staring at each other when they both felt a bunch of cat paws on their backs, pushing them together.

“What in the world?” Elliot asked out loud when the cats somehow managed to push them together; they then laid right behind them, making it impossible to move.

‘Well, now I’m really glad I kept my pants on; she was almost right next to me. She was blushing again.’ Elliot thought to himself when he felt how close they were to each other.

“I don’t think they want us moving anywhere.” Emmeline said softly as she fidgeted with her hands. 

“Mr. Grant?” She asked, looking at him.

“Yes, what is it?” Elliot asked as he tried to maneuver around the cats a little; he could feel her breath on his chest, and it was driving him crazy.

“I remember what I was going to say before; when you stopped at the stairs.” She said, looking at him.

“Ok, shoot.” Elliot said, looking at her while moving some hair out of her eyes.

“I was just wondering…” She started but stopped as she turned red.

“Yes?” He asked, pulling her chin up.

“Can I have a kiss? And not a kiss on the forehead; an actual kiss…my first kiss?” She asked softly.

“You’ve never been kissed before?” He asked, kind of surprised; he figured with her history, one of them would've kissed her.

“Not on the lips, no. I had one boyfriend, but we only met three times; he didn’t really like me. My other boyfriend only lasted a month or so; he kept me locked up and…he was too interested in that and keeping my mouth taped shut. And then Zack…he liked it when I’d scream; he kissed everywhere else…” She answered softly, trying and failing to hold back her tears.

Now Elliot felt terrible; he shouldn’t have asked. He tucked some hair behind her ear and wiped her tears away before answering her, “I’ll kiss you on one condition.”

“What?” She asked, confused.

“When it’s just you and me; when we’re not in school…I want you to call me by my name, not Mr. Grant. When it’s just the two of us, call me Elliot. I want to hear you say my name...I need to hear that from you.” Elliot told her, pulling her to him while looking into her eye; she made a soft noise when she felt his arms around her waist.

‘He wants me to call him by his first name, instead of Mr. Grant? My heart feels funny. Is this a dream? Please don’t let this be a dream…’ Emmeline thought to herself as she reached her hands up to hold onto his shoulders.

It had dawned on him when he set her on his bed that she may not know, understand, or think it was ok for her to call him by his first name.

“Elliot.” She said softly as she slowly moved her arms around his shoulders, some tears slipping down her cheeks; she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

“Good girl.” Elliot said with a smile, making her smile before leaning down to kiss her lips for the first time.

After he kissed her, all the cats except Elvis and Jerry moved to the foot of the bed.

‘Thank you.’ ‘Those damn cats… But I guess, I have them to thank for this.’ Emmeline and Elliot thought to themselves at the same time.

After a few seconds, Elliot gently pushed Emmeline onto her back; she just stared at him with wonder and amazement shining in her eyes.

“How was that?” Elliot asked, looking at her; he wanted to make sure her first kiss was special.

He wanted to hear her say how she felt, even though he didn't actually need to hear that; he could see in her eyes how she felt.

‘Amazing.’ That’s what she wanted to stay, but instead, she replied, with her arms in the air, “Really, really great…”

“Do you want to go to sleep now?” Elliot asked her with a smile; she shook her head no.

‘No; I want more!’ Emmeline screamed inside her head; she could hear herself screaming for more. However, that’s not what came out of her mouth.

“Can I have some more?” She asked, still holding her arms up.

'So, I do to her, what she does to me. Any and all rational thoughts she may have had--gone. I wonder what is going on in that head of hers right now.' Elliot thought to himself, watching her. 

For the most part, Emmeline was easy for Elliot to read; in fact, she was the easiest person for him to read.

Elliot smiled at her as he crawled over to her, and again, gently pulled her to him. 

As soon as he was in her reach, Emmeline immediately placed her arms around his neck. 

No matter how much she tried not to be, Elliot thought Emmeline was still the cutest, most innocent girl he had ever seen.

To him, that’s how she always seemed. But tonight. Tonight was different; he couldn’t place his finger on it. Either way, he liked it.

Once they were situated and comfy, they laid there making out for quite some time.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

I wanted him to be as close to me as possible. So, I pulled him down on top of me; it was a new feeling for me--but I liked it. I would shiver. His bare skin was also touching my bare skin.

What is wrong with me?

Never in a million years did I think this would happen, let alone be possible. But it is; it's happening--and it feels nice.

Somewhere during this, he wrapped his arms around my waist. That was kind of a shock; I hadn’t expected that, and I may have squeaked or something. 

He must’ve thought he did something wrong, because he stopped, and pulled away. 

“Are you ok? Did I do something wrong; do you want to stop?” He asked right away.

“N-no. I’m fine; it’s just a new feeling…to have arms around me like that. But it’s a good feeling; your arms are soft and gentle. I’d like more please.” I answered honestly; I really did want more.

I could hear myself speaking to him; my words were coming out jagged as I was deeply breathing.

He smiled back at me before we went back to kissing for a while as he held me in his arms. 

Every now and then, he would lift me to him; I don’t know what came over me, as soft, unrecognizable noises (to me) escaped my mouth.

Something’s wrong. My body feels weak, and I feel like--I didn’t want to, but I pulled away to yawn. I was tired, but I didn't want to stop yet.

He suddenly rolled off me. But I didn’t want that; I wanted more. 

“Go to sleep; you’re tired. And it’s now…almost four in the morning.” He told me.

‘Four?! Is it that late already?’ I asked myself as I rolled onto my side, facing him.

“Can we do that again sometime?” I asked; it was supposed to be to myself, but I accidentally asked out loud.

Like he had been, for the last however long we were in here, he smiled at me before gently kissing me on the lips for a second. 

“Of course.” He answered, honestly. 

I heard him; I did. But I was drifting off to sleep…with now pleasant dreams. 

I also barely felt him remove my glasses.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

Emmie had just fallen asleep, but I was still awake, playing with her hair. However, before I started playing with her hair, I removed her glasses and placed them in the little cubby above my bed. 

She looked so peaceful.

I hadn’t expected to be making out with her like that just yet. I honestly didn't figure she'd be ready for that yet. But that’s what we did for about an hour. 

I was shocked when she’d pull me down on top of her; I certainly wasn’t expecting that. But it was nice, especially when she would shiver when my skin touched her exposed stomach.

What was even more surprising was when I would lift her small body to mine; she would lightly moan into my mouth.

If it weren’t for her pulling away and yawning when she did, I think we would’ve gone too far; that would’ve been bad. That would be something she would’ve regretted when she woke up.

I loved her pouty little faces when I stopped doing something she really liked--like when I rub her back and stop suddenly. Truth is, I do it on purpose just to tease her…most of the time. 

She made her face when I rolled off her, but it was now after four in the morning.

What this girl does to me--is nothing like I've experienced before.

I wonder if she’ll tell Zoey and Bridget--or how they’d react; I wondered the same thing about Wesley and Sardon.

I watched her sleep for a while longer, playing with her hair. But it wasn't long before I gently pulled her to me, and fell asleep with her in my arms, at around 4:21 AM.

‘One day, we’ll go all the way. But for now, kissing is what we should stick to.’ Those were my last thoughts as I fell asleep, holding her close.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

Elliot woke up first the next morning, cats all over his bed; there were cats above him, by his feet, and Mr. Franks was lying on his hip. Most importantly, Emmeline was curled up, on her side, right next to him, her head on his chest, and her hands curled between the two of them.

‘So, this morning wasn’t a dream; I really did kiss my Emmie.’ Elliot thought to himself with a smile as he tucked her hair behind her ear; she was subconsciously chewing on her hair in her sleep.

“What time is it?” Elliot asked, stretching as he turned to look at his alarm clock; it read 9:03 AM.

After a minute, he saw Jerry Lee stretch and make a noise, followed soon by Elvis.

“She’ll be asleep for another few two or three hours; it was a late night. Let’s see…it’s Sunday; so, I don’t think the vet is open. I wonder if I still have his personal number. See if I can make an appointment for tomorrow… I’ll look for the number, and then wait for Emmie to wake up; this needs to be decided by her and her grandma. But for now, I have to take a nice, long, cold shower.” Elliot said as he felt his morning wood, which was harder than usual.

This morning’s activities probably didn’t help that none.

** An Hour & Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

Emmeline had just woken up about three minutes ago and was now reaching for her glasses.

After taking in her surroundings, she ran her hands all over her waist and stomach and smiled; she then gently touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. And then she got an urgent look on her face.

“Bathroom…” She muttered as she climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

“Good morning.” Elliot said with a smile when he heard his door open.

“Morning!” Emmeline said quickly as she ran to the bathroom; Ryou just chuckled and stood up.

“Better?” Elliot asked when she came out of the bathroom.

“Yes, much.” Emmeline said with a smile and a blush.

He didn’t notice this morning, but her pajamas were a pair of light blue capris with long blades of grass starting at the bottom of the legs and went up to her knees while the rest was covered in stars. She wore a matching light blue, short-sleeved crop top that showed off a little bit of her stomach.

‘That’s why it was so easy to get to her stomach.’ Elliot thought to himself as he looked her up and down, causing her to blush.

“Are you hungry? The cats already ate…well, all but Jerry Lee and Elvis.” Elliot asked and then said calmly as he stood right in front of her.

“A little. Ok; I’ll get them and see if I can get them to eat…at least a little.” Emmeline sighed.

“The vet is closed today, but I have a personal number for him; we can call in a little bit and see if he can squeeze them in tomorrow sometime…or Tuesday at the latest.” Elliot said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Ok…” Emmeline mumbled as she walked into his arms.

“I know… This part of owning pets is never easy…” Elliot sighed as he moved his arms down to her waist and gently hugged her.

“I know…” Emmeline said, pulling away with a sad smile.

“Anything in particular you’d like to eat this morning/afternoon?” Elliot asked calmly.

“French toast, fruit and orange juice?” Emmeline asked with a smile.

“I can do that.” Elliot said with a smile; he was always smiling when she was smiling.

“Thank you. Well, I’d better go get them…” Emmeline sighed.

“Right. But hey, before you go.” Elliot said, gently grabbing her arm.

“Hmm?” Emmeline asked, confused until she felt his breath on her lips; she smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

“I love you, Emmie.” Elliot said before sealing her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

“I love you too, Mr. Elliot.” Emmeline said softly, catching herself when she was about to call him Mr. Grant.

“You’ll get used to it.” Elliot said with a smile, before letting her go so she could get Jerry Lee and Elvis while he got food ready.

Emmeline went into Elliot’s room, climbed into his bed, and crawled up to where Jerry Lee and Elvis were.

“Ok, you two, it’s time to get up and try to eat. Come on.” Emmeline said softly, looking at them, thinking they were just sleeping. However, when she went to pick Jerry Lee up so she could set him on the floor, she realized they were not just sleeping; they were gone--and had been for a while, as they were both stiff.

“Jerry? Elvis?” Emmeline asked softly, voice shaking; she knew they were gone; she knew it before uttering their names.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

I watched as Emmie went to my room, smiling before I went to make brunch.

I had just gotten everything out when.

“Wahhh!” I heard Emmie scream; I dropped the pan on the floor and went running to my room.

“Emmie, what’s wrong? Are you ok? What happened?” I asked, panicked; then I noticed she was holding a very limp Jerry Lee and Elvis lay limp over the side of one of my pillows; they had died.

“Oh. Emmie, I’m so sorry.” I said slowly, walking over to her; she was shaking and crying so much.

“I-I-I-I di-didn’t ge-get to say goo-goodbye.” She stuttered out as she held Jerry Lee.

“Hold on a second…” I said as I went to my closet; I found some decent sized boxes; I was going to use them to wrap Christmas Presents later. Guess I’ll have to find new boxes.

“Ok. Emmie, can I please have them? You have to let them go.” I said as calmly as I could; she just stared at me for a few seconds before handing me, Jerry Lee.

It’s a good thing I plan to get new pillows; I took one and placed it at the bottom of a box and placed Jerry Lee on it.

I did the same thing with Elvis, except I used the older pillow he had passed away on.

“Emmie?” I asked, very concerned; she was just sitting there, staring off into nothingness. However, she looked at me when I said her name; then the tears started flowing freely.

“Come here. It’s ok; it’s all going to be ok.” I told her as I held her and let her cry.

** Two & A Half Hours Later: **

Every now and then, she would stop crying long enough to take breaths or to vomit.

After the first time she left my room to use the bathroom, we stayed in the living room. 

It’s not that I didn’t want her throwing up in my bed; I could care less about that. Jerry Lee and Elvis were still in boxes on the floor, and there was some cat poop from when they stretched that last time.

Thinking about it now, I should’ve known they weren’t stretching; they were dying. 

This time, when she walked down the hall to the living room, I noticed that Emmie was slowing down and wasn’t walking straight; she was about to go down.

“Ok. I think it’s time for you to lie down now.” I said, picking her up; I then gently placed her on the couch, found a blanket, and covered her up. There’s always some kind of pillow on the couch.

“Grandma…” Emmie mumbled, barely awake.

“I’ll call her and let her know what’s going on.” I said seriously, rubbing her forehead; she was out seconds later.

“Hmmm… One down, one to go…” I sighed as I got my phone and found Caroline’s number; she had given me her phone number right after she and Emmie patched things up.

 _“Oh, Elliot; what a pleasant surprise.”_ Caroline said on her end.

“Not as pleasant as you think…” I sighed.

 _“Why? What’s going on? Is Emmeline ok?”_ Caroline asked worriedly.

“Emmie’s ok…more or less. Umm…your cats, Jerry Lee Lewis and Elvis Presley passed away this morning…and Emmie’s not taking it too well. She just got done crying.” I explained calmly.

 _“How long did she cry? How much did she throw up?”_ Caroline asked calmly. She didn’t sound too shocked; in fact, she knew what was going on.

“She cried for about two and a half hours and threw up maybe…I wanna say three or four times. But how did you know that? How are you doing?” I asked, clearly confused.

 _“Ah…well, that’s good; it means she’s getting better. I’m ok; sad yes, but I’m fine. I’ve had cats and dogs all my life; before I met Carlton, I grew up on a farm. You get animals different reasons: dogs are for companionship, hunting and keeping the farm animals in line. Cats are for hunting and killing mice…and sometimes companionship. And then farm animals, such as cows, pigs, chickens, and turkeys are raised for milk, eggs and once they reached a certain point, for food. I’m very well aware that they don’t live near as long as people do…not even close. You get them for companionship, friendship, whatever, and you take care of them until it’s their time. Then you mourn and move on…and eventually get a new companion. Emmeline knows this as well; Carlton and I taught her that. Unfortunately, with her, I don’t think it stuck very well… Carlton was always so funny; he thought he could tell me what to do when it came to…well anything…especially my animals. He said we could have a dog or two and maybe a cat. Well, we discussed and compromised that. You know who won?”_ Caroline asked seriously.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say you.” I answered calmly.

 _“Very good. I mean, we did compromise on a lot of things, but when it comes to animals, there is no compromise. One or two dogs and maybe a cat? Oh no; we had four dogs: Maxwell, Yogi, Pincher and Champ and six cats: Patsy Cline, Dolly Parton, Jerry Lee Lewis, Elvis Presley, Johnny Cash and Michael Jackson. Now, the first time I met you, Emmeline gave me that painting of my cats. It had everyone except my Patsy on there; it would’ve been nice if she was on there, but I don’t think Emmeline ever met her. Or, if she did, she was way too little to remember. As for the dogs, Champ, Maxwell, and Yogi were her favorites; they’d take naps and such with her. Pincher had to be locked up when she came over, as he didn’t like kids; he was one of those dogs who would’ve been put to sleep because he was deemed aggressive. I say, he just didn’t have the right people; he loved me and Carlton, and Matthew. And then Champ; he was our guard dog and had saved Emmeline two or three times. We took her fishing once and she fell out of the boat; her lifejacket had a hole or something in it; Champ dived in and saved her. He also did CPR. Not the mouth to mouth…but you the chest compressions. Some guy tried to kidnap her right out of our yard; Champ chased the man down and bit him. I’m telling you all this because, all of our dogs except Champ died naturally; Champ had to be put down. The man who tried taking Emmeline was found guilty and sentenced to however long in prison or whatever. However, he filed a complaint against our dog, saying he was a danger to anyone, especially children. Well, Emmeline proved just how wrong that was and we got keep Champ…for another two and a half months. The man’s brother or whatever gave Champ a treat laced with some kind of poison. And then, because this was in the front and there was no gate, another person came up and nearly hit Emmeline with a car; with his last ounce of life or whatever, Champ grabbed Emmeline by the arm, yanked and threw her out of the way, getting hit instead. That was the only time we had Emmeline for more than a weekend at a time. She wouldn’t stop crying, so her mom sent her to stay with us until she did stop. She cried for almost five days straight, blaming herself for Champ’s death; she did throw up multiple times a day for three of those days that I know of. I have no clue what it was like at her mom’s place. No matter how many times we told her Champ’s death wasn’t her fault, she always insisted it was her fault. After some time, she was better; she still had Maxwell and Yogi. They and Pincher passed away within days of each other. Each time she cried and threw up for several hours. But you just said she only cried for two and a half hours and threw up a few times? That’s a hell of a lot better than what it used to be.”_ Caroline explained in detail.

Every time I talked to her, she always had a story to tell, which is fine, I get it; she’s lonely. Emmeline and I are the only ones to visit her--Monday-Friday. No visitors on weekends unless it’s a birthday or Christmas; Saturdays are activity days, and Sundays are (if religious) church and or time to themselves days.

“That couldn’t have been easy.” I said at a loss for words.

 _“You have no idea. It is probably a good think Emmeline didn’t grow up on a farm; she would’ve never been able to handle that…there’s just no way. She’d fall in love with all the farm animals and protest them from being killed for food. Sometimes I just don’t understand her; she’ll eat meat and knows where it comes from. But if she gets attached to something…nope. I really am surprised she’s not a vegetarian. But anyway…it took me a while to realize just who you were…or, who you’re related to. You tell that mother of yours to come visit me some time. You are Amy Astra’s son, are you not? You look almost exactly like her…except for the fact that you’re a guy.”_ Caroline said seriously.

“Yes, I will tell her you say hi and for her to visit you.” I said calmly; I wanted to laugh, but I just couldn’t.

“So, umm…what do you want done with your cats? Do you want them buried or cremated?” I asked seriously.

 _“Buried. When she wakes up, just let her know I said, it’s ok to mourn and be sad, but not to do it forever; at least they’re not in pain anymore and are in a better place. Now, they can be with their sister Patsy and the dogs on the other side of the rainbow bridge. She really is a sweet girl with a big heart. I’m going to ask you something serious; it’s a yes or no question.”_ She said seriously.

“Ok.” I said, slightly confused.

 _“Do you know she used to cut herself?”_ She asked, catching me off guard a little.

“So, Emmie’s not that good at hiding it like she thinks she is. Yes, I know. A nurse told me a few weeks ago when we were in the hospital; she said most were older, but there was one newer one. As far as I’m aware, she hasn’t cut or anything like that since she’s been here.” I answered, honestly.

 _“Good, let’s keep it that way. And no, she’s not. I have to get going. Just do me one favor.”_ She said calmly.

“Yes?” I asked calmly.

 _“Emmeline is a good girl with a big heart, but she’s also incredibly stubborn and likes to do things on her own. Sometimes she needs to slow down and accept help and that she can’t do everything by herself. As we’ve learned, she gets herself into some dangerous situations. Please, please just keep an eye on her and keep her safe.”_ She said, pleading with me.

“Of course. Always.” I replied seriously; that’ll probably be one of my biggest tasks. But I’ll be happy to do it.

 _“Thank you. At least I’ll have a little piece of mind. Well, I have to go. Bye.”_ Caroline said calmly before hanging up before I could say anything else.

She’s not wrong; Emmie is kind, caring, and has a big heart. And yes, she may be stubborn at times, but I don’t think she had a choice for a while. I don’t see too much resistance from her, or at least not since she’s been here. The only thing she tries to be stubborn about is money and wanting to help more--and she never wins against me. If anything, she doesn’t like to open up; I know she’s holding something or some things back…


	6. The Research, The Oath, Love & Hate!

It was the Monday after Jerry Lee and Elvis passed away, and Elliot and Emmeline were at school. He had offered her a day off, but she declined. She said she needed normalcy. She couldn’t afford to miss too many days of school, or she' be held back. 

Although Elliot didn’t think she had missed school this year, except that one day--the day they started dating.

It was a week into September, by the way.

It was now lunch, and Emmeline was sitting at a table with Zoey and Bridget.

“Em, is everything ok?” Zoey asked, concerned.

“Yeah; you seem a bit distant today.” Bridget said worriedly.

“Huh? Oh, yeah… I’m sorry; I’m just a little out of it, I guess.” Emmeline said softly.

“What’s wrong?” Zoey and Bridget asked right away.

“Elvis and Jerry Lee passed away yesterday.” Emmeline answered softly.

“Oh, hunny; we’re so sorry.” Zoey and Bridget said at the same time, hugging their friend.

“It’s ok. It’s sad, but at least they’re not in pain anymore. And in the end, that’s all that matters.” Emmeline said softly.

“Is everything else ok?” Zoey asked calmly.

“Yeah.” Emmeline replied softly.

“How are you and Elliot doing?” Bridget asked softly when she noticed Elliot watching her as he and Sardon walked by.

“We’re good.” Emmeline said with a dreamy smile and a blush that immediately caught Zoey and Bridget’s attention.

“What’d you do?” Zoey asked right away.

“What do you mean?” Emmeline asked, looking at Zoey, confused. 

“Oh, come on Em; we see it in your face. Are you hugging yet?” Zoey asked right away.

“We’ve been hugging for a while now.” Emmeline said, blushing a little more.

“So, what is it then?” Bridget asked gently.

“I think I need to use the bathroom.” Emmeline said softly, standing up; she then headed to a bathroom with Zoey and Bridget right behind her.

“Ok. We’re the only ones in here. Spill it.” Zoey insisted, badgering Emmeline as they each went into a stall.

“We--we kissed. For about an hour--in his bed. Then I fell asleep.” Emmeline said nervously, her face a new shade of red, while she played with her fingers.

“You had sex?” Zoey asked right away.

“No!” Emmeline exclaimed, seriously embarrassed now.

“Zoey stop it; you know better. Anyway, you had your first kiss then. How was it?” Bridget asked after lecturing Zoey.

“It was nice.” Emmeline said, smiling as she remembered; she wasn’t going to give any details.

“An hour?” Zoey asked when they started washing their hands.

“Yes, I didn’t want to stop.” Emmeline admitted softly.

“Well, it’s about time.” Zoey said with an evil smile.

“Hmm?” Emmeline asked, confused, but Zoey was already walking out of the bathroom, hands together, silently laughing evilly.

“She’s going to start teasing and picking on Elliot now; she was nice enough to wait until after your first kiss. She started picking on Sardon two weeks into us dating. 

Come on; let’s go finish lunch.” Bridget said kindly.

“Ok.” Emmeline said softly, with a smile.

** With The Guys: **

“What are you doing?” Sardon asked when he saw Elliot watching the students.

“I agreed to watch the students on the west side of the cafeteria to make sure they’re behaving. Mr. Harper agreed to let me do this because all Mrs. Peete did was complain that she had to stand here and watch ungrateful teenagers. And yes, I’m doing this to mainly keep an eye on Emmie.” Elliot explained calmly.

“I heard you agreed to Monday student watch.” Wesley said with a smile.

“Monday and Friday.” Elliot said calmly.

“I have Tuesday and Thursday.” Wesley said with a smile.

“Which side?” Elliot asked right away.

“West; that’s what Principal Harper gave me.” Wesley said calmly.

“I have West on Wednesday, and North on Friday.” Sardon said in a bored tone.

“At least you know Bridget will be watched over.” Wesley said, looking at Sardon.

“Yeah.” Sardon said as they watched the girls and other students.

“So, how is Emmeline doing? I’m surprised she’s at school today.” Wesley said, looking at Elliot.

“She’s better than yesterday.” Elliot answered.

“What happened yesterday?” Sardon asked, interested.

“Jerry and Elvis passed away; she had a hard time with it. I couldn’t get her to eat anything until it was time for dinner. And even then, she only ate a little bit. However, she had some breakfast this morning, and it looks like she’s eating her lunch. Not a whole lot, but she’s perked up a little more as well.” Elliot explained.

“What was that all about?” Sardon asked as they watch Emmeline, Zoey, and Bridget hurry off to a bathroom.

“Private girl teenaged girl talk, I’m guessing.” Wesley said, watching a sea of students along with Wesley and Sardon.

“Oh, I can probably guess what they’re going to talk about.” Elliot said with a sigh; he knew Zoey well enough to know she’ll get what she wants to know out of her.

“What do you mean?” Sardon asked right away, looking at me with that childish look.

You know, Sardon is usually a very serious, no-nonsense type of person--until it comes to Bridget; he eases up a little with her. Then there’s Elliot; with certain things, he picks on and teases him.

“If you must know, I gave her her first kiss. No, you’re not getting details.” Elliot said seriously.

“Aww! Come on!” Sardon said, playing around.

“Congratulations.” Wesley said with a smile.

“Being serious for a moment: obviously, you’re going to take things slow and all that, but just wait until you have sex with her.” Sardon said with a huge smile.

“I’m not just going to have sex with her. When the time comes, if it ever comes, I’ll make love with her.” Elliot said seriously.

“Right. Of course.” Sardon said, looking directly at Elliot.

“What? What is that look for?” Elliot asked, annoyed, looking at Sardon.

“You remember our pact--the sex pact?” Sardon asked, looking at Elliot.

“The one we made when we were, what? Fifteen or sixteen?” Elliot asked, looking at Sardon.

“That would be the one.” Sardon said calmly.

“Are you kidding me, Sardon? We were fifteen, sixteen when we made that stupid pact; we’re in our twenties now.” Elliot snapped as quietly as he could.

“I’m aware of that. I actually wanted to call it off. I kind of talked to Bridget about it; she’s against it. And then there’s Emmeline; she’s cute and all, but she’s really not my type. Now, I know that’s not what matters, seeing as no matter what, we were supposed to take turns taking whoever the girl is. Wesley hasn’t dated anyone in a few years now. I’ve been with Bridget for a little over two years, and I don’t plan on sharing her. You just started dating Emmeline; there’s no way in Hell she’d agree to do any of that. 

One of these nights, we should just find that paper we signed and destroy it. I would say, hey, we were incredibly drunk when we wrote that up, it shouldn’t count; however, we did a blood oath. The only way to void that is to burn the contract, after doing a new blood oath.” Sardon explained, shocking Elliot and Wesley.

“Well, what do we do?” Wesley asked, looking at Elliot.

“I guess we burn the contract or whatever…” Elliot sighed, annoyed.

“Finally…” Wesley sighed, relieved.

“Great. When?” Sardon asked seriously.

“Well, there’s always lunch hour tomorrow.” Elliot suggested.

“Can’t. Tuesdays is the day Bridget and I have lunch in my classroom together.” Sardon said calmly.

“How did you manage that one? Even if everyone knows you two are dating?” Elliot asked, looking at Sardon, shocked.

“Usually, she just meets me up there; there are a few teachers up there, who don’t give a fuck what we do. She’s a good girl, so the detention line wouldn’t work; so, we use she needs a little extra help with something, math or science or history or something like that. Say Elliot, you should do that; you should have lunch with Emmeline once a week.” Sardon explained and suggested calmly.

“He has a point. Maybe you could get to know her better; you said there was still things you didn’t know about her.” Wesley suggested calmly.

“Just not Tuesdays; that’s my day with Bridget. If you take Emmeline that day as well, Zoey will be alone; her other two friends, Megan and Mimi, moved to a different school district.” Sardon said calmly.

“Ok.” Elliot said, thinking about it.

“What day are you going to pick?” Sardon and Wesley asked, looking at Elliot.

“I’m not sure yet; I’ll have to talk to Emmie about it…see if it’s something she’s even interested in. We have to figure out when we’re going to go and find that contract, oath, or whatever you want to call it and destroy it. Then, we make a new oath and live by that.” Elliot said seriously.

“Well, Bridget’s parents are picking her up during eighth period for some appointment; so, I have free after school.” Sardon said simply.

“I don’t have any plans until Friday after school.” Wesley said calmly.

“*Sigh…* We’ll have to make it quick; I have to drop Emmeline off at Shady Pine Home to visit her Grandma. After that I have another errand to run.” Elliot explained, after sighing.

“Ok. At least we don’t have to go far.” Wesley said as the girls got back to their table.

“So, have you talked to her about her cutting yet?” Sardon asked, looking at Elliot.

“No, not yet. I plan on talking to her about it in a few days. I don’t really want to though; since she’s been living with me, I haven’t seen her cut anything except for paper and stuff like that. I know I have to, but I don’t want her to become upset over it and start up again.” Elliot said, intensely watching Emmeline.

“I can talk to her about if, if you’d like.” Sardon said calmly.

“No. I’ll talk to her sometime this week.” Elliot said seriously just as the bell to single lunch was done, rang.

“See you after school.” Elliot, Sardon, and Wesley said while heading to their classrooms while the girls headed to classes.

** The End of The Day: **

“Ok, everyone, that packet is due by Friday. 

Emmeline, please stay after; I need to discuss something with you.” Elliot said calmly, looking at his class before the end of the day announcements came over the loudspeakers.

Nobody said anything, they sat there, listening to the announcements until the bell rang; they all then just got up, got their things, and started leaving.

“How are you feeling?” Elliot asked, looking at Emmeline after all other students were gone.

“Ok. A little tired.” Emmeline admitted softly.

“Do you still want to visit your Grandma?” Elliot asked seriously.

“Yes.” Emmeline answered right away with a smile.

“Ok. As I told you before, I had an errand to run, so I’ll just be dropping you off. 

However, as it would turn out, I have another errand to run with Wesley and Sardon.” Elliot explained calmly, hoping she wouldn’t be too upset.

“Ok.” Emmeline replied, looking up at him.

“Are you two ready?” Sardon asked as he and Wesley stood at the door.

“Yeah; we’re coming.” Elliot said, slightly annoyed as he and Emmeline started walking to them; they then went to Elliot’s car.

“Emmie gets the front, until I drop her off.” Elliot said seriously.

“Ok.” Wesley said with a smile while Sardon grumbled; he hated sitting in the back.

** Emmeline’s P.O.V.: **

I wonder what Elliot has to do with Mr. Coolridge and Mr. Ikisatashi.

I’d ask, but it’s none of my business.

“Emmie, are you ok?” I heard Elliot ask me as I stared on my window; I had a horrible feeling like something bad was going to happen today.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m ok--just a little tired.” I told him with a smile.

“Ok. Well, we’re here. I’ll be back in an hour and a half or two. I have my phone; call if you need anything.” He told me calmly.

“Ok.” I said, staring at him. I wanted a quick kiss goodbye, but Mr. Coolridge and Mr. Ikisatashi were in the backseat. I’m not ready to kiss in public, let alone in front of other people.

I guess I could--

“I’ll see you after a while.” I said before leaning over to give him a quick hug; he hugged me back before I got out and headed inside.

“See you after a bit.” I heard Elliot say before I made it to the doors.

“Em?” Kellie, the check-in lady asked, looking at me; she seemed a bit shocked.

“Hi Kellie.” I said, walking over to the counter.

“I’m kind of shocked to see you here on a Monday; is everything ok?” Kellie asked, looking at me.

“Yeah; Elliot has some errands to run, and I didn’t want to be home alone. Also, two of Grandma’s cats passed away yesterday; I just wanted to hang out and talk with her.” I explained, looking at Kellie.

“Ahh, I see. Well, just sign in, and you can be on your way. I’m sorry; I know you’re used to just going to see your Grandma, but you’re going to have to get used to signing in at all times. Sorry, my husband got a new job offer about four hours away. 

This is my last month here.” Kellie explained, somewhat upsetting me; I really liked her. I mean, I like a few of the staff here, but she’s the one I see the most.

I knew something bad was going to happen today.

“I wish you luck and happiness.” I said honestly.

“Thank you.” She replied.

“So, who’s going to take your place?” I asked, looking at her.

“Hold on. Ginny, could you come here, please?” I heard Kellie ask as she went into the back; she walked back out with an older lady with graying brown hair and brown eyes.

“Emmeline, this is Ginny Hale; she will be taking over for me. Ginny, this is Emmeline Moore; she is Caroline Kriticus’s granddaughter. 

She usually comes Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. She’s been coming here for about a year now; she’s a smart kid, but often forgets to sign in, so I’d just sign her in when I see. Or, she usually has a guy named Elliot Grant with her; he usually signs them in and meets her at her Grandma’s room. I guess while I’m here, we can update your guest list.” Kellie said, looking from Ginny to me.

“Ok.” I said, standing in front of the counter.

“So, yes, if you couldn’t tell, Emmeline is only fifteen; however, her Grandma made her, her Power of Attorney for everything. 

She has a list of people who can and cannot see her grandmother without her present--after discussing it with her grandma. Let’s see. You have Elliot Grant as the only person allowed to visit your Grandma without you present; is that still correct?” Kellie asked me.

“Currently, yes. But I’d like to add Elliot’s mom, Amy Astra; Amy used to take care of Grandma and Grandpa when they still lived at home, and Grandpa was still alive. 

Grandma said she would love to see Amy, and I know Amy wants to see Grandma as well.” I explained calmly.

“Ok. Amy Astra has been added to the list. Now, you have a list of people you don’t want to see your Grandma whatsoever, nor does she want to see them. Austin Cooper, Megan Moore, Dustin Moore-Cooper, Justin Moore-Cooper, Mia Moore-Cooper, and Zack Cooper. Does that sound correct; or, do you want or need to change anything?” Kellie asked me.

“No, that’s correct. That’s how I want it to stay.” I said right away.

“Are you related to these people?” Ginny asked, looking at me.

“They are my mom, stepdad, brothers, sister and stepbrother; I have no relation with them, as they did nothing but severely abuse me. Grandma and Grandpa tried to get custody of me, but he died, and she was unable to take care of me by herself. Before you ask, because I get asked this all the time, I am emancipated.” I explained as calmly as I could, without crying.

“Well, everything is up to date, and you’re signed in; you can go see your grandma.” Kellie said with a smile.

“Thank you. It was nice to meet you, Ginny.” I said sincerely.

“You too.” She said before I walked away.

Knock. Knock.

“Grandma?” I asked, knocking on her door.

“Emmeline, deary; how are you doing? Where’s Elliot?” Grandma asked with a huge smile.

“I’m doing ok. Elliot couldn’t come today; he had some errands to run.” I answered her.

“Oh, poo. I was hoping to beat him at _“Scrabble_ ” again.” Grandma said disappointedly.

“How are you?” I asked softly.

“I’m well. Am I sad about my Jerry Lee Lewis and Elvis? Of course. But, that’s part of owning animals, deary. At the end, you just have to realize they’re not in pain, and are in a better place. I also like to think of it as, they’ve all crossed the Rainbow Bridge, and are with all the other animals I’ve had.” Grandma explained with a smile, that made me feel better.

“So, what would you like to do? What are you doing here? Get out!” Grandma yelled; she seemed angry as she looked past me.

When I turned around, I saw my worst nightmare; mom and Austin were standing in the doorway.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” I asked, scared.

“We’re here for you; we want you to come home. 

Zack wants you to come home.” Mom said, looking at me.

“Zack’s in jail.” I said right away, backing away from them.

“No thanks to you. However, he’s no longer in a maximum-security prison; they ran out of space, so, they put him on house arrest. He would really like to see you. So, let’s go home.” Mom said with a smile.

“No, I will not go home with you, to him. I got emancipated for a reason; I don’t want to be anywhere near you people.” I said simply.

“Why are you here? Are you following me?” I asked, looking at them.

“No, we’re not following you; we just go lucky you ended up being here. No, we need some money.” Austin said, walking in with mom.

“I don’t have any money. Go away!” I yelled, hoping to get someone’s attention.

“No, but your grandma does; she has valuable research.” Austin said calmly.

“Grandpa’s and dad’s research?” I asked, looking at them. 

How did they know about that?

“The very same. Now, just hand it over, and we’ll leave in peace.” Austin said, looking at Grandma.

“No.” Grandma said defiantly.

“Excuse me? What did you just say to me?” Austin asked in shock; nobody ever told him no.

“I said no. I can’t give you them; I don’t have any of their research. And even if I did have them, I certainly wouldn’t give them to you.” Grandma said seriously.

“What did you do with them old woman?! Those should be with me! Matthew left it all to me!” Mom yelled.

“That’s a lie.” I said, looking down; I could feel tears falling.

“Excuse me?! You don’t talk to me like that!” Mom yelled before slapping me, hard across my face.

“You weren’t ever married to dad; you never loved him. You only ever had a few nights with him. And then you didn’t tell him about me until he saw us in a store. He didn’t leave you anything; he didn’t have to leave you anything. Because the truth is, you don’t deserve anything. Dad and Grandpa, they left me all their research.” I said, being brave, or at least trying to be; inside, I was a wreck.

“Oh, really now? Then, you’ll be a good little girl, and give Daddy the research.” Austin said seriously, looking directly at me.

“No, I will not; I can’t. They went up in flames when the apartment I was living in, set on fire. I threw them directly into the flames. And you’re not my Daddy; my Daddy died years ago; he was murdered.” I said plainly, calmly, and seriously, shocking not only mom and Austin, but also Grandma; I could see it on her face.

And then it happened.

“You little bitch! I knew I should’ve killed you years ago!” Austin yelled, charging at me; I was too shocked to move and was grabbed and slammed into the floor before choking me.

I couldn’t move; he was sitting on me, on my hips. It could feel his thing against my lower stomach; he started moving up and down against me as he choked me.

I kicked my legs until I couldn’t; they grew too tired.

Death. Please just let me die. 

No. I can’t give up. Elliot. 

I have to stay alive for Elliot.

“Let the girl go and stand up. SLOWLY! Do it, or I you’ll get a bullet!” I heard someone; I’m guessing a cop yell.

Austin didn’t let go; he only held on tighter.

Then it happened. 

Bang! 

The officer shot Austin; I know that because blood got splattered all over my chest, and mom screamed.

Austin let go and fell off me and onto the floor; then, the officer took him, while another officer took mom.

After a few minutes, I sat up, talked to the police, and then went to the bathroom to try to clean.

I told Grandma I loved her and would see her later; then I left and just started wandering.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

** Normal P.O.V.: **

Emmeline was wandering around aimlessly, not knowing where she was or what she was going to do.

She wasn't aware of her surroundings.

Of all the people, she was passing.

She didn't even notice Kiki or Tarb, calling to her. 

She didn't even notice it was raining out.

She only stopped and came back to reality when she heard her name being called.

In more ways than one, Emmeline was lost, with a million different thoughts running through her head.

** Inside Emmeline's Head: **

I just couldn't be there right now.

I can't go home yet; Elliot said he'd pick me up.

Oh, but I left the home; he'll wonder where I am.

He might even be mad that I left.

But, I can't go back there right now; I'll go back in a day or two.

Where am I?

Where am I going?

What's going on?

Why did they have to come to Grandma's room?

Zack...

He's out.

He's out.

He's out.

He's out!

He's going to come for me.

He's going to take me away.

He's going to take me away from Elliot.

He's going to find and get me.

He's going to rape me again.

Over and over again.

He's going to be so mad at me.

It'll be worse because I got him put away.

It'll be worse because he's going to be mad at me.

It'll hurt worse than before; he'll make sure of that.

He's going keep going until I get pregnant.

That's what he said last time.

He'll get pregnant at least twice before killing me.

He's going to rape me.

I'm going to be raped again.

I want Elliot...

He said he'll keep me safe.

Elliot...

Elliot...

Elliot...

I want him so much I can hear him.

** With The Guys: **

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

I dropped Emmie off at the nursing home, where her grandma was in and headed out with the guys.

I knew she wouldn’t kiss me in front of Wesley and Sardon, but I didn’t expect her to hug me in front of them either, but that’s what happened. So, I hugged her back.

As soon as she got out, Sardon immediately got in the front seat.

“She’s becoming braver.” Wesley said simply.

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” I said calmly, driving to my mom’s house.

“Bridget says Emmeline is still shy and quiet, but since she’s been with you, her confidence has gone up, she smiles, laughs, and even talks a little more. Bridget is so, incredibly happy that you and Emmeline are together. I guess so is Zoey. Oh, and by the way, have fun, and good luck.” Sardon said seriously.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked, watching the road.

“It means, as their best friend, you have become one of Zoey’s victims. Whenever she can, she’s going to pick on you, and stupid little pranks. I think she’s starting to get bored with me because I’m not bothered by her antics anymore. But then again, I’ve been dealing with her for the past two years; I got used to it.” Sardon explained.

“Thanks for the warning…” I mumbled as we pulled into the driveway; mom was waiting for us.

“You’re welcome.” Sardon said with a smile.

“Hi boys.” Mom said happily.

“Hi mom.” The three of us said at the same time. 

Mom considered Wesley and Sardon as her “adopted” sons; they both are to call her mom when home.

“Oh, no Emmeline?” Mom asked, looking around.

“Nope; she’s visiting her grandma.” I said calmly as we walked through the house and to the backyard.

“Does anyone remember where we buried that thing?” Sardon asked, slightly annoyed.

“Under the treehouse, to the right, next to the birdhouse that dad smashed.” I said calmly.

“How do you remember that?” Sardon asked in shock.

“I know how to read; we put a sigh up, so that we’d be able to find it.” I said simply.

“Would you like to stay for dinner; I’m making goulash.” Mom said with a smile.

“I was just going to pick something up; we have to finish up here, then I have to drop these two off at their cars, at school. After I drop them off, I have another errand to run before I pick Emmie up.” I explained seriously.

“You mean this old box with some ridiculous teenage boy mumbo jumbo written on it?” Mom asked, holding up the oath we wrote up all those years ago.

“How?” The guys and I asked, shocked.

“Your sister and Tarb dug it up the other day. I snatched it up as soon as I saw it. Then your other errand was a pickup at a jewelry store, to pick this up.” Mom said, holding up a small, light blue, velvet box.

“How did you get that?” I asked in shock; I knew precisely what that box was.

“Your father brought it earlier. He said he was there to pick up a ring for some girlfriend of his. The jeweler recognized the last name and gave it to him. Your dad thought it was for Molly…until he saw a small note with Emmeline’s name. He came, bursting through my door, ranting, and raving about you cheating on Molly. So, I let him have it, saying how Molly’s been cheating on you for years…and how neither of you (you for sure) wanted to be married in the first place. So, we argued for about an hour or so, until I threatened to call the police.” Mom explained calmly. Now, I was pissed; dad has no business in my life.

“How did you get the box?” I asked, trying not to raise my voice.

“I threatened to call his bimbo and tell her that the man she was marrying had been married before and has three kids. He threw the box on the floor. Unfortunately, the box is a little dented.” Mom said simply, then sighed as she handed me the box; I opened it to make sure the item in it was there and ok. It was just fine.

“It’s fine; it’s just a box. I can always find something else to put it in.” I sighed.

“I have a few if you need.” Mom said, looking at me.

“Sure…” I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

“Ok, just hold on one minute.” Mom said with a smile as she ran to the hall closet, where she stored all sorts of things.

“Where is Kiki anyways?” I asked, looking around.

“She and Tarb are out doing some school project.” Mom said, digging through the closet.

When she came back after a minute or two, she was carrying a bag filled with all sorts of jewelry boxes.

“Take your pick.” Mom said with a smile.

In the end, I chose a light purple box; I switched the item from the damaged box to the nicer box.

“That’s beautiful; where’d you find that?” Mom and Wesley asked, looking at me.

“I had it specially made.” I said simply.

“Awww!” Mom squealed happily; she genuinely loved Emmie.

Before anyone else could say something, Kiki came bursting through the door, out of breath, and alone.

“Kiki, what’s wrong? Is everything ok? Did Tarb go home? Is he ok? 

Are you ok?” Mom asked immediately, concerned as we all ran over to her.

“No, we’re fine. It’s that girl…” Kiki said, out of breath.

“What girl?” Mom and I asked at the same time.

“Elliot? What are you doing here?” Kiki asked, going pale when she saw me.

“I had some errands to run. Why?” I asked, looking at her.

“That girl--your girlfriend…” Kiki breathed out, trying to catch her breath.

“Emmie? What about her?” I asked right away.

“Tarb’s with her right now. We were doing our school nature project when we seen her walking down a sidewalk. I said hi, but she didn’t respond. We didn’t think she heard us, so we ran up to her…” Kiki continued explaining.

“What’s she doing out here? I told her to call me when she was ready to leave, or whatever.” I said, looking at Kiki.

“How did she know to come this way?” Sardon asked, looking at me.

“I don’t think she knows where she’s going, or even where she is. I got over to her; she looks like a zombie. She looks like she’s in shock or something, and she’s covered in blood.” Kiki said, shocking me.

“What?! Where is she?” I asked immediately, panicked.

“Two blocks over.” Kiki said, standing up.

“Which way?” I asked right away, snapping a little, without meaning to; I knew this wasn’t her fault.

“Last I saw, she and Tarb were in front of that old haunted house.” Kiki said, taken aback by me snapping like I did.

“That house isn’t haunted. Thank you, and I’m sorry for snapping; I didn’t mean to. I have to go.” I said quickly as I ran out the door.

‘Emmie. What happened to her?’ I asked as I ran to where Kiki said she last saw her; I only saw Tarb.

“Where is she?” I asked, looking at him.

“She went that way and then turned right.” He told me, pointing in the direction he saw her go.

“Thanks.” I said as I took off again.

Great… Now it was raining.

Once I turned right, I could barely see her, but she was still closer than before; I picked up the pace.

“Emmie!” I yelled as I got closer; she just kept going.

Damnit.

“Emmie!” I yelled again; this time, she stopped, but she didn’t turn around.

“Emmie…” I panted as I got to her.

“Emmie?” I asked as I regained my breath, placing my hand on her shoulder; she fell to her knees and shook.

“Emmie, what’s wrong? Oh my God! Emmie, what happened?” I asked alarmed when I saw what Kiki had been talking about; there was blood all over her shirt and neck. It looked like there had been some on her face, but it was wiped off. 

And she was indeed in shock; her eyes were blank.

“Emmie, it’s Elliot; it’s Mr. Grant. We have to get you to a hospital.” I said, standing up, picking her up as well.

“No…” She moaned out.

“Emmie, you’re hurt…” I started, but she interrupted me.

“It’s not my blood. I already talked to the cops and an EMT…” She mumbled before laying her head against my shoulder.

“Ok. We’re going back to my mom’s.” I sighed as I started walking; I knew I wasn’t going to get any more out of her right now--not with how shaken she seemed to be. I’ll get to mom’s and let her dry off and such, and then I’ll ask her.

What the hell happened to her?

I should’ve grabbed my car. I didn’t think the rain would come on like this. 

Actually, I wasn’t thinking at all. 

The only thing on my mind at the time was Emmie and if she was ok or not.

“Elliot?” I heard a voice I really didn’t want to hear, ask.

“What do you want dad?” I asked as I kept going.

“What is the meaning of you cheating on Molly?” He asked me right away.

“One: she cheated on me first, which I proved to you. Two: I didn’t want to be married to that slut in the first place; she didn’t want to be married to me either. Three: it’s none of your damn business. 

If you see her anytime soon, tell her I have all the paperwork, signed and ready to go; she just needs to sign it, and everything will be done and over with.” I said annoyed, as I kept walking.

“Is that the little homewrecking slut?” Dad asked, finally noticing Emmie.

“This is my girlfriend, yes. And no, she’s not a homewrecking slut. If you want a homewrecking slut, look at Molly; she’s slept with plenty of married men.” I said simply, looking forward as I kept walking.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Dad exclaimed.

“Go fuck yourself.” I said harshly.

“Excuse me?” He asked in shock.

I got to the end of the sidewalk and was about to turn onto the next one to get back to mom’s house when mom pulled up.

“Did you find her?” Mom asked right away.

“Yeah, I found her…and unwanted company.” I said, referring to dad.

“Get in.” Mom said, right away.

Gladly…

** Normal P.O.V.: **

Elliot got into the backseat of his mom’s car with Emmeline, laying her on the seat; she laid her head and hands on his leg, clutching onto him for dear life.

James was about to say something when Amy rolled her window up and started driving after making sure no cars were coming.

“What happened?” Amy asked as they went around the block.

“I don’t know.” Elliot answered, rubbing Emmeline’s head.

“Is she ok?” Amy asked as she turned a corner.

“I think she’s just in shock; she said the blood’s not hers. She said she talked to the police and an EMT already.” Elliot answered as calmly as he could; he was extremely worried about her right now.

“Well, that’s good, right?” Amy asked as she pulled into her garage.

“I suppose so; she’s not physically hurt.” Elliot said with a sigh.

“Ok. Come on Emmie, let’s get in you inside.” Elliot said in a calm, gentle tone of voice as he helped her out of the car.

“Elliot, get her to the bathroom and in the tub or shower; I’ll see if Kiki or I have something for her to wear.” Amy said seriously.

“Right.” Elliot said calmly as they made their way inside.

“Oh my God. What happened?” Wesley and Sardon asked right away, both concerned.

“Not sure.” Elliot said, leading Emmeline to the bathroom.

“Emmie, do you want to take a bath or a shower?” Elliot asked calmly, looking at her.

“……Bath please…” She responded softly, still like a zombie.

“Ok… You have other uniforms, yes?” Elliot asked, looking at her; there’s no way that shirt could be saved.

“Four more.” She replied.

“Ok. I’ll start this up, and then stop it; these faucets can be tricky or stubborn.” Elliot said, trying to turn the faucet.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Does she need a towel?” Amy asked softly.

“Yeah!” Elliot called back as they waited for the water to fill up.

“There’s a few different types of bubble bath under the sink if she wants. I think there’s strawberry, vanilla, honey, and mixed berries, maybe. Here, they might be a little big, but it’s the smallest thing I own.” Amy said, opening the door; she set a towel and a simple cotton nightgown on the counter.

“I have a pair of pajamas that might fit her.” Kiki said, standing outside the door with a pair of pajama shorts with a matching nightshirt that would cover everything.

“Thanks.” Elliot said as Amy placed the pair of pajamas on the counter.

“Do you want bubbles? There’s vanilla, honey, vanilla-honey, mixed berries…” Elliot asked and started naming off the bubble baths when Emmeline interrupted him. 

“Vanilla-honey, please.” Emmeline said softly as Elliot looked beneath the sink.

“Ok; vanilla-honey it is.” Elliot said, pulling out the bubble bath while looking at Emmeline.

After figuring out he had to jiggle the handles a little, Elliot got the faucet going.

They waited in awkward silence while the tub filled up with bubbles.

** Three Minutes Later: **

“Ok. Well, just pull the plug when you’re ready to get out. Your towel will be on the toilet, and you have two pairs of pajamas to choose from on the sink counter. I’ll be out there with mom, Wesley, Sardon, Kiki and Tarb. Great…” Elliot started, but stopped and sighed in frustration when he heard his dad yelling after slamming the front door open.

“Where is he?!” James yelled, pissed off.

“James, you need to leave, now!” Amy exclaimed, just as pissed off.

“How can you approve of him cheating on Molly?!” James yelled, still pissed off.

“I don’t like Molly; I don’t like how she brings Elliot down, and makes him feel like crap. I don’t like that she’s a gold-digging whore, who is just after his money. She cheated on Elliot. He’s doesn’t love, or even remotely like Molly, and isn’t happy with her; he is happy with who he’s with now.” Amy said as calmly as she could.

“I’ll see you when you get out.” Elliot said calmly.

“Wait! Please! Don’t go. Please, don’t leave me alone. I don’t wanna be alone.” Emmeline cried out all of a sudden, shocking Elliot.

“Are you sure?” Elliot asked, looking at her.

“Please…” Emmeline pleaded, looking at Elliot desperately.

“Ok. I’ll turn around so that you can get undressed and in the rub.” Elliot said, looking at her as he turned around; she looked so defeated.

The main reason he stayed with her is that she asked him to, but he also wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to cut herself.

Elliot texted Wesley, Sardon, and his mom to let them know she had asked him to stay; so, he was staying.

After a few seconds, Elliot heard the shower curtain pull close and the water's light splashing.

“Ok, you can look now.” Emmeline said softly.

“How does the water feel?” Elliot asked, looking at Emmeline’s face; she had left the curtain open enough to see her head and face.

“Warm.” She said softly.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Elliot asked, looking at her.

“I had a bad feeling--I got in the nursing home and found out Kellie’s moving; her husband got a new job four hours away. I talked with her and Ginny, the lady who was taking over for her, for about fifteen or twenty minutes before I went to see grandma. We were able to talk for a little bit, before.” Emmeline started explaining.

“Before?” Elliot asked, looking at her; he could see tears starting to form.

“Mom and Austin showed up.” She said softly.

“Austin; is he one of your brothers?” Elliot asked, looking at her.

“No; he’s mom’s husband, Zack’s father. My brothers and sister are Dustin, Justin and Mia.” Emmeline explained.

“They wanted money; they demanded Grandma give them Grandpa’s and Daddy’s research. Grandma told them no; she didn’t even have their research anymore. Mom said that she deserved Daddy’s research because they had a few nights together. I told them that she didn’t even have any research and that Daddy didn’t leave her anything; she didn’t deserve anything. Then I told them that Daddy and Grandpa left me their research, but I couldn’t give them any of it because I didn’t have them anymore; they burned up in a fire. Austin became extremely angry and slammed me into the ground while mom kept grandma at bay. Austin, he—he—he sat on me. Then he started choking me; I could feel his thing, pushing up against me as he moved his hips up and down again. I couldn’t think. I tried pushing him off, but I wasn’t strong enough. All I could think about was dying; I was going to die…I wanted to die at the time. It hurt. I just wanted to die. And then a cop shot him after he refused to listen. They took them to jail…but they’ll be out; they’ll be out just like Zack got out. I-I-I do-don’t kn-know wha-what to do anymore.” Emmeline cried, having a panic attack, after explaining what happened today; Elliot could see where this was going.

“Emmie, stop! Stop. Don’t talk that way.” Elliot said right away, kneeling next to the tub to touch her face; he then saw a razor blade on a ledge.

“Elliot…” Emmeline started.

“Are you cutting yourself right now?” Elliot asked, demanding an answer.

“No. You know about that?” Emmeline answered right away, and then asked in shock; she didn’t want him to know that and did her best to hide it from him.

“What happened to your wrist then? Give me that blade!” Elliot yelled at her; he didn’t mean to sound that angry, especially with what she’s been through already.

After a few hesitant seconds, she gave him the blade.

Then he lost it before she could answer him.

“Why? Why would you do this to yourself?” Elliot asked, looking at her. 

She looked at him like she was going to cry as he got a wet, wetted it, and sat down again. 

He gently grabbed her wrist, pressed the cloth to the new cut, and kept pressure on it so that the bleeding would stop.

“Before you say anything; I know this isn’t the first time you’ve done this. This is something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about for a while now. The day we told each other how felt; I should’ve said something then. A doctor told the nurse, and she told me after I asked how you were doing. Emmie, why? How long have you been cutting? Have you been doing this since we started dating?” Elliot asked after telling her that he’s known about her cutting.

She looked at him before looking down, ashamed.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been cutting for a few years; I don’t know exactly how many anymore. I didn’t tell you because I stopped after that day; after I moved in with you. I was going to end it the night before that. Not because of you, but because you were right. That job and where I lived: they weren’t good. I-I didn’t know how you felt; I didn’t think anyone cared. Well, I knew Zoey and Bridget and Grandma cared, but they’d move on after a while; they all knew I cut. Grandma was extremely upset, but she forgave me because she understood. Bridget found out because she walked in on me; I begged her not to tell anyone. She agreed as long as I went to see a counselor; I ended up seeing three; they were all not helpful and mean--so, I stopped going. Then when Zoey found out, she refused to talk or even look at me for a month. I couldn’t blame her; I wouldn’t talk to me either if I were her. But I stopped a few months ago--just before I started school. I wanted to try to have a new start. And then I met you. I tried. I tried so hard not to fall in love with you; I didn’t want to be hurt again and then have to start cutting again. I haven’t cut since that last time a few months ago. The cut the nurse saw, that was an accident; that happened at work. One of the other girls called in and I offered to stay and do dishes; it was a little extra month I could use to take care of the cats. The person doing dishes before me had broken a glass and didn’t tell me; I got myself on a shard. And then tonight, all my anxiety came back, and I lost it. But I swear I didn’t cut; I got just nicked my wrist on the crack in the ledge. I understand if you hate me and want me gone now. But I still love you and always will. I understand this is all my fault, and I’m sorry.” Emmeline explained softly, looking Elliot in the eyes.

‘I’m angry, yes. But I’m not going to kick her out; I love her too much. 

“Now you listen to me and listen well. Who you are now, is not who you were back then; because of that, I make no plans on leaving you. But in saying that, I’m not going to ever let you cut again! I’m going to do everything in my power to make and keep you happy. Do you understand me? I only care about who are now, not who you used to be. I love you here and now.” Elliot told her sternly, leaning over the ledge of the tub a little, pushing the curtain a little by mistake. 

“Mr. Grant…” She said, trailing off.

“Elliot; my name is Elliot. It’s just you and me; I’m only Mr. Grant at school.” Elliot said he went to move some of her wet hair out of her face.

“Elliot.” She said, blushing; that’s when he realized the bubbles were almost gone.

“I’m sorry!” He said, quickly standing up as to give her privacy. 

“I need to wash my hair--and my…” Emmeline started, trailing off embarrassed.

“Right; you need the faucet on then?” Elliot asked calmly.

“Yes. Do you have a rag or something I could use to get soap out when I’m done?” Emmeline asked softly.

“The shower head detaches so that you can rinse out.” Elliot said as calmly as he could.

“Could you help me?” Emmeline asked softly, blushing like crazy, completely catching Elliot off guard.

“Wha-what?” Elliot asked in shock.

“I’m sorry.” She said right away.

“No, it’s fine. I just don’t know if I heard you right? You do realize in order for me to help you, I’d have to get in there--with you--naked?” Elliot asked, looking at the shower curtain.

“Yes, I understand, but, I trust you.” Emmeline said, causing Elliot to smile a little as he locked the door.

“You’re sure about this? One hundred percent sure?” Elliot asked seriously.

“Yes. One hundred percent.” She replied as he heard the water's rustling as she stood up, after pulling the plug.

Elliot removed his clothes, jiggled the handles a little, and got the water running before turning on the shower; he then closed the curtain and went to the other end of the tub.

When he stepped in behind her, he heard her breath hitch a little, but she stepped forward a little and slowly turned around to face him. 

Her face was slightly flushed, her hair covered her breasts, and she held her hands in front of her vagina. Elliot couldn’t stop staring at her, thinking she looked so innocent, yet incredibly beautiful.

“Are you ok?” Elliot asked, watching her, reading her body language.

“I’m sorry.” She repeated, looking directly at Elliot’s face.

“It’s fine; just promise you won’t do it again.” Elliot told her with a sigh of relief. 

He slowly and gently placed his hands on her shoulder.

“Is this ok?” Elliot asked when he saw her face.

“Yes, this is ok. And I promise.” She replied, stepping forward.

Her wrist had stopped bleeding; it really wasn’t that bad.

Elliot hadn’t been sure about what she said until he saw the crack in the little ledge; there was a little blood in it.

“Elliot?” Emmeline asked softly, lifting her head.

“Yeah?” Elliot asked, rubbing her shoulders.

“About the cutting…” Emmeline started.

“What about it?” Elliot asked calmly; he figured it’d be best if she talked about it, and get it out.

“It was you.” She said softly.

“What do you mean?” Elliot asked, looking into her eyes.

“You’re the main reason I don’t cut anymore. As I said before, I tried not to let a stupid crush turn into anything more. But I failed at that; I fell in love with you. I didn’t want to get hurt again. And then there’s you; I didn’t want you to get into any trouble. I, at the time knew…or rather thought that it was wrong to date a teacher. Mainly because I was taught that teachers and students shouldn't be together because it's wrong, a sin, or just plain inappropriate. Also, because others start to think the teacher is giving the student special treatment. That was another thing I didn’t want: special treatment. So far, you haven’t given me any special treatment--school-wise anyway. I never expected to fall in love with a teacher when I came to school--but I did. I only started believing it could work because of Bridget and Mr. Ikisatashi--they’ve been together for a long time now; they still love each other very much, and are happy. You’ve been so nice to me: so kind, caring, patient, and gentle when you didn’t or don’t have to be. You don’t push or force me to do anything I don’t want. Aside from my dad, grandma, and Zoey’s and Bridget’s parents, you’re the only person over eighteen to give a damn or even to just be so nice to me. I never had that. You’re the reason I don’t cut anymore. You’ve saved me, three times, given me a safe place to live, let me keep my cats and overall, you love me…no matter how stupid I am. You love me for me. You can hold a conversation with my grandma and keep her calm. Your mother and I were the only two people to do that. Well, and Chris before he had his accident. But you’ve done the impossible: Grandma loves you, genially loves you; Grandma don’t like nobody. Yes, she likes Bridget and Zoey, but she loves you more. You’ve turned my life upside down, and around, and made everything better; I couldn’t go back to cutting after all this. You’re too important to me, and I love you. I don’t want to lose any of this or that; I don’t want to lose you.” Emmeline explained emotionally, tears just streaming down her rosy cheeks.

Elliot couldn’t believe what he was hearing; he was the reason she didn’t cut anymore. Could he really have made that much of a difference in her life?

“Oh, Emmie… I love you too: more than anything in the entire world. You have no idea. And so long as you’ll have me, and no more cutting, and you don’t cheat on me, you’ll never lose me; you’ll have me until you say otherwise.” Elliot said, pulling her into a tight, warm, protective, and safe hug, never wanting to let go.

“Never: I’ll never cheat on you, and I promise I won’t cut or hurt myself in any way anymore. I just want to be with you.” Emmeline said softly, holding onto Elliot for dear life.

After a few seconds, Elliot let her go so that she could wash her hair; he had a hard time not watching her.

It wasn’t until he heard her struggling to reach the showerhead that Elliot had to look at her; she was facing away from him. She then slipped, so he had to catch her.

“Are you ok?” Elliot asked seriously, concerned.

“Yeah. I just hit my knee.” She replied as they got her to a standing position.

When she turned back around, they realized just how close they were to one another; she could feel his penis just above her sex.

“I’m sorry…” Elliot started, but stopped when she placed her hands on his shoulders, but not to pull away; he also saw a look in her eyes that he knew all too well.

She pulled herself up so that she was flat on her feet before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him; her face was on his shoulder while her breasts were pressed against just below his chest.

Elliot couldn’t help himself and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She didn't pull away when he heard a soft noise escape her lips; it made him smile.

“Come here.” Elliot said, pulling her chin up to face him.

Her arms went back up to his shoulders.

He was about to lean down and kiss her when.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Is everything ok in there?” Amy asked, knocking on the door.

“Yeah mom; everything’s fine! She’s just finishing up in the shower!” Elliot called back, holding onto Emmeline as she placed her face in his chest.

‘This might’ve been a bad idea.’ Elliot thought to himself; he was hard.

“Ok. Dinner’s about ready. Come out soon.” Amy said calmly.

“Ok! Is dad still here?” Elliot called back before asking.

“No, he left a few minutes ago.” Amy answered before walking away.

After a few seconds, once he was sure his mother had walked away, Elliot moved his left hand to her lower back, and his right hand took her chin. 

In one quick movement, he pulled her up to kiss her gently, yet passionately. He slowly removed his right hand from her chin and replaced it on her waist.

“Ok. You should finish up, get out, get dressed and head out. Let them know I needed a quick shower as well.” Elliot said as calmly as he could; he went and got himself all worked up.

“Ok.” Emmeline said softly, but with a smile: the smile that Elliot loved so much.

She got cleaned up and was about to get out when Elliot pulled her to him again.

“Huh!” Emmeline’s breath hitched before he kissed her once again.

“Emmie, I love you.” Elliot said when he pulled away.

“I love you too, Elliot.” Emmeline said softly.

“Emmie, this needs to stay between us. You can't tell Zoey or Bridget, and I won’t be telling Wesley or Sardon.” Elliot said seriously.

“Agreed.” Emmeline agreed right away.

“Ok. Go on; I’ll be out in a little bit. Oh, and please leave the towel on the toilet; I’ll just use that one as well.” Elliot said with a smile, letting her go.

“Ok.” Emmeline said with a smile as she got out.

She got dried off and then dressed in the pajamas Kiki let her borrow; surprisingly, they fit her well.

The pajamas were a pair of yellow, blue, and white striped shorts that stopped a few inches above her knees and a white shirt that completely covered her stomach and didn’t make her breasts pop. The shirt had a few blue and yellow birds and some red and pink flowers surrounding a blue and yellow peace sign.

She then brushed her hair out before placing the towel on the toilet seat.

She was about to leave the bathroom when she thought of something.

“Elliot?” Emmeline asked, looking back at the shower.

“Yeah?” Elliot asked, looking at the curtain as he held his cock in his hand, trying to relieve himself.

“There are things about me you don’t know… They’re important things, but at the same time not so important…not at this moment anyways. I promise I’ll tell you when I’m ready for you to know. I know you enough to know I can trust you, but I still have some issues I’m working on. But I will tell you some day.” Emmeline explained, somewhat seriously.

“Ok.” Elliot said, stroking himself, wondering what she was keeping bottled up.

“Also, when we get home, I have something for you…something I think you’ll really like. But I’ll let you be for now.” Emmeline said softly before she left.

“Ok. I’ll be out in a little bit.” Elliot said, tilting his head back against the shower wall. 

He concentrated on Emmeline and her voice. 

He pictured her naked; her tiny body pressed up against his and her breasts--her hardened nipples pressed right up against his chest.

No, he didn't see anything, not entirely anyway. But he did feel enough to imagine what they may look like. 

But what really got him going was the feeling of his cock so close to her pussy.

"Come on... Almost there..." Elliot groaned out as he continued stroking his cock.

After a few more seconds, he finally came, shooting his load onto the bottom of the tub.

After another minute, ticked by Elliot was able to regain his composure; he then cleaned the tub before getting out.

The moment his feet hit the rug, Elliot could hear his father yelling and berating Emmeline.

"Damn him..." Elliot growled as he dried off before getting dressed.

** A Few Minutes Ago: **

** Out In The Main Area: **

“Are you feeling better?” Amy asked as soon as she saw Emmeline walking down the hall, looking a little lost.

“Yeah. We talked, and got stuff figured out.” Emmeline answered softly.

“Good. Do you like goulash?” Amy asked, leading Emmeline to the kitchen.

“What?” Emmeline asked, confused.

“Do you like goulash?” Amy asked again.

“I don’t know what that is; I’ve never heard of it.” Emmeline answered, still confused.

“It’s a dish containing of tomato sauce, noodles, ground-up hamburger and corn. It’s one of the kids’ favorites.” Amy said with a smile.

“Emmeline, right?” Kiki asked, walking in.

“Hmm? Yes, I’m Emmeline.” Emmeline replied softly.

“I don’t know if you remember me or not, but I’m Elliot’s youngest sister, Kiki.” Kiki said with a smile.

“You were at the pizza place that one day.” Emmeline said calmly.

“Yes, that’s me. My friend Tarb is over there, watching TV. Say hi, Tarb.” Kiki said happily; Tarb just raised his hand.

“Don’t mind him; he’s just a brat.” Sardon said calmly.

“Your younger brother?” Emmeline asked, looking at Sardon.

“Yes: my youngest brother. So, where’s Elliot?” Sardon answered and then asked.

“He says he’s taking a shower; he’ll be out in a little bit.” Emmeline answered softly.

Sardon was going to say something smart but didn't get the chance.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Someone was banging on the front door; it was James.

“Where is she?! Where is the little homewrecker?!” James yelled furiously.

“James, you need to leave, now!” Amy exclaimed, just as furious.

“Is that her? Is that the homeworker?” James asked, looking at Emmeline.

“Emmeline, come with us; you don’t need to be in the middle of that.” Wesley said, walking over to Emmeline; he gently took her arm and took her to the other side of the table.

“Who the hell do you think you are to destroy a marriage?! You’re what? Fourteen? Plus, you’re one of his students! How long do you think you’re really going to last? You’re just a floozy! He’ll get bored with you real fast. You’re just some child, and Elliot is an adult; he needs to be with someone his age--or at least closer to his age! Do you realize wh--” James exclaimed, glaring at Emmeline. He was going to continue, was going to ask her another question, but a medium-sized rubber bouncy ball cut him off; Elliot threw it.

“What the hell?!” James yelled, holding his head.

“I should be the one asking that! What do you think you’re doing?! Leave Emmie alone!” Elliot yelled, pissed off, stepping between his dad and Emmeline.

“Emmie? She’s a student of yours! What about Molly? She’s who you need to be with. Don’t throw away a good thing!” James exclaimed, annoyed.

“A good thing? A good thing?! How is being with Molly a good thing?! I hate Molly; I never wanted to be with her in the first place! I know for a fact that she never wanted to be with me either! She cheated on me first, three days after you forced us to get married! She’s nothing but a good for nothing slut! As for Emmie, I know she’s my student. But guess what; I don’t give a fuck! I love her, and only her! I know that I’ve only known her for a little over a month, but I know I love her; and I will always love her! She is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life!” Elliot yelled, beyond pissed off now.

“That’s what you said about Maya.” James said, challenging Elliot, staring directly at him.

“Yeah? That may be true; however, I didn’t feel about Maya how I feel about Emmie. I “loved” Maya because she was pretty, I guess. 

And no, looks aren’t everything. She was confident and knew who she was.” Elliot said, having to think of why he loved Maya.

“You just loved the sex.” James said simply.

“Yeah, you’re right; I’ll give you that. To answer the next question I can see on your face: we broke up for several reasons. One: she cheated on me. Two: she was a controlling bitch. Three: we just didn’t get along towards the end. As Emmie, no we haven’t had sex yet; yes, I’ll wait until she’s ready. No, it’s none of your damn concern or business why. No, I will not treat her any less than myself; I will treat her as an equal. And as long as she agrees to equality and not to cheat, we should be fine.” Elliot shot back at his dad.

“That shouldn’t be long. Oh come on Elliot: look at her! She’s your student, is fourteen and is a very pretty little girl.” James said, looking at Emmeline, who was starting to become pale.

“I highly doubt she’d cheat on me--no matter how old she is. Which, by the way, she’s fifteen, not fourteen. I know what male students think of her; I hear and see them. I also know some have asked her, to which I know she turns them down. Yes, Emmie is very pretty; but that’s not the only reason I love her. It’s not the only thing I love about her either. I love everything about her, especially her personality. Like it or not, I love Emmie and she’s not going anywhere. If you don’t like it, or her, that’s fine; I don’t want you in my life anyway. I haven’t wanted you in my life for the past few years. I haven’t had any respect for you since the first time you cheated on mom. So, go back to whatever whore you’re fucking or whatever, and stay out of my life. You did so great at that for years; go back to that. Leave me alone. And don’t you even dare try to go near Emmie; leave her alone as well. I can’t speak for mom or Kiki; I can’t even speak for Emmie. However, I can speak for myself; I don’t want you in my life. I would prefer Emmie stay away from you, but I can’t stop her. But, no matter what _she_ decides, she is and will always be the one I want. Yes, I’m aware I repeated myself a few times. How will you ever get the point if I don’t repeat myself?” Elliot shot back before asking, pissed off, pissing his dad off.

“I should’ve taken you from your mother when I had the chance. You, and your sisters. You’ve turned into such a disrespectful, good for nothing, wretch!” James yelled before slapping Elliot across the face.

“And you, how could you let him become such a disgrace?” James asked, turning his attention to Amy.

“He’s happy; that’s all I want for _my_ children. I want them to be happy. I don’t like Molly whatsoever; Emmeline, I like. If that’s who Elliot wants to be with, then I will support him. She’s fifteen; she’s not a child. Now, if she were only fourteen or younger, I’d say we’d have to talk. She’s been through so much more then you will ever know; because of what she’s been through, she is one of the bravest girls I know. Just because you don’t know what love is anymore, doesn’t mean Elliot, Bailey and Kiki have to lonely or unhappy as well. Now, you need to leave before I call the cops. I don’t have any problems calling them, and you know it.” Amy said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Why you… What did you just say to me?” James asked, pissed off, ready to smack her now.

“STOP! JUST STOP! Please…” Emmeline screamed, pleading; she couldn’t take it anymore.

“So, you can speak.” James said, hand in the air, turning to look at Emmeline.

“Please, don’t fight anymore.” Emmeline begged hands in front of her, eyes watering.

“You don’t want us fighting anymore? Well, little girl; this has nothing to do with you. This is our fight. So, stay out of it, and let the grown ups take care of it.” James said, about ready to turn around.

“No.” Emmeline said calmly.

“Excuse me?” James asked, looking at her.

“No. How does this not have anything to do with me, when it’s me that you’re so mad at your son and wife for? You think I’m just a child, but that’s not true. I may not be an adult, but I’m not a child. And I understand more than you think; I have an IQ of 135. And yes, I’m aware that just because that’s my IQ, doesn’t mean I know everything. But I know enough. I know you shouldn’t hit someone who doesn’t deserve it. I know you shouldn’t hit someone just because you’re angry, or don’t agree with something. I know you don’t know me. I know you have a great son, who is great guy and teacher, and an even greater boyfriend.” Emmeline said, stepping forward, on shaky feet.

“Why are you doing this? Why aren’t you with someone your own age?” James asked, looking at her.

“Because I don’t like guys my own age; all the ones I know are jackasses.” Emmeline replied, shaking; everyone could physically see her shaking.

Elliot was incredibly shocked; he has never seen this side of Emmeline before.

“You want a divorce so bad? Fine; here’s your divorce!” Molly yelled, bursting through the door; she threw the papers at Elliot. He scanned through them to make sure nothing was a trap; they were the same papers he filled out years ago.

He signed them as soon as he got his hands on a pen.

“I’ll send them in; I don’t trust you.” Elliot said seriously.

“Fine by me. Goodbye. Damn slut. Oh, and Daddy’s withdrawing everything he put into anything your family has.” Molly said, leaving.

“Molly wait; I can fix this!” James yelled, running to the door.

But it was too late; she was in a car and was driving away.

“This is all your fault! Wait. Emmeline. That’s not Emmeline Moore, is it?” James asked seriously.

“What of it?” Elliot asked, pissed off.

“The one with the crazy grandma, who almost killed you? Matthew Kriticus’s daughter?” James asked seriously.

“Grandma’s not crazy.” Emmeline breathed out, leaning against a wall; she was starting to sweat profusely.

“Emmie, are you ok?” Elliot asked, concerned.

“I knew your father; he was a good man. However, did he ever have a child like you? I had the honors of working with him on an archeology dig. He always talked about you; always said you were his pride and joy. How could you go and disrespect him? How could disgrace his memory by becoming a homewrecker, or, by dating a man so much older than you? Your dad wouldn’t want this for you.” James said, thinking he could get her to leave Elliot.

“SHUT UP! YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT!” Emmeline screamed, snapping, shocking Elliot, Amy, Wesley, and Sardon; she was usually incredibly quiet.

“Excuse me? You ungrateful little brat! Your dad—” James started, only to be interrupted.

“You don’t know my dad. My dad and grandparents always told and taught me that age was just a number! Loving someone should be about two people who love each other enough to care for each other no matter what. As long as I didn’t end up with someone who was abusive or on drugs or a law breaker, they didn’t care who I ended up with. All Daddy wanted for me, was someone who will take care of me!” Emmeline yelled, frustrated, clutching her chest.

“I know your father, and I know you well enough to know you shouldn’t be on your own, let alone somewhere other than an assistant living or nursing home. You dated Jake Gage…” James started.

“I wouldn’t call it dating; we only met three times.” Emmeline said, looking up at the ceiling.

“Because you have too many problems. He’s right, you know. You really are just a waste of space. Elliot doesn’t know, does he? You haven’t told him? She’s a walking timebomb waiting to just go down. She is riddled with problems. The world would be better without he—” James harshly started to explain certain things until he was interrupted by Elliot, punching him square in the face.

“Don’t…you…dare…finish…that…sentence!” Elliot growled, beyond pissed off now.

“Did you just hit me?” James asked, standing up; he slowly backed away when he saw his son’s face.

“She is not a waste of space.” Elliot said, trying to calm down, for Emmeline’s sake.

“Do you know how many health issues she has? Do you know how much care she actually requires?” James asked, looking at Elliot.

“No, I do not; but I will find out. And, I don’t care. I don’t care what she has or doesn’t have. I will take care of her for as long as she allows me to.” Elliot said seriously.

“You are making a mistake.” James said, holding his face before leaving.

“Damn bastard. Emmie, are you ok?” Elliot asked, immediately by Emmeline’s side when he saw her sitting on the floor.

“He’s right--him and Jake.” Emmeline said softly.

“No, he’s not…” Elliot started.

“You know I have breathing issues because I was born early, PTDS, anxiety-general and social, and depression. What you don’t know, is that I used to have Vitamin K deficiency. However, I’m still supposed to see a doctor every six months to make sure my Vitamin K is where it’s supposed to be. Technically speaking, I have blood pressure issues and hypoglycemia; but I haven’t had any problems in over two years. And as of a year and a half ago, I was diagnosed with anemia. I’m a very broken person. Jake is one of the reasons I started cutting; he suggested it. I tried not eating; that lasted three days before I couldn’t take the stomach pains. At least with cutting, I became so used to it, everything would become numb. I’ve been beaten, raped, attacked, locked up, tortured, fallen through a floor, and nearly hit by a car--on purpose. Dad locked me in a closet so some guy couldn’t find me; then, I watched as that guy murdered my dad. I can’t run without falling over or feeling dead tired after just a few a few sec—” Elliot had heard enough of Emmeline’s babbling. He carefully tilted her head up and gently kissed her.

“I don’t care. I really wish you would’ve told me sooner, but at least I didn’t find out months and months down the line. My dad and Jake, whatever his name is, are wrong; you are not a waste of space. 

And you do deserve to be here; you deserve to have a life. Jake was an idiot and lost a great girl. And I’m so grateful that he was: his loss is my gain. I got the greatest girl in the entire world. I knew there was something health-wise up with you; I just didn’t know what. You’re not in physical education: the only way to get out of that is if you have significant medical issues. I didn’t say anything because I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. If you still hadn’t said anything in six months of us dating, then I’d ask. From now on, moving forward, don’t lock yourself away and push me away. Moving forward, let me in; I will take care of you for as long as you allow me.” Elliot explained seriously, making her look at him.

Emmeline couldn’t say anything; all she could do was cry. She cried until she wore herself down and passed out.

“Make sure I get my tupperware back.” Amy said simply.

“Hmmm?” Elliot asked, looking up.

“Well, I’m guessing Wesley and Sardon need to get back to their cars to get home, or wherever they need to be. Emmeline’s so stressed out, warn out and worked up that she’s passed out. You’re stressed because of your father and everything. You can take food home with you tonight; we’ll just plan for a family dinner a different night.” Amy said with a smile, but deep inside, she was worried for not only Emmeline but Elliot as well.

“Ok.” Elliot sighed before standing up with Emmeline in his arms.

“Oh, and don’t forget this.” Amy said, grabbing the jewelry box off the counter. Elliot had forgotten that he had set that down.

“Do you mind if we bring Tarb along?” Sardon asked, looking at Elliot.

“No, that’s fine.” Elliot said, shifting Emmeline a little so he could take the box from his mom.

“I’ll get the food for you.” Amy said as she topped tupperware on top of tupperware.

“Did you know about any of her health issues?” Wesley asked, taking the tupperware from Amy.

“Umm. Her grandma had mentioned she had Vitamin K Deficiency. I knew she was easily winded and lacked energy, but I thought that was because she was born early and had weaker lungs. I didn’t know about the blood pressure or hypoglycemia. As for her being anemic--I suspected that. I told her grandparents that I thought she should get tested; I was later told her mom and stepdad refused to get her tested. When they told me they were going to try to get custody of her, they would get her tested right away. Trust me when I say: if I knew about any of that, I would’ve brought it up at Sammy’s Midnight Pizza Palace. I didn’t bring the Vitamin K thing up because typically, that goes away as the person gets older.” Amy explained.

“I’m just glad I know now. Well, we’d better be headed out before the weather gets any worse.” Elliot said, looking out the window.

“Right.” Everyone else agreed.

“See you later; I hope she feels better.” Kiki said, looking at Elliot.

“Thank you, so do I.” Elliot said with a smile as he headed to the door.

“Come on Tarb; it’s time to head home.” Sardon said in a bored tone.

“Fine…” Tarb mumbled.

** An Hour Later: **

Elliot just pulled into his garage when Emmeline started to stir.

“Where am I? What’s going on? Elliot?” Emmeline asked, panicking.

“Emmie, it’s ok; you’re safe. We’re home.” Elliot said calmly.

“What are we doing for dinner?” Emmeline asked when her stomach started grumbling.

“Mom sent home goulash for us.” Elliot said as they got out of the car.

“Oh.” Emmeline said softly as they started walking inside.

“What’s the matter; you don’t like goulash?” Elliot asked, looking at Emmeline.

“I don’t know; I’ve never had it before. I’ve never even heard of it.” Emmeline admitted…again.

“Ahh. Well, I guess we’ll find out tonight.” Elliot said with a smile.

Just then, it started storming: heavy rain, thunder, lightning, and it even sounded like hail or something; Emmeline jumped and covered her ears.

“Not a fan of storms?” Elliot asked, looking at a very shaken Emmeline.

“No, not really; I’m just not a fan of the noise.” Emmeline admitted.

“Ahh. Well, let’s get some food, watch TV and then we can go from there. I know what you have for my class; do you have any other homework?” Elliot asked as he got two bowls and split up the goulash before heating them in the microwave.

“Mr. Coolridge gave us two pages to do. Ones just a few questions while other one I think he said was just a survey. I got everything else done.” Emmeline said softly.

“Ok. What would you like to watch?” Elliot asked as he carried the bowls to the living room.

“Umm. Nothing scary; I get enough of those with Zoey.” Emmeline said softly.

“Ok. I think there’s some food shows on.” Elliot said calmly, looking at her.

“That works.” Emmeline said as they sat down to eat.

** Half An Hour Later: **

“How was it?” Elliot asked when they finished eating.

“It was pretty good.” Emmeline said with a smile.

“I’m glad you liked it. I have something for you. And just so you know, before I give you this, this isn’t a proposal; it’s not even a ring.” Elliot said, holding up the little velvet box.

“Ok.” Emmeline said, taking the box.

“Do I open it now?” Emmeline asked softly.

“I’d like it if you would.” Elliot said calmly.

Emmeline didn’t say anything after that; she just opened the box and cried.

“Elliot… This is…” Emmeline said softly as she looked at what Elliot had made for her.

“Do you like it?” Elliot asked, looking at her.

“Where’d you get this?” Emmeline asked, pulling out sapphire butterfly crystal pendant with a sterling silver chain.

“I had it specially made for you. Do you like it?” Elliot said calmly before once again asking.

“I… I love it; it’s so pretty. But it must’ve been so expensive; I couldn’t accept something like this.” Emmeline said softly, admiring the necklace.

“My dad was an archeologist. When I was younger, he made me go on an excavation with him; I had to dig in some old dig site, deep in a mine shaft. I ended up digging up a few small pieces of sapphire, ruby, some gold, and silver, among other things. I was allowed to keep the sapphires and two fragments of ruby—everything else they took. The pieces of ruby I saved, I keep in a drawer for--I guess just for--I don’t really know. Just to keep them safe or for a reminder. The sapphires--well, I finally had a use for them. I know you like blues, and then there’s the butterfly. 

When I decided on what to have them turned into, I thought of you and butterflies.” Elliot explained.

“Why?” Emmeline asked, slightly confused.

“There’s a saying that goes, “Butterflies fly free.” It means butterflies are meant to be free. _You_ are meant to be free. _You_ are free now. You are free from the abuse. You are free from the rape. You are free from those people. You, Emmie, are free to be who you want to be. You are free, like a butterfly.” Elliot said, making Emmeline cry with happiness as she hugged him.

“I love you too.” Emmeline said softly as he hugged her back.

“Oh, I almost forgot; I have something for you as well.” Emmeline said as she got up; she then quickly ran up to her room.

** Five Minutes Later: **

Emmeline came back down, holding onto several large folders.

“Elliot?” Emmeline asked softly.

“What is it?” Elliot asked, immediately looking up.

“Could I sleep with you again? I don’t feel safe.” Emmeline said softly.

“What’s wrong?” Elliot asked, concerned, standing up right away.

“Mom and Austin said that the prison became overcrowded and that some prisoners were being released…including Zack. They said he was on house arrest, but I know him; he knows how to get around that; he’ll find a way to get out and find me.” Emmeline said, upset.

“Shhh… It’s ok. I’ll keep you safe. And of course, you can sleep with me. Anytime.” Elliot said, hugging and holding onto Emmeline.

“Hmmm? What do you have?” Elliot asked, pulling away from her.

Once he was away, he saw several folders filled--every one of them. He recognized them right away as Carlton’s and Matthew’s research.

“Emmie?” Elliot asked, looking at her.

“Daddy left me all of his research, and Grandpa left Grandma all of his, but she didn’t want it; she said the memories are too painful. Grandma always said to keep them safe and make sure they don’t fall into the wrong hands. 

Grandma really, really likes you; she believes we’ll make it, and be together forever like her and Grandpa. She said if I wanted, and if you wanted them, I could give Daddy’s and Grandpa’s research. I don’t understand any of it--but you do. The only thing I know about any of it is that neither Grandpa nor Daddy ever finished their findings or research. So, if you so decide, you’d be able to continue with either of them. So, if you want any of them, I would like you to have it all.” Emmeline explained softly, nervously, a little shaky, as she looked at Elliot.

“You really want me to have these?” Elliot asked in shock.

“Yes.” Emmeline answered simply.

“I don’t know what to say. But I’m honored that you’d choose me to have them. Thank you. I’ll hopefully do them justice.” Elliot said, taking the folders.

“You’re the only one I’d want to have them, and I know you will.” Emmeline said with a smile.

“I hope you know that I don’t love you for who you’re related to; I don’t love you for who your dad and grandpa were. I didn’t want to be with you just to get these. In all honesty, I didn’t think you or your grandma would want me having these.” Elliot said, looking at Emmeline.

“How long have you felt how you felt about me?” Emmeline asked softly.

“Since the first time you walked into my classroom, I suppose. Like you, for the same reason, I tried to ignore how I felt about you. I wasn’t going to be like Sardon and date one of my students. But I’m really glad that I decided to give it a chance; I really do love you. I’m also really glad you failed at trying not to fall in love with me. And, as disturbing as this is, I’m glad I took you to that job and got a flat tire that night. Because had I not taken you to that job, you would’ve never been attacked, and I would’ve never had to come save you; we wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital where this all started. You’d still most likely be living in that death trap, or worse, dead; I’d still be miserable here.” Elliot said, looking at Emmeline, who by now was crying with happiness.

“I know you’re not with me because of them and the research; you didn’t even know I was related to them until you met my grandma. 

Trust me when I say, I’ve learned to tell when I’m being used; I know you’re not using me. Grandma loves you like family already; in her mind, she’s planning our wedding already. No matter how many times I tell her we’re not at that point yet. If we ever get to that point. I’d like to, maybe someday. I umm. Anyways, she knows how much you liked, looked up to, and respected Daddy and Grandpa. Both Grandma and I think that they’d like you just as much as we do. I love you. I love you so, so much. I-I’ve never felt like this for anyone before.” Emmeline said emotionally, rubbing tears away as she spoke to him.

Elliot didn’t say anything; he placed the folders on the table before walking over to her. He loved just how flustered he could make her.

“Elliot?” Emmeline questioned, confused, looking up at him before squeaking in surprise when he pulled her to him in a firm embrace. He snaked one arm around her waist and the other on her head, holding her to him; she also wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him…


End file.
